Tutors of the Academia
by Shinobi360
Summary: Ben,Gwen, Kevin and Rook were originally on the verge of a road trip to enjoy a well deserved rest. Their plans got interrupted as they were contacted by the Principal of U.A High,who requested their help to Teach Class-A what it means to be Heroes.
1. Debriefing

**Greetings fellow weebs and Otakus. it's your boy Again,Shinobi 360, and back with a New story. This time we'll be looking at merging two universes that are although so different,fit so well. I'll be taking a slightly different approach than most other fics based on these two beloved shows. Now Before we begin,here are some tips to keep in mind:**

**1) The Ben 10 timeline is during Ominverse, and is after Maltruent's defeat.****(Ben,Gwen, Kevin, and everyone from Ben 10 who appeared before Omniverse,all have their Af/UA appearance)**

**2)The My Hero Academia timeline is during S2. And Before the Tournament arc begins.**

**3) There** **Will be**** potential Ships for Ben though, But that possiblity won't be explored until later in the story.**

**Disclaimer:I do not Own Ben 10 or My Hero Academia in any way. They are Both owned By Man of Action and Kohei Horikoshi. Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Debriefing_**

**Location:Bellwood,U.S.A**

**Time:8:53pm.**

It was Nighttime. The streets were quiet. Almost like it was devoid of any life except for the conditional passing of Citizens who were still awake. The street lights also did help to signify that some people were still awake too. However,As a couple who were sitting on a bench were conversing,a vehicle colored Blue and Black whooshed past them, much to their dismay.

**''Kevin slow down will ya? we've not in an underground drag race" **Says a Boy with a Green jacket, Black undershirt and blue jeans. The Boy sat at the back seat of the car.

**''Relax Tennyson, it's almost 9, nobody's going to be around here at this time, so you got nothing to worry about." **Says a Boy with a black top, And long grey undersleeve. This boy is identified to be Kevin who is also the person driving the car.

**''If you** **include the fact that you're breaking every basic speed law in the process however,then there is something to worry about."** Said a girl with red hair in a ponytail, along with a red long sleeved sweater and a Black stockings under a black Skirt. She sat at the passenger seat alongside Kevin. she was also pouting, showing her displeasure with the way that Kevin was driving. Kevin then looked over to her and Began

**''Aw c'mon Gwen, I'm just doing what's on everyone's minds, and that's getting us to Plumber base to find Out what's the big deal that Max was talking about." **He said, trying to pacify her.

**''Doesn't mean that you should risk getting us in trouble with the law while doing so"**Said the Teenager In the back

**''Thank you Ben"**Said Gwen not entirely out of gratitude, but in efforts to get under Kevin's skin which seemed to be working

**''Tch,Fine you win, I'll slow down"**As he said this,The Car began to decrease in speed.

**''But don't start whining to me if the trip takes longer than usual."** Kevin quipped back.

**''No promises Kev"**Said Ben smirking. Suddenly,He then began speaking to almost no one in particular

**''You know I'm not too psyched about being derailed from our road trip though. These past few weeks have been pretty Tense. I'd like to take a break from it all to be honest**" Said Ben looking outside the window. This statement however, Made Kevin to raise an eyebrow in surprise

**''Never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth before Tennyson"** Said Kevin

**''Me neither"** Gwen added,Then continued

**''But i understand. We've been through a lot, And a good vacation could go a long way. Grandpa Max understands that as well. I'm sure he wouldn't ask us to put our vacation on halt if it wasn't for something urgent."**

**''Well, whatever it is,It must be pretty important, seeing as how he couldn't tell us over our badges." **Said Kevin, remembering how Each of them was contacted individually to come to Plumber headquarters at night. He wasn't the least pleased with the news, but he had come to Trust Max's judgement, surprising both himself and His friends when he offered them a ride to Plumber base with no qualms. Rook was already with Max,so they all made a mental note to talk to him about What Max had in store for them.

**''I know, it's just that, part of me wishes that this could have happened later."** Said Ben, drifting away to his thoughts. This made his friends to worry a bit.

**''Ben,are you alright? Is there something you want to tell us?" **Asked Gwen

**''Nah, don't mind me. I'm just tired .You were the one who woke me up after" **Said Ben with a bit of a giggle. This statement was true, for as Gwen looked at him,she noticed some slight bags in his eyes, indicating tiredness.

**''Looks like the Universe's greatest Hero can't get over not getting enough of his beauty sleep" **Kevin teased

**''Last time I checked, you were just as guilty" **Ben quipped Back.He then proceeded to put a hand to his chin, and continued

**''If i remember correctly, there was a time when An alien was on a rampage, and we had to come get you. You were mumbling in your sleep, and didn't even wake up until five minutes after"** He Said smirking

**''I did not**,**i woke up as soon as i heard you guys calling me" **Kevin replied with mock hurt. Gwen then began to giggle.

**'"C'mon Babe, don't you believe?" **

**''No.Sorry Kevin. I remember that scenario very well. You gotta admit though, you're pretty cute when you're sleeping." **Gwen said, making Kevin blush a bit.

**''You know,for a guy who's always acting tough, you're pretty much a cinnamon roll." **Said Ben, making everyone laugh. They all began to make constant quips and jokes,all to help take their mind off the Long journey ahead, and it was working. Normally they would have used the Rust bucket iii, but seeing as how Team Alien Force hasn't been active for sometime,The Rust Bucket iii was left back at Plumber Headquarters. They then had to resort to Kevin's Car. Not it bothered them anymore though, seeing as how they were all clearly enjoying each other's company.

**Time:9:33Pm**

**(A/N: I haven't Watched The Classic Ben 10 series for sometime now,so I can't remember exactly where Plumber Headquarters is stationed at. But for the sake of this fic, and my foggy memory to which i apologize for, I'm creating two branches for Plumber Headquarters,one in space and one on Earth.)**

The Car stopped at an abandoned area with little houses,As the Car drove into a more secluded portion of the land,A mechanism beneath the Car suddenly brought it below the ground. As this happened,The Car was revealed to be going through an underground tunnel. After a minute,The car was stationed at a space filled with Vehicles that seemed to be out of this world. As the Teens came out of the car, Kevin then remarked

**''And that, Ladies and Gentlemen,is the end of our tour around Bellwood City.I hope that The experience was up to expectations" **Kevin said with mock sincerity

**''Oh of course,my good man,in fact,I found the entire Experience to be a blast." **Ben said in a fake British accent, causing the two of them to burst into laughter. This however, just led Gwen to shake her Head,and smile saying

**''Boys will be Boys" **She then turned her attention to her friends, saying

**''Come on guys, Grandpa Max must be waiting for us right now."**

**''Right behind you Gwen" **Kevin said,Then followed suit along with Ben. As they walked through the facility, Greeting Plumbers that they also passed by on the way,They eventually stopped when they entered a room with an individual who was tall in appearance,along with periwinkle blue coloured fur, along with black markings on his face. The middle of his face was white, and he also wore a very durable blue and black armor. As he saw the Trio,he then called out to them.

**''Rook, sorry if we took so long to come here.**** We don't have the Rust bucket iii with us at the moment,so we had to come with Kevin's car"** Said Ben, Gesturing for a handshake, to which the Individual now identified as Rook accepted.

**''Rook, how's it going buddy****?" **Kevin gestured for a fist bump to which rook also Accepted.

**''Greetings,Ben Dude,Kevin and Gwendolyn."** Rook said, Finally speaking up

**''Hey Rook" **Said Gwen,who then continued,

**''We were already hoping to meet you first."**

**''Is that so? why is that?" **Rook asked

**''We thought that it would be best to ask you on what the emergency is that Grandpa Max asked us to come in here for. Seeing as how you came here ahead of us, we believe that you already know the reason why." **Answered Gwen.

**''Ah yes."** Rook said, fully understanding the situation.

**''The Reason as to why Magister Tennyson summoned you isn't exactly one of an Emergency, but rather one of a request." **

**''A request Huh? what kind?" **Asked Kevin

**''I think it would be best if Magister Tennyson were to elaborate more on that." **Said Rook. He then gestured for The Trio to Enter inside a room which they followed. As they Came to a stop,They Saw an elderly man with a white shirt covered up with a red buttoned up Hawaiian shirt with Floral design. he also has a wrinkled face Along with White Hair. And he wore Brown pants along with black shoes. The trio immediately recognized the Man,evident with when Ben's Face started lighting up.

**''Hey Grandpa Max"** Said Ben. The Man,now identified as Grandpa Max walked towards the Trio and gave each of them a hug. although uncomfortable at first, Kevin eventually eased up.

**''It's good to see you Kids." **He said, Taking close observations of each of them.

**''You look pretty tired Ben. Didn't get enough sleep." Max said, taking notice of the bags under his eyes.**

**''Yeah. But it's alright. You called to tell us something important though." **Ben said

**''Yes i did" **The smile on Max's face shifted just a bit. Noticing this,Gwen then said

**''What is it Grandpa?"**

He responded, saying

**''Are any of you aware about** **Pro Heroes?"** He asked. Although confused by the question at first,Ben managed to answer for the group

**''Yeah, They're basically Superheroes who do hero stuff once granted permission by the government. They operate majorly in Japan"**

**''I wouldn't necessarily call them heroes though." **Said Rook, not too pleased about the subject matter.

**''Why's that rook?"** Asked Gwen, wondering where he was going.

**''From my studies and the understanding that I've come to formulate during my Education under the Plumbers, A Hero is an individual, either man or woman who** **puts their lives on the line for the well being of the masses, Combating any form adversity without seeking any type of material or self gain in the process. it is an ideology That I've come to accept. And unfortunately, these Pro Heroes do not fit this ideology." **Rook said, giving a perfect answer to Gwen's question.

**''Got that right. They're just a bunch of weirdos with powers who only care on appearances and fame. They ain't doing it for the people, but for themselves." **Said Kevin with a hint of disgust in his voice. Ben had no problems with their statements though,As the few Pro Heroes he Had bothered to keep tabs on always put more effort into talk shows and Camera poses.

**''I have a question though"** Ben said.

**''How did these pro hero's appear****? They weren't all that famous until some years back" **Said Ben,as his mind began to trail to earlier memories of when he was six,when Pro heroes had first become a new phenomenon. He used to idolize them a lot, but as Time Passed, he realized that not all of them were actually the heroes they claimed to be.

**''Although there is no definite answer to that question,it is believed that the reason for the existence of the Pro Heroes all began from an incident that occurred more than ten years ago. The incident was first reported to have occurred in Japan. Gradually,Around that time,a majorly of the human race had began to exhibit signs of superhuman powers on another level. It caught the world by Storm, and as such,a lot of chaos erupted as a result." **Explained Max. However,he wasn't quite done yet.

**''''Many individuals began to abuse their gifts, and committed a lot of crimes and felonies much easily because of it. These acts did not go unnoticed, As others who also possessed powers decided to use their abilities to combat the tyrants, and protect the masses. The People began to love them, and after much Debate,The Choice to Become a Hero, which was one believed to be of nothing short of fiction, became a reality in the form of a Profession. This however, only lead to a large burst of Criminal activities. So as more Heroes began to appear on the scene,so did villans.****However,due to the efforts of the many Heroes from before,The significance of the villains has taken a massive drop,that is, until recently.****" **Max then took a pause in his lecture, and Looked at the others to be sure that they were paying attention. After confirming that they were,He then asked a question

**''Have any of you** **heard of U.A high?**"

**''You mean the U.A high? the best academy in the world for teaching Super heroes." **Gwen said in astonishment. Although She wasn't a supporter of the Pro Hero concept,she was still amazed by the very fact that they existed a teaching institution solely dedicated not just to other forms of education, but also to teachings About heroics. Judging from their faces,The Boys were too.

**''The very one. it was attacked Last month by a group that calls themselves ''The League of Villains"**.

**''The league of villains huh? sounds pretty corny to me." **Said Kevin

**''And pretty Cliche"**Added Ben.

**''What motive could they have had that made them to Attack a school filled with Children?"** Asked Rook, whose question seemed to have spoken the lingering thought on everyone's mind.

**''That's the thing,They weren't there for the children. they were there for someone else. That also brings me to my next question. Have any of you ever heard of All might?" **As Max said this,a obvious sign of familiarity instantly shone on the teens faces.

**"Of course we have, He's the Number one Pro Hero." **Said Ben.

**''He's also the reason for the crumbling of the Villain's dominance" **Added Rook

**''What does he have to do with The attack on U.A?" **asked Kevin

**''All the top Pro heroes operating in Japan teach different courses in U.A high. So that could only mean..." **As Gwen said this,An expression of Shock immediately clouded her face. Her friends were about to ask her what was wrong until they all froze in place after beginning to think on what Gwen said.

**''They were There to kill him." **Said Ben darkly

**''Precisely. All might is the number 1 pro hero not just because of his accomplishments, but also because amongst the Heroes, he's the most powerful. The fight in U.A high was speculated to be a very fierce one,Due to the intense wind pressures that came out from the building during the fight. Unfortunately,Not much could be covered on exactly what could have caused that until one of the villains that was captured opened up about how they was a monster that was specifically designed to kill All might.Apparently the wind pressures was as a result of the fight between All might and The monster."**Max said this part of the news with a bit of sadness though.

**"However the experience left a strong impression on some of the students and not from the better. That's where you four come in." **As Max said this his hand went to the side a table he was standing beside.As he then tapped a button on it,The Tv screen on the room, which was once Off, Suddenly came on. What came on however, completely took the teens off-guard as they saw what appeared to be a mix of a dog,a mouse and a bear. The individual's head resembled That of a mouse with circular black eyes,a large scar over the right eye, relatively square shaped ears with pink-pale insides slanting outside from the top of His head,and an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. He has white fur and to establish the dog comparison,has similar paws with pink pads to that of one. He also has the tail of a cat. Perhaps the most surprising feature of the individual was that he was dressed in human clothing. He wore a white dress shirt,a dark red tie around his neck,a black double breasted waist coat and matching dress pants.He also wore orange lace-up sneakers. He also has a tail similar to a cat's.

**''What the heck is that thing?"** Asked Kevin.

**''Kevin, that thing has a name, and it's a he." **Replied Max

**''Still not the strangest thing I've seen though."** Said Ben more to himself, before then addressing his Grandpa

''**,Mind telling us your name? i think it's a he." **Ben said,directing his attention to the Individual on the screen.

**''Of course."**The individual said. It first cleared it's throat before beginning.

**''Greetings Maxwell Tennyson,or should i call you Magister Along with Benjamin Tennyson and his associates, My name is Nezu, Principal of U.A High. i know that you may wondering how is it that an animal can be able to speak the human language so fluently."**

**''Not Actually, I'm just surprised that you can English so well since your Based in Japan." **Said Kevin**,**with his arms folded.

**''Ah yes,This is as a result of my Quirk:High Specs that grants me an intelligence far superior to that of any human."**Said Nezu on the screen, taking accounts of all their different body languages to be sure that they were following. He then nodded his head in satisfaction, being able to determine that they were following.

**''Speaking of Quirk's,What are those?" **Asked Ben. Nezu then answered in a matter of fact tone.

**''Quirk's are special superhuman abilities that a person can possess. They vary from individual's"**

**''Why call them Quirk's?"**Asked Ben

**''i'm not entirely sure myself.But it's a name that was Best suited for when the superhuman community came to life.t." **Said Nezu. He then continued, saying

**''With That aside,I apologise for contacting you on such short notice, especially since we haven't actually met before. I call on you, However for an urgent request.****one that can Very much help to change the lives of My student's for the better." **

This very statement brought the group's curiosity to it's peak.

**''What could be so important that it involves your students?" **Asked Rook

**''''As you all know, Last Month,U.A High was attacked by The League of Villain's, their sole motive being to kill ''The Symbol of Peace".**Began Nezu's reply to Rook's question.

**''Yeah,we heard, What's That got to do with us?"**Said Kevin, only to be elbowed by Gwen,Who then gestured to him to be quiet. Nezu however took notice of this display, and said emphatically.

**''You are quite Correct, Kevin Levin,This matter is not one of direct concern to you and your group as how it happened just a few months ago..." **Nezu suddenly stopped, Like as if anticipating a question.

**''Wait a minute, how do you know my name?"** said Kevin, Which Made Nezu to smile Even more, knowing that his prediction was spot-on.

**''I had already conversed with Magister Tennyson before** **seeking your attention,so i know all your names. Now if you would be so kind as to let me continue..." **He said, looking directly at Kevin

**''Alright, Carry on Mr Fuzzball"**Kevin said with his arms in the air in sign of defeat.

**''Although i would prefer if you would call me Mr Nezu,i appreciate your understanding. Back to where i was,The Raid of U.S.J,the actual building in where the students of U.A high were attacked, left a lasting impression on not just the students of U.A , but also their Guardians.And although some have tried to use this experience to further brace themselves for the Many dangers that come with being a Pro Hero, some have already gradually started to succumb to doubt, and as such, are considering withdrawing from U.A." **This statement perked a lot of confusion from the group, but as to honor his previous request,they did not question Nezu.

**''That is where you Come in, Ben Tennyson.You and your associates. You are free to voice your concerns"**Said Nezu

Almost immediately,Rook responsed, saying

**''I wish not to sound improper as i say this Mr Nezu, But exactly what form of service could we offer you that could be done by more experienced individuals.Clearly this is a sensitive matter,one of Helping to set The children's ideals in proper standing. A task that I'm quite sure that the teachers in your disposal will be able to give the adequate attention it desires."**

**''Thank you Magister Rook Blonko for your contribution.I think it is safe to say that you've spoken the minds of your comrades."** Said Nezu,to which the others nodded in agreement.

**''Yep,"**Said Kevin

**''Pretty much" **Said Ben

**''You see..." **Continued Nezu.

**''Many of the students in U.A High are young and aspiring to become Pro Heroes in other to leave their own impact on the society. Alas,not Many of them are actually Aware of the Obstacles and Challenges that will come when they eventually achieve this Dream. The experience at U.S.J was a huge eye opener for them. Such a huge one in fact that some have started to develop mindsets that they are not cut out to be Heroes."**

**''We've tried multiple attempts to improve on the mindset of those who opened up about it,with efforts from each teacher, but to no avail."**

**''At a point,we were almost about to drop the matter until another time, until Our Symbol of Peace,All might,spoke out and made a suggestion. That suggestion was to enlist you and Your Associates Ben Tennyson to come and Tutor our students for the course of three weeks." **This statement left everyone in the room, aside Max in literal dumbfoundment.

**''You're asking us to teach your class? I'm sorry but i think we're a little underqualified for that"**Said Gwen, still trying to find her bearings over the Suggestion that Nezu just made

**''First off, we've never even thought a class before, nonetheless have we taught super powered kids. Asking us to help you babysit is a disaster waiting to happen." **Said Kevin

**''My argument remains the same,they are better suited individual's for this job"**Said Rook. Nezu then began to think to himself before then asking the only member of the group who hadn't spoken

**''Is there anything you would like to say regarding this matter,Ben Tennyson?"**Asked Nezu,diverting his full attention to Ben.

Ben in question,Then took a deep breath and said

**''You seem to have a lot of faith in thinking that we can help you with this,why is that?"** Ben asked. Nezu smiled,Then replied

**''Ben Tennyson, you know first hand the many complications that can come with the profession of becoming a Hero. You've been experienced in the field since you were 10 years old. The path of a Hero,one that must have once caused you much hardships in the past,has helped to mould you into a better person. Your experience and Sense of Justice play a huge importance in the creation of a great Hero." **The Young Hero was astonished by Nezu's words, but before he could ask him his question,Nezu then turned to Rook

**''Rook Blonko,you once came to this** **world** **in hopes of not just becoming an accomplished Plumber, but also to be brought under the wing of Ben Tennyson. As you got to Know him however, You began not only to see his flaws, but also his strength's as well. Staying unwavered in your moral code and the assistance of Ben Tennyson and Fellow plumbers, you came to understand the essence of what helps to make not only an astounding plumber, but an astounding individual as well. your Bravery and Unwavering commitment to law and order also possess great qualities to a hero's growth."** Rook was left speechless by his revelation. Nezu then turned to Kevin.

**''Kevin Levin. You were once a young boy who was lost, without a purpose, and as such, only chose to Pursue his own personal gain. However, Due to your constant clashes with the Tennyson's, You were always left frustrated and unfulfilled at every attempt. One fateful day, you were presented the opportunity to make up for your past mistakes,The opportunity for redemption. It was an opportunity that you ceased without much certainty. But as time passed, you began to understand the importance of Friendship, Trust, Loyalty, selflessness and Love. All of which helped you to become the man you are today. One much greater than your past self. Your ability to acknowledge your flaws and improve yourself over them are one of a hero's greatest assets." **As Nezu said this, Kevin let out a large grin, one of obvious satisfaction. He then turned to Gwen

**''Last, but not the least Gwendolyn Tennyson, You have been an exceptional Girl since you were younger. But you were not without your follies. Your arrogance and Pride were perhaps your greatest flaws. Although not close to the level of your Cousin's, they were still greatly significant. As you began to grow older, however, you opened yourself to new feelings, Feelings that were once strange to you. Feelings of humility and compassion. Your Concern for others and your level-headedness are the foundation of a great Hero."** As Nezu said this, Gwen began to think to herself in self analysis.

**''Each** **of this unique qualities that I have called out are the great potentials i see in each and every one of you. Not just me however, But also Magister Tennyson as well"** Max was standing beside the Television all the while nodding in agreement with all that Nezu was Saying

**''These unique traits i see each of you being able to contribute them to the lives of the Students in U.A high in ways even you would be surprised of it's effectiveness. Not that the teachers in our school are lacking of them though, but the closeness in age that you share with the students plays a huge factor in this request. With your efforts,**** and our support, you would be doing not just a great service to our School, but to the society at large. So... What do you say?"**

The final part of The principal's statement seemed to have Brought The Group out of a deep trance. As their regained their composure, they began to think to themselves, digesting all that had been said in the past 1 hour. After five minutes of thinking,they all looked at each other closely, without saying a word. it was like as if they were communicating through each others minds. After another minute, They all smiled,then turned towards the Tv. Ben then spoke out on the decision that they had all made.

**''We're in"** Said Ben enthusiastically

Principal Nezu smiled his brightest, grateful that his efforts were not in vein

**''Excellent. Team Alien Force,your mission starts now"** He said In excitement

**Never give up, Failure is a sign that you are trying (Go beyond PLUS ULTRA)**

The gang were seen to be entering the Rust Bucket iii( it's basically a large jet with a green color scheme) Before they entered however,They stayed outside the hanger door to say their good-byes to Max.

**''We'll keep in touch Grandpa"** Said Gwen and Ben in the middle of a hug.

**''I know you will. But Take care of yourselves. All of you"** He said with a smile on his face.

**''We will"** Said Ben with a smile

As Gwen and Ben were about to enter, Kevin suddenly spoke out saying

**''Hey Max,that reminds me, you never did tell us how you knew Mr Fuzz-ball."**

**''Yeah, That's true. How do you know him Grandpa?"**Said Ben. Max replied, saying

**''I met Nezu during an infiltration on a Forever Knight Headquarters in the states some years back, before i retired. He was their Guinea pig on some experiment to make some sort of Breakthrough with Animal genes mixed with Human DNA to synthesize a weapon that could kill off a particular species of an alien race."**

**''Woah,hold up,Grandpa. Nezu was a lab rat?" **Said Ben

**''That explains the Scar"**said Kevin

**''And how he must have gained his intelligence."**Said Rook

**''What happened after that?" **Asked Gwen

**''After Saving Nezu, and Shutting down the Forever Knights Laboratory that operated on him along with the base. i took him back to Plumber Headquarters to help him cope with the experience. It wasn't easy though,as it lead to a huge Emotional disorder on Nezu.But after some months,We were able to help him get better. We offered to Take him to Japan around the time that Quirk's started manifesting. It was the only society that we thought could help him feel like he belonged. So he brought him there. I haven't heard from him ever since until today." **Said Max with a hint of sadness and Regret in his voice

**''It's ok Grandpa,You did everything you could do. And I'm sure he doesn't hate you for it." **Said Ben.

**''I agree, You were there for Him at his lowest point, whatever agony he must have gone through certainly hasn't affected him in a negative way, but rather helped him to become a better person"**Said Rook

**''And it's all as a result of your kidness"**Said Gwen. Max's smile returned, Making him to have a group hug with everyone.

**''Alright guys,time to go**" Kevin said right after they seperated. As they boarded the jet and took to the sky's,They could see Max waving to them on the ground,to which they responded.

**"Vroosh"** Was the sound that came from the jet,as it flew out of the convinient line of sight. Off went our Heroes on a New Journey. One to help restore Hope to a place where it seemed to be Fading

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N**

**So this is the end of the first chapter of the Ben 10 and My Hero Academia crossover story. Hope you enjoyed it. i wanted to squeeze in more stuff into this chapter at first, but i realized that this Chapter alone was already hitting 5k words,So I'll add in more detail of the events that transpired in this chapter in the upcoming ones, Specifically Nezu's relationship with Max.**

**Also next Chapter, we'll be seeing The U.A students,so get ready.**

**Constructive Criticism is welcomed, But not flaming.**

**Thanks for Reading My Story, Have yourself a good one.**


	2. Arrival

**Hey There Guys, it's Shinobi360, and I'm back with a new chapter of The Ben 10 and My Hero Academia crossover story. I must say, I'm Very grateful from the positive Feedback i got from the First Chapter. My thanks also goes to those who were able to point out my flaws in the first chapter in a polite Way. I hope to improve Not just as a Writer, but as a person with your Support. Here are a few tips for this Chapter**:

**1) Like i said in the First Chapter, I'll try and elaborate on some details that could be important in this Chapter's progression. Those that i couldn't squeeze in the First Chapter because of Length.**

**2)The**** possibility for Ships have increased for Ben. Here are my top 5 suggestions (Be free to suggest any potential Girl from MHA, and if you can, provide a reason as to why. It would help a lot)**

**i) Itsuka-Kendo**

**ii)Mina Ashido**

**iii)Momo Yayoruzu**

**iv)Nejire Hadou**

**v) Melissa Shield**

**vi)Ochacho Uraraka.**

**(A/N: The time difference between The Us and Japan is apparently 14 hours. So I also decided to incorporate that into the Story. So when Ben and The Gang left Bellwood,It was 10:15 pm. They will in Japan an hour later,So the time then will be 1:15 am.)**

**Disclaimer:I**** Do not Ben 10 or My Hero Academia in any way. They Both Belong to Man of Action and Kohei Horikoshi.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Arrival**

**Time:11:45 ****PM**

**Location:Rust Bucket III**

Deep in the clouds,far away from the human line of sight resided the Rust Bucket III, flying slowly over the horizon's.

If it were a normal Jet,It would take it 11-13 hours for it to cover a distance from The United States to Japan. However, the Rust Bucket III wasn't any normal Jet. It's Engine and Thrusters consisted of the most versatile of Alien Tech. It made it possible for The Rust Bucket III to fly at speeds even faster than light. Theoretically, The group could reach Japan before Thirty minutes. But they chose not to. They weren't in a rush to take on their new assignment, especially with all that was on their mind.

**Flashback**

The group was about getting Ready to board the Rust Bucket III to proceed with the mission before being stopped by Grandpa Max and Nezu.

''What is it Grandpa?" Asked Ben, wondering they were stopped so suddenly

''You'll need these" Replied Max. As he said this, He brought out of a folder eight different Documents. One that looked like an ID Card, and one that looked like a ticket. He handed them out to each of them individually. As the Group looked at the documents,They saw their names, Their Photos and some of their personal details written in Japanese.

''What are these for?" Asked Kevin

''The Documents that looks like an identification card is none other than your Pro Hero license." Said Nezu from the Screen.

''Would you be so kind as to explain what a Pro Hero license is? And why we would need it?" Asked Rook in a polite manner.

''Of course Magister Blonko." Said Nezu,He then continued

''A Pro Hero license is like a permission that allows those with Quirk's who have it to use their Quirk's during Emergency situations. I'm sure that you can understand that with the Initial chaos that came from the birth of the superhuman society, drastic measures such as this had to be taken." Gwen looked at her friends,then turned to Nezu, saying

''We completely understand. " Replied Gwen with a smile.

''Excellent.In normal circumstances though,one is supposed to partake in a Pro Hero exam and pass in order to acquire this license. But seeing as how this is not a normal circumstance, and with your reputations, there can be an exception this time." Said Nezu with a smile.

''Fair enough" Said Kevin with a shrug

Ben then looked at the Other documents, and said

''What about these tickets?what are they for?"

''Ah yes,Those are V.I.P passes that grant you front row seats to the U.A sports festival." Said Nezu,now glowing with an excitement that wasn't there before

''What's the U.A sports festival?" Asked Ben

''The U.A sports festival is an annual event held by U.A high,in which Students from all grades and courses are granted the opportunity to display their abilities in different competitions in order to be granted the honor of being scouted by Pro Heroes." Answered Nezu. Although The Group had heard of the festival in many diverse ways, none of them actually knew in detail the kinds of events that are held.

''Basically..." Continued Nezu ''The Sports Festival is more or less a substitute for Olympic games. This is because ever since Birth of Quirk's,Many Activities, especially Sports, were revamped to better suit the then newly super-powered masses."

''Makes Sense" Said Kevin

''Indeed. I'm sure that a majority of the masses derive great joy from watching this festival" Added Rook

''Indeed they do. In fact,The U.A sports Festival is the most Watched Sporting event in Japan. It's Popularity is so vast in fact, that a lot of our students in Class 1-A are already known by the general public." Said Nezu,ever gleaming with confidence as he said this." Said Nezu.

''Isn't it a bad idea to still go on with the Sports Festival, especially after the League of Villain's attack on your student?"Asked Gwen with worry

''For all we know they might even be coming up with a plan to attack the festival to finished what they started" Said Ben, agreeing with Gwen's point

''Your Concerns are quite appropriate, but there is no need for worry,as security measures has been improved to more than five times the capability than it was last year. We've even assigned some Pro Heroes to be on standby during the event." Said Nezu with assurance in his claims. Ben and Kevin's eyes squinted for a bit,as they were more fixated on the screen than they were before.It wasn't that they doubted Nezu or saw any Needs to question his motives. in fact,his motives were already very clear to them without him having to say anything. The Holding of the U.A festival, despite the Events that occurred just before it, was not just to maintain face in the public eye, but to also regain the public's faith in U.A's

Capabilities. What better way to do so than to show the world just how far their students had come in their progress towards becoming Heroes. Ben's eyes then drifted away from the TV to his friends. From their Body language,It was easy to tell that they were thinking deeply on something. And Most likely,They were thinking the exact same thing as he and Kevin. It took them a minute before they suddenly relaxed.Nezu did not bother disturbing then while they did that, already knowing what was on their minds. If there was one thing he Had to praise the group for the most,it was their ability to analyze the strengths and follies of any given situation, and able to focus more on the good than the bad. Rook suddenly spoke up, saying

''With all that has been said,i believe that you would want us to watch this festival, not to entertain ourselves, but to see the abilities and skills of your students first hand. Such an experience would help to make Taking up this assignment much more easier." Nezu nodded happily,then said

''I couldn't have said it any better myself. I'm sure you all agree with your Comrade?" Nezu asked

''Yeah,we do." Said Kevin

''It would be fun to get an idea of just how strong your students are too" Said Ben, clenching his fist in anticipation

''Excellent The U.A Sports Festival will hold in two weeks from now. Before that time, the school has already arranged accommodation for all of you in a 4-star hotel. The address has already been sent to your Badges" As Nezu said this, The Group's respective Badges immediately beeped. They turned them on, and saw the Badges. The Hotel was close to the location of the school. They were astonished to see the Hotel,which's exterior had been decorated with the finest of materials. They didn't think too much on it though, hoping to see more of the hotel from the inside.

''Now if there are no More questions. I believe it would be best that you begin to pack your necessary luggages for your Journey ahead." Said Nezu

''You don't have to tell us twice" Said Kevin, knowing fully well that The assignment would require them travelling to a different country from the get-go. This was because Max had already told them so when he messaged them individually.All of them had their Respective Luggages packed inside the Trunk of Kevin's Car. Rook was yet to load his luggage, but had brought it out nonetheless just in case.

''The Rust Bucket III is in the hanger. You can board it to make the journey easier.I'd advise you to take Kevin's car as well." Said Max, finally speaking out after meanings of silence.

''Although i appreciate the fact that you would be able to come here faster through This Jet of yours. I think it would be in both of our interests if you leave it behind after reaching Japan. Otherwise you would stand out in ways that you would find unruly." Said Nezu, analyzing the situation.

''Also we do not have a suitable parking space for you to Keep the Jet in Japan.I hope it will not be of any inconvenience to you." Said Nezu hopefully

''No. It's alright."Said Ben with a smile.

''I wonder how we'll get it back to Bellwood after we reach Japan." Said Ben curiously

''No need to worry about that. I'll assign a Plumber to come and drop you off." Said Max. He then turned on his Badge and Spoke to it.

''Jerry. It's Max. I need you to come to my station to drop off Ben and his friends with the Rust Bucket III in Japan. Can you help me?" Said Max

''Of course sir,Be right there" Said Jerry over the Badge

''He'll be here soon" Said Max with a smile as he tucked his Plumber Badge back into his Pocket.

After the space of Two minutes, The Assigned Plumber came to The Room. He was a Young Man,no older than 20, With Red hair and freckles on his face. He had a mild build on his body, and wore a Broad smile. He then Walked towards the group. He first greeted Max,then Nezu, and then Ben and his friends.

''It's an honor to meet you Ben Tennyson,Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Magister Rook Blonko." Concluded Jerry with his greetings. The air of politeness and decency that Came off from him was enough to make the whole group smile broadly.

''Don't mention it. Thanks for offering to drive us though." Said Ben putting his hand on the youth's shoulder.

''Of Course, anything for The Ben Tennyson."Said Jerry, maintaining his smile. This Stament, However, made Ben to smile more broadly.

''Excellent. Now the mission can proceed without any further delay. I'll be anticipating your arrival." Said Nezu, but before he could turn off his transmission, Ben stopped him.

''Wait. Before you go,i wanna ask you two questions.Is that ok with you?" Said Ben.

''Of course. What could they be?" Said Nezu curiously

''First question is, will we start the tutoring immediately when we start the tutoring immediately when we reach Japan?" Said Ben

''No. You will not. This is because I think it would be best if you were given at least a week to settle into the new surroundings. However, You will have more than two weeks of break before then. This because of All the Classes in U.A high will need the time to adequately prepare for the Sports Festival. I hope this is of no problem to you." Said Nezu.

''No,none at all." Said Ben. And judging from their none interruption, and non-addition to his conversation, his friends didn't feel bothered either.

''Which brings me to my second question. The Class you asked us to tutor. Class 1-A was it. How are they like?" Asked Ben again. Although he also felt like asking about the other classes,He felt like asking about Class 1-A specifically, believing that their behavior would also be used as a representation of the other classes. As Ben asked this question, another wave of confidence surged through Nezu.

''Class 1-A is the future of U.high filled with not only talented, but passionate individuals. Their resolve and determination is exemplary. Honestly,i believe that all of them has what it takes to be Amazing Pro Heroes." Suddenly Nezu's confidence began to waver.

''However,Much of these aformentioned qualities hasn't been able to surface for the past month. Most likely because of the U.S.J incident." Said Nezu

''I promise you this,Mr Nezu. My friends and I will definitely help your students be set on the right path again. And help them rediscover their passion again." Said Ben, himself Now glowing with confidence. Nezu couldn't help but smile broadly over the statement.

''I don't Regret seeking out your assistance in the slightest. You have My utmost respect and Gratitude.All of you. I shall be anticipating you soon." With That,Nezu turned off his transmission feed.

''Alright guys, it's time to get to work"Said Ben

''You seem pretty excited Tennyson."Said Kevin

''Yeah. Normally I'm not one to get psyched over these kind of things that easily. But the fact i get to teach a class full of superheroes in training with you guys is enough to get be pumped." Said Ben enthusiastically

''Likewise,Ben Dude" Said Rook smiling

''I guess we start moving then" Said Gwen, also smiling

''Alright then, let's get this party started"Said Kevin, now grinning

**Present Time**

Upon boarding the jet and taking off. The group asked Jerry to be slow while driving. Trying to recollect their individual thoughts during the journey. Jerry complied. As they all sat in Separate chairs spaced far from one another,They all began to think deeply,creating silence in the ship. This lasted for a few minutes until Rook broke the silence

''I would like to ask a question though. Does any of you know how to speak Japanese?" Said Rook. This question peaked the interest of those that were silent.

''Nope" Said Ben

''Nada" Said Kevin

''Not Entirely. I did some part-time studying on multi-languages once, but the farthest i got in Japanese was learning a few phrases." Said Gwen

''Then we are at a disadvantage. We risk not being able to properly communicate with not just the students, but the public at large." Said Rook

''I'm sure we'll figure it out somehow" Said Ben with a mix of hope and doubt.

''So do I,for i can be of assistance in that field. I can speak Japanese." Said Rook. This Response immediately peaked the Groups curiosity

''Is that So?" Said Kevin

''How is that?" Said Ben

''During my studies in Plumber academy,I also enrolled into a multi-languages course. Only more in depth, but with a certain amount of languages. I speak each one very fluently." Said Rook with confidence

''Oh yeah? prove it" Said Kevin daringly

"As you wish" said Rook. He first cleared his throat, before saying

"**Greetings.My Name is Rook Blonko. It is a pleasure to meet you all.**" Said Rook. The passengers of the plane were surprised to say the least. Even Jerry, who was quiet mostly throughout the journey, commented

''That's a Fine Japanese accent you got there Magister Rook Blonko." said Jerry

''Thank you" Said Rook

"You speak Japanese too?" Asked Kevin

''No i don't. But i Know when someone speaks in another language fluently. And what Magister Rook just said was undoubtedly that." Said Jerry

''Speaking of another Language, You said you learned others right?"Asked Gwen

''Yes" Said Rook

''How many?" Asked Gwen

"I learned 17 different Languages. I learned Mandarin, Spanish,French, Russian, Portuguese,Arabic,Greek,Latin,E.."

"Ok Ok we get it. We believe you." Said Kevin with just a touch of jealousy.

''What made you learn all these many languages though?" Asked Gwen

''I learnt all these Languages so that in the case that I was assigned to a mission in a different corner of the World,I would be able to interact with The natives if need be." Said Rook.

''Why didn't you tell us you knew all these different languages?" Said Ben

''There was never any need for them in all our previous missions. And quite frankly, you never asked." Said Rook

''He's got you there buddy" Said Kevin

"Touche." Said Ben

''Either way,This is good news to say the least. With your multi-languages expertise, you will be able to teach us how to speak Japanese. And seeing as how the majority of the country speaks Japanese, Knowing how to speak it as well, would be very helpful." Said Gwen glowing with Joy at the thought of being able to learn fully the concept of a new Language.

''I couldn't agree more, Gwendolyn. Ben Dude, Kevin what is your thoughts on this" Said Rook

''Fine by me. Although I'm not a huge fan of the whole ''Learning a new language thing",if it helps with the mission,then who am I to judge" Answered Kevin

''If if helps to be able to talk to people better, and not look like a weirdo. Then sure I'll give it a try"Said Ben

''It's decided then,We shall partake in the learning of Japanese" Said Rook.

"We've reached our Destination guys"Said Jerry,as the Jet suddenly started descending towards an open space on the road. As it did so, The Group was taken aback by the genuine Beauty of the City. From the Buildings, To the Street lights,To the Shops and Establishments, everything felt so unique.Normally they weren't all that surprised,due to the fact that similar structures existed back in Bellwood. But the diversity and Uniqueness of the Craft did Impress the Group guys.

''Welcome To Tokyo,Japan" Said Jerry from the Pilot seat, smiling broadly over the sight-seeing.

**''There is nothing crueler than letting a Dream end Midway****(Once you come that far in achieving your dream, Don't give up.)**

**Time:12:15 PM**

**Location:U.A High, Class 1-A classroom**

The students of Class 1-A seemed to be in deep conversation over a particular topic of interest,as their voices could be heard very audibly over the hallway.

''Hey,did you guys watch the news last night?" said what appeared to be a pair of a floating school top and a skirt,along with a glove.This is Toru Hagakure. A female student in Class 1-A whose quirk is the reason for her invisibility. She sat close to two individuals.

''Yeah" replied a young boy with short blond hair who was Also wearing the school uniform. The most defining feature of This boy was a long thick tail with a hairy tip behind him. This is Ojiro Mashirao. He sat opposite Toru, but with the other individual in the middle.

''Did you see how everyone was on screen for a second?I didn't stand out at all" Said Toru with Disappointment in her voice.

''That's True" Said the Individual who was in the middle. He was tall in height,and had pale hair which was swept forward, covering most of his face,bent downwards at almost a right angle around his eye. What made him stand out was his six arms, which were all attached together by a web of skin which is very strong. This is Shoji Mezo. His Stament made Ojiro a bit embarrassed,as he went on to say

''It's hard to stand out looking like that,huh?" Referring to her invisibility

''But man,all the channels made a big deal out of it" Said another boy with ecstacy. This Boy's hair was what made him stand out,as it was not only blond, but also had a black shaped streak of lighting on it. This is Kaminari Denki. He sat beside another girl, and infront of another guy.

''I was surprised" Said the Boy in the back. His hair was more unique than the other three boys,As it was Blazing Red in Color. This is Kirishima Ejiro.

''Can you blame them?The hero course that keeps pumping out Heroes was attacked."Said the girl that was Sitting beside Kaminari. This girl in particular had short Dark-Purple hair along with Plug-like earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords. This is Kyoka Jiro.

"Who knows what would've happened if the teachers hadn't come when they did."Said another Boy who slumped down on his desk. He sat next to Kirishima. The boy had lean black hair,spiked downwards,with jagged bangs. This is Hanta Sero. And from the looks of it,his statement managed to steer up another Boy,who quickly stood up of his seat, and said Panickingly

''Stop that Sero!" This boy was very short, and Had grape like substances in a mohawk like Haircut. This is Minoru Mineta. Sitting to his left was a boy whosever hi Jim hi it is it hair was in Bangs,With it's most appealing quality being that the Left was Red, and the Right was White(**A/N:****The** hair color positioning is from Todoroki's perspective, because if you notice,anytime he's referring to his left side, he's also taking about his red-hair,vice-versa the right and his white hair. it may look like the opposite when you watch the anime, but that's how it is). This is Shoto Todoroki.

Sitting at Mineta's right was a girl who had a spiky ponytail with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face. This is Momo Yayoruzu. Mineta in his fear continued

''Just thinking about it makes me want to..."

''Shut up,Be quiet,Scum!"Shouted a student two seats in front of him, scaring both him and the student directly in front of him. This student had Spiky Blond hair, but lighter in tone. This is Katsuki Bakugo.

The student Directly behind him had Spiky Green hair. This is Izuku Midoriya.

''But man,All Might was great. He pushed back those crazy strong villains." Said another student who made punching gestures to elaborate his Stament. He was very tall, but had short,brown,spiky hair. This is Rikido Sato.The person whom he was talking to as he sat beside him had a rather strange appearance to say the least,as he had a Large Head, resembling that of a dark Raven or Crow. This is Fumikage Tokoyami. He replied to Sato with his arms crossed, saying in admiration, but subtly.

''Yes,His strength is worth wondering at."

As the Clock struck 12:28(**A/N:In the anime, The time was actually 8:28, but for the sake of the progression of the story,i decided to alter it. I hope you don't mind)**

A boy was running into the class .He had short,dark blue hair flattened neatly down and parted on the left side of his head,a small part shaven completely over the base of his head. He also wore Glasses.This is Tenya Lida.

''Everyone! Afternoon Homeroom, which was meant to be morning homeroom is about to start!Stop talking and take your seats!" He said with an air of authority as he stood behind the teachers podium of the class.

''We're already in our seats" Said Sero

''You're the only one who's not" Added Kaminari. This made Tenya to take his seat with a bit of frustration, shaking as he said under his breath

"Shoot!". Beside him was a student who was very odd in appearance,as his skin was peach in color, and his head had to the appearance and shape of a rock, which was unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head, with his jaw also being square-shaped. This is Koda Koji.

Behind him was a girl whose cheeks always made it look like she was blushing. She also has brown hair which is bobbed and curved inwards at the end,two longer clumps taking the same shape on either side of her face, and short bangs that reach roughly a quarter of the way down her forehead. This is Ochacho Uraraka.

"Don't worry about it." Said Uraraka with a sweet voice.

"Tsu, who's..."said a girl in front of the aforementioned Tsu,who rocked her chair towards her, only to almost fall on her if not for Tsu using her hands to push the chair back in place from behind.

''Gonna teach Homeroom today?" Asked the Girl. Her appearance was also another one that stood out greatly,as her entire skin was covered a pleasant shade of light-pink, even her short, fluffy and unruly hair. She also has two thin,pale yellow horns protruding from her head. This is Mina Ashido. The girl behind her had long hair, which is dark-green sea in color. Her facial expression was reminiscent of that of a Frog. This is Tsuyu Asui. Tsu put a finger under her chin in thought,then Answered Mina, saying

"Well,Mr Aizawa is supposed to be in the hospital recovering from his injuries..."But before she could continue what she was saying,the door creaked open, making her to say "Ribbit?" in confusion.

"Morning" said a Man with long black hair who was covered from his face to his left hand in Bandages,with his left hand in a sling. The strangers sudden appearance shook the class to say the least.

"Mr Aizawa, you're back way too soon!" said the whole class in unison. The man in question being their Homeroom teacher,Shoto Aizawa.

"You're too much of a Pro" Said Kaminari with worry. As the man walked towards the Podium,Lida raised his hand.

"So, you're all right,Mr Aizawa?" He asked

"Can you really call that"All right?" asked Uraraka,her sweet voice filled with worry

"My well being doesn't matter. More importantly, the fight is not yet over." Said Aizawa glumly. His Stament caused a slight stir in the class.

"Fight?" Said Bakugo dryly

"Don't tell me..." Said Izuku with worry

"The villains again?" Said Mineta, gripping his head with fear. Aizawa closed his eyes to take a deep breath,then opened them after breathing out, and looked at the class with a more serious expression.

"The U.A Sports Festival is drawing near" He said. Kirishima then leaned forward in excitement, getting ready to yell, and got joined with his classmates

"That's a super Normal school event!" Said the Class in Unison.

"The Sports Festival" They said again in Unison.

"That's a super Normal school event..."Said Kirishima, only to have his mouth covered by Kaminari's hand

"Wait a minute" Advised Kaminari

"Is it ok to have a sports Festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Asked Jiro

"What if they attack us again or something?" Asked Ojiro, also voicing Jiro's concern.

"Apparently they think of it as U.A showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event."

"Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years."Said Aizawa with his eyes closed. He then shifted his head back a bit,and opened his eyes

"Above all,our sports Festival is a huge chance. It's not an event to be cancelled because of a few villains." Said Aizawa,who was most likely aware that he was only adding to some of the students fears. He however, didn't seem to want to stop there though.

"But that's just a good reason, isn't it? it's just a festival of sports."said Mineta with multiple sweat beads dripping off his face. Izuku turned back to look at him in surprise.

"Mineta, you've never seen the U.A Sports Festival?" Asked Izuku

"Of course i have. That's not what i meant." Mineta said in self-defense

"Our Sports Festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called a festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them."

"As you know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory. And now, for Japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics,is the U.A sports Festival!" said Aizawa who's tone went from glum to slightly more lively.

"Of course,all the top heroes around the country will be watching" Said Momo. She then gripped her right hand,with a bit of enthusiasm

"For scouting purposes!"She said

"I know that" Said Mineta looking at her,still dripping with sweat.

"After we graduate, it's typical to join a pro agency as a sidekick" Said Kaminari with a smile as he looked at Jiro

"A lot of people mis their chances to become independent after that, and become eternal sidekicks,though." said Jiro with dryly. She then turned to face Kaminari

"Kaminari,I feel like you'd be one of them, since you're dumb." Said Jiro with a bit of humor in her voice. Kaminari however didn't take too kindly to this "joke" of hers,as he suddenly froze. Aizawa was just about to continue talking before being interrupted by none other than Mineta.

"How can all of you be acting so calm and optimistic, like nothing happened this past month at all!?" Said Mineta Raising his voice,with rage slowly replacing his fears.

"Just last month, we were all this close to loosing our lives." Mineta elaborated by closing down his index finger and his thumb into a very small circle.

"But we made it out, didn't we?" Said Sero,with a touch of doubt.

"Is that what you think? That just because they were no casualties,that automatically makes everything A- ok. Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble,Sero" Began Mineta, causing Sero to look at Mineta in shock, having never seeing him this afraid before.

"But for some of us with much weaker Quirk's,we had to push aside our own fears and self-doubts before we could do anything at all..."

"For the Record,Mineta, that's one of the many qualities that a Hero should strive to. If you aren't ready to move out of your comfort zone to do that,then I suggest you leave the Hero course and find something far more befitting to your tastes" Interrupted Todoroki coldly.

"Just because you're one of the strongest in the class"Began Ojiro from the front "Doesn't mean you can easily dismiss the fact that there are people far stronger than you are. People that can make you feel helpless, just like that Nomu..."

"You shut your mouth,Pony tail!" Yelled Bakugo

"Why should I? We're right and you know it. You're just scared to admit it." Ojiro said in self-defense

"What did you say? i dare you to say that to my face." Said Bakugo,getting up from his seat, only to be stopped by Kirishima

"Come on. Bakugo,it doesn't have to be like this" Kirishima said, trying to pacify him.

"Get out of the way,Shitty Hair! This doesn't concern you." Said Bakugo as he knocked off Kirishima's hand from his shoulder.

"That's not a totally awful nickname" Said Kirishima sarcastically as he sweat dropped.

"Bakugo,Ojiro." Began Lida, also standing up from his seat.

" Please make a compromise,So as to avoid any further distruptions in the..."

"You don't get to tell me what to do, Four eyes!" Growled Bakugo, which resulted to a gasp From Lida.

"Why I never. I'm the class present, Bakugo. i wouldn't ask you to do something if it wasn't in your best interest or in the best interest of the class." Said Lida, now getting angry himself

"So what? you're not my mom,Goddamnit!!" Yelled Bakugo. This exchange only made the class to worry. And no one was more worried than Izuku.

"I've never seen Kacchan behave this way before" Was the thought that ran through Izuku's mind.

"Sure he may not be a big fan of the rules, but even so,he always followed them without much complaints. It really makes me wonder what's wrong with him. Unless..." He trailed off,then mumured, more to himself,than anyone else.

"Kacchan...Are you afraid too?"

As the shouting contest went on between Bakugo, Lida,Ojiro, and Kirishima The remaining class 1-A students were left divided on what to do. Uraraka,Mina,Momo,Tsuyu, Tokoyami and Toru tried to separate them. Kaminari and Sato stood up to try and pacify Kacchan. Sero tried to pacify Lida. However,all these efforts did not seem to be working,as The Noise from Class 1-A could be heard almost over the Entire School.

"**Enough!" **Shouted Aizawa at the top of his lungs, causing everyone in the class to look at him. Those who were not already on their seats Immediately sat down as they saw a grim expression on their faces. Even Bakugo composed himself and took his seat, but was still obviously angry. Mineta,who was the one responsible for the Turmoil, sat on his seat, shaking with fear, and filled with utmost regret. He had also tried to stop the argument, but was too afraid to do so, fearing how the others would react to him. It didn't matter anymore though,as the class was completely quiet.

"Words cannot describe how much disappointed i am in all of you." Began Aizawa, lowering his voice.

"At first,i thought that you all had gradually come to accept the plight that came with being Attacked by "The League of Villains", And had attempted to use the experience to improve yourselves and make yourselves better Heroes. However, it seems that i have been proven wrong" Said Aizawa. The Mood of The Entire Class was changed to that of guilt with just that one sentence. As much as they may have hated to admit it, Many of them,if not all of them, had allowed themselves to be scarred with different negative emotions. The most present one being Fear.

"We had hoped that giving you some time to ease your thoughts would help you get back on your feet, but that didn't work out. We had also made numerous efforts to Try and Help you, but that didn't work out as well."

" Originally i wasn't planning to let you know about this until after the festival, but perhaps this could change your perspective." Said Aizawa with a grumble, almost like as if he was dissatisfied with what he had to say. This did not go unnoticed by the Students

"Mr Aizawa, what is it that you wish to tell us?" Asked Lida. Aizawa then sighed

"Have any of you heard of Ben Tennyson?" He asked. This question had a far greater effect on the Class's mood than Aizawa had expected,as everyone, even Todoroki and Bakugo, seemed to be very surprised by it.

"You mean The Ben Tennyson? The 16 year old American Celebrity who has a Quirk that allows him to shape-shift into strange creatures at will?" Asked Lida

"Don't you mean Aliens? Last i checked,that was what they were calling them on the News" Said Kaminari

"Don't be ridiculous, Kaminari" Began Jiro

"Alien's don't exist. Perhaps it's their Quirks that make them appear the way they do."

"I'm telling you guys,Aliens are real. They've been numerous sightings. Both here and in the states" Said Kaminari in self defense

"I don't know about that Kaminari, There are lot of people who's Quirks make them look Non-human" said A boy with a feminine face, and long blonde hair,worn flattened down around the majority of his head,spiked and sticking out to the sides at the bottom of it,with a side fringe that curves upwards a little, before it goes down. This is Yuga Aoyama.

"And Besides,who is This Ben Tennyson Guy as a person?" Asked Kirishima

"I don't know. There isn't any clear answer to it. To most News reporters, he's viewed as a menace who's responsible for all the disasters that occur in A City called Bellwood" Said Izuku

"While By some, he's seen as a Hero who always does the right thing" Added Tokoyami.

"I don't get it though. How did he become so famous? Especially since he isn't a Pro Hero yet, or even has the license" Asked Mineta, finally regaining his voice

"Things are done differently in the United States than they are here in Japan. Especially due to the fact that a majority of the population in the U.S do not possess Quirks." Said Todoroki.

"That, and the creatures that he's believed to have the ability to shape-shift to first appeared Six years ago. Each Creature was reported to have been carrying out heroic deeds each time they were sighted." Said Momo

"Then why hide his identity? If the rules there are so different from ours,Then why didn't he choose to have become famous sooner?" Asked Mineta

"I'm not sure, But maybe it was to protect his family and friends." Said Uraraka.

"Yeah, you could be right. Being a well known Hero like Pro Heroes already makes it easy to reveal your identity." Said Ojiro

"And with one's identity revealed, especially in such a place that there are no counter measures to ensure the individuals security once it is revealed,It is possible that he could have been in great danger if he had revealed it then" Said Shoji

"But if he kept his identity a secret for so long,why did he chose to reveal it later on when he became older?" Asked Sato.

"That's the thing,he didn't. There were tons of leaks on the internet Linking Ben Tennyson and his creatures. From there, everyone put two and two together, and found out it was him all along." Said Sero

"Well Whoever The Hell this Ben Tennyson guy is,what the hell does he have to do with us?" Said Bakugo

"He,along with his associates, have been assigned to tutor you all for the next one month." Said Aizawa.

"What!?Why!?" Asked Mina Ashido,Who was greatly confused by this revelation. And from the looks of it,so were her classmates.

"And who are his associates?" Asked Tsuyu

"I'm sure that for those of you who have kept close tabs on him, you already know that most times he's always sighted with another teenage boy and girl,along with an individual covered in blue and black armor " Said Aizawa

"Yeah I've seen them before with him. They're his friends right?" Asked Izuku

"I should believe so. As i was saying,Your change in mood has not gone unnoticed by the school. And seeing as how even our best teachers were not able to succed in improving that mood,Ben Tennyson and his"Friends" have been requested to render their services in hopes that they can succed where we couldn't" Said Aizawa

"I don't understand,Mr Aizawa,Why Them?" Began Lida

"Yes it is true that many of us are still negatively affected by the Attack on USJ,And we not only haven't been able to be ourselves ever since, but also haven't been able to receive your kind gestures the way that you all expect."

"But, what makes you believe that This Ben Tennyson,whom we all have such divided opinions on can do any better?" Lida Asked Sternly

"To be frank,Your opinion is the same as mine. I was also against the employment of Ben Tennyson and his group, but Principal Nezu insisted, saying that He knew his Grandfather, and that he was a good man" Said Aizawa with sincerity in his voice.

"He is also among those that believe that Ben Tennyson and his colleagues are Heroes who could be of great help to U.A."Said Aizawa

"After much Banter,we all came to a compromise. You all have the liberty to conduct the screening exercise however you see fit."

"We shall give you two weeks to give your opinion on them.If your opinion is positive,we shall continue to keep them as your tutors until the course of a month passes. And if you do come to enjoy their teachings, and they are able to succed where we failed,then we shall consider extending their employment."

"I'm not so sure on that" Said Tsuyu

"Me neither, but who knows? it might work out in the end" said Mina with a smile.

"In the case that that doesn't happen, and that your review on them is negative,we shall dismiss them From proceeding to tutor you any further". Said Aizawa

"Anything else we need to know about them,Mr Aizawa?" Asked Todoroki

"They are already in Japan as we speak." Said Aizawa

"Seriously?" Asked Kaminari

"That fast?" Said Kirishima

"Yes. Apparently they have fast means of transportation that allows them to cover a 14 hours journey into 30 minutes" Said Aizawa with little enthusiasm.

"Impressive" Said Tokoyami

"So when do we get to see them?" Asked Toru.

"You shall see them in the U.A sports Festival. They have already been given invitation tickets. And from what the principal told me before i came here, they accepted the invitation."

"My final verdict is that you all must come out of this cocoon of fear and negative emotions that you have wrapped yourself up in, before it consumes you. As future Heroes,there is no greater danger that you can put yourself in at this moment than succumbing to your inferiority. You must overcome this feelings, before they overcome you. For you will need to do your very best to leave your mark in this world, overcoming all obstacles before they overcome you." As Aizawa walked towards the door,he then said

"And if any of you are still thinking of giving up on the Hero course,i will not hold you back. But before you do, Take into consideration what made you stay in the Hero course for this long,and what brought you here in the first place.Understood?"Asked Aizawa

"Yes Sir!" Replied all the students, trying to regain their enthusiasm

"In conclusion to the Perks of The U.A festiva, joining a famous Hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. But only in participating in this event and giving it your all can you hope to be qualified of getting such a reward" Said Aizawa. His tone suddenly became more serious

"Your Time is limited!.If you expect to go pro,then the path to your future will open up at this event."

"One Chance a year,a total of just three chances,is one that no aspiring hero can afford to miss out on." He then paused, before saying

"If you understand that as well,then don't slack off on your preparations!." Said Aizawa

"Yes Sir!" Said the Students in Unison, getting their spirits back.

"Homeroom is Dismissed." Aizawa said, exiting the class through the door.

**Lunchtime**

**Time:1:00 PM**

It was Lunchtime,yet The students of Class 1-A stayed back in their class to reflect on All that Aizawa said. Some had taken it to heart and had either rekindled or Strengthened their spirit as a result, while some had taken it with a touch of doubt and were somewhat skeptical.

"Even though all that stuff has happened, I'm getting really excited!" Said Kirishima raising his voice as evidence of the excitement.

"If we put on a good show and stand out, we'll have taken the first step to becoming pros" said Sero in mutual excitement.

"It was worth coming to U.A!" said Sato with a clenched fist, also showing excitement

"We will only receive a few chances. We cannot afford to miss this." Said Tokoyami in a more deadpan tone.

"Ojiro, I'm getting kind of nervous now" Said Toru standing in front of Ojiro,with the latter trying to keep a straight face despite his sweating

"I need to stand out at the sports Festival!" She then began to cheer

"Hip, Hip, Hooray!" She said In a cheerleader like fashion

"Y--Yeah... But the Pros might not notice you until you try really hard." Said Ojiro nervously

"Oh dear,what will i do? I'll stand out just by standing Still,So the scouts won't be able to stop looking at me,right?" Said Aoyama with confidence as he began taking fashion poses. Beside him was Koda who was very nervous.

"Right?" Asked Aoyama who Drew his face closer to Koda, making him to nod nervously.

"Still can't believe that we're going to be tutored by the Ben Tennyson though" Said Kaminari with ectasy

"Neither can I,It would be an honor to learn from him given his reputation." Said Momo, who stood behind Kaminari

"That, and it would also be a great opportunity to see first-hand just what kind of person he is." Said Shoji

"Got That right. Guess it's time to start preparing for a first impression that sticks" Said Kaminari still maintaining his smile.

"I don't think you have to worry too much about first impressions, Kaminari. You already stand out a lot,if you know what I mean" Said Jiro trying to stop herself from laughing, as she thought of Kaminari's "Wreyy" Anytime he overused his Quirk. This only made Kaminari to shake in anger.

"Everyone's so into it." Said Izuku with a bit of anxiety on his face.

"You're not?" Asked Lida who sat down on his seat. He then stood up and stretched out his arms

"We have enrolled here to become heroes,so of course we would get fired up" Said Lida,who began to rock his body in a very slow and awkward fashion.

"Lida, you have a unique way of getting fired up. It's weird" Said Tsuyu who stood in the front of Lida, and was beside Mina

"Midoriya, you don't feel the same?" Asked Lida, now drawing closer to Midoriya with finger guns.

"Of course i do. But something's is..." Said Izuku

"Deku, Lida..." Said a slightly groagy voice, making the two boys to face where the voice was coming from.

"Let's do our best at the Sports Festival." said the voice, which was now revealed to be Uraraka,who was giving off a slight hostile vibe from her.

"U-Uraraka, your face...! it's.." Said Izuku with a mix of fear and worry

"What's the matter?" Chipped In Mina,who now stood in the middle of the two boys.

"You don't look carefree at all, even though that's what your name means."

Mina's words seem to have struck a chord with Mineta,as his face started to glow pink from blushing. But before they could glow any further,He was Tongue-Slapped by Tsuyu who was standing right beside him.

"Everyone, I'm going to do my best!." Shouted Uraraka in front of the four.

"Yeah" said the four somewhat reluctantly, aside from Mina,who chanted with Enthusiasm. Uraraka then turned to the front of Sato,Sero, Kirishima and Tokoyami.

"I'm gonna do my best!." She shouted again

"Y-Yeah..."Chanted The Four with uncertainty

"What's Wrong? Your personality is all over the place." Said Kirishima with worry

"Now that I think about it..." Thought Izuku

"Everyone, I'm gonna do my best!" She Chanted again.

"I never Asked Uraraka..."

**Hallway of U.A High**

The Students of U.A all strolled towards the Cafeteria. All except for a few.

"Uraraka." Said Izuku

"Yes?" Answered Uraraka

"Why did you decide to come to U.A and become a Pro Hero?" Asked Izuku

"Huh?Um.. Because..." She Began, Explaining her motive to become a Pro Hero.

"For Money?" Said Izuku, the explanation making him to stop in his tracks.

"You want to become a Hero for money?" He asked, Very surprised by Uraraka's explanation.

"To build it down simply,yes..." She said, Scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's such an unwholesome reason" Now shifting her stance to bring her body slightly forward, with her legs leaning back slightly,as she closed her eyes and waved her hands frantically. The Embarrassment becoming a bit too much for her.

"You too have such admirable motivations, it's embarassing..." She said,now cupping her cheeks with her hands as she looked to her left side in shame.

"Why? How is having a goal to support your livelihood not admirable?" Lida said, supporting his friend.

"Right." Said Izuku in agreement.

"But it's unexpected."

"My Family owns a construction company," Began Uraraka

"But we haven't gotten any work at all,so we're flat broke. This isn't really something to tell other people, though..." Her embarassment going further,as She began to wrap her hands around her hair.

Izuku and Lida then brought their Fingers to their Chin,as if they were thinking In sync.

"Construction..."Began Lida. Suddenly Izuku got an idea.

"With her Quirk,if she gets licensed,then it'd bring costs way down, right?" Asked Izuku with hope.

"She could make any raw material float. They wouldn't need any heavy equipment." Said Lida with a smile as he understood what Izuku was saying.

"Right? That's what i told Dad when I was little." Said Uraraka,who now turned to face the Two with finger guns,her embarassment letting up.

"But.." She said sadly,as she then trailed off to a memory.

**Flashback**

In a white empty space with a wooden floor, stood a Younger version of Uraraka,Who was close to Her knee in height. She wore a Yellow sweater, and blue pants,along with pink rubber slippers. She wore an unhappy look on her face.

"You want to work for Us?" Said the voice of a Man.

"Yeah!When i get big, I'll help you and Mommy!" Said Little Uraraka as ran towards the man's front. Tears began swelling up in her eyes. The Man smiled,then knelt down and Placed his hand on her head lovingly.

"I appreciate the thought, Ochacho" Said Uraraka's Father, The mother right behind him, smiling as well.

"But as your Dad, I'd be even happier if you could achieve your dream. When that happens, You can take us to Hawaii" Said Uraraka's Father who opened his arms wide. Little Uraraka however,was still very sad,as she held her Pants tightly.

"Father..." She said, trying to stop herself from Crying.

**Present Time**

In the hallway, Uraraka was Now holding her skirt tightly over the memory.

"I'll definitely become a Hero and Make Money, and let my parents Take it easy." Said Uraraka,the Embarrassment completely gone from Her face. Now it was replaced with determination, taking her friends by surprise.

**"Clap,Clap,Clap,Clap"** Was The sounds that was made with Lida's hands, only at a very fast pace.

"Bravo! Uraraka,Bravo!" Said Lida with admiration, Uraraka's story touching him so deeply that he couldn't control his excitement, making her to blush. As Lida continued his praise of Uraraka, Izuku's mind Began to trail off once again.

"She's not just aspiring to be a Hero, she's also taking reality into consideration." Was Izuku's thoughts. Suddenly,a loud Laugh filled the Hallway in which the three friends stood, taking them by surprise. Coming out from an open door was a Huge,tall man with a black suit, Along with a face that made it hard to see his eyes, and blond hair swept backwards with distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side. He also had an infectious smile on his Face. This man is none other than All Might,The Symbol of Peace.

"Young Midoriya is Here!" Said All Might pointing to Izuku. His friends being too shocked to speak, Izuku was the one that spoke out.

"All Might? What's the matter?" Asked Izuku

"Lunch. Wanna eat together?" Asked All Might as he brought out a flask of food, wrapped Inside a blue and white napkin.

"He's like a maiden!." Said Uraraka hysterically.

"How about it?" He asked again. Izuku then turned to Lida,who smiled and nodded, giving his friend the go ahead.

"I'd love to." Said Izuku,who then started jogging to where All Might was standing.

"I wonder what's going on." Thought Izuku

**U.A High Cafeteria**

All the Students in U.A high stood inside the Cafeteria,Many on a queue to get their food. Lida and Uraraka were also on this queue.

"I wonder what he wanted with Deku." Said Uraraka to Lida.

"I heard that when All Might was attacked by villains during the USJ incident,he rushed out Alone to Help.Perhaps it's about that?" Said Lida

"Oh yeah" Said Uraraka.

"Remember what Asui said on the Bus?" Askeld Lida.

**Flashback**

"Your Quirk is like All Might's" Said Tsu who was sitting next to Izuku

**Present Time**

"The Boundless power they both have are similar,too." Lida Said,to which Uraraka nodded

"So maybe All Might's taken a liking to him" She nodded again.

"He's amazing" Said Lida in delight. Unknown to them, Todoroki,who was in the front of the queue, head all that they were saying. Their conversation made him curious.

"All...And... Izuku Midoriya" Thought Todoroki.

**Lounge**

Inside The school lounge,All Might and Izuku had their lunch and their discussion. it was a small room with not much furniture, but very comfortable.

"Only about Fifty Minutes?" Asked Izuku, his voice filled with worry. A hand pressed down on a Water ekettkettl, emptying hot water into a Smaller Kettle From it's opening on the top. This Hand belonged to All Might in his true form, which was very skinny, and due to lack of better word,a shadow of his muscular self. His face was more or less that of a skeleton,and his Jaw was much longer and thinner than it was in his muscle form. His eyes were now revealed, but with bags under them. He was also very skinny.

"Yeah... That's the limit to how long i can hold my power now.i overdid it too many times.That Nomu was also a tough opponent. And it hurt..." Said All Might

"I can just barely maintain muscle form for 1.5 hours now."

"About that,sorr..." Said Izuku, only to be cut off by All Might's slightly maniac like laughter,in which Blood sprouted from his mouth like a fountain.

"You don't have to apologise. Man,we really are alike, you and me." Said All Might with Sincerity in his voice. He then dropped a Cup of green tea in front of Izuku.

"Have some tea" He offered.

"Thanks..." Said Izuku with gratitude

"More importantly, about the Sports Festival. You still can't regulate One For All, can you?What will you do?" Asked All Might as he pointed to Izuku. Izuku looked down,then up,as if remembering something

"But there was one time...! When I aimed a smash at the brain villain, there was no backlash." Said Izuku, remembering the Fight with Nomu.

"Oh,yeah, You mentioned that! What was different?" Said All Might in surprise.

"Different..." Began Izuku

"The biggest difference between that and the One for All that I'd been using was..." Izuku then began to remember the Words of Thirteen,A Pro Hero in a Astronaut suit,who was Present during The USJ incident.

"My Quirk: Black Hole,Allows me to suck up anything and turn it to dust. But it is a power that can kill easily." Izuku then looked at his own hands.

"It was the first time...I tried to use this power on a person..." Said Izuku with conviction as he clenched his fist.

All Might then put a finger under his chin,deep in thought, before he then spoke out, saying.

"Hmm... looks like you succeeded in putting on the brakes unconsciously." He then looked up to look Izuku in the eye.

"Anyway, that's progress. I'm glad." Said All Might, having finished calculating his thoughts.

"Now, Drink Up" He Told Izuku

"Oh, Thank you" Said Izuku, almost forgetting about his Tea.

"Frankly,I don't have much time left as the Symbol of Peace." Said All Might,as he then Walked towards the Window in the room. This made Izuku to look slightly down

"No way..." He said, almost in doubt of All Might's words

"And some of those with built up villainous intent are beginning to realize." Said All Might in a serious tone. This caused Izuku to Stand up from his seat and Gasp.

All Might then turned To Izuku

"I granted you my power because i want you to succed me." Said All Might, clenching his Fist,in remembrance of The Day he had first began Training Izuku.

"I want to be like you,i want to become the greatest hero, like you. Saving people with a fearless smile" were The Words Of Izuku when Asked by All Might why he wanted to become a Hero. Izuku had the same thought in mind too.

"You still feel the same as you did back then, don't you?" Asked All Might. Even without Asking Him that question, Izuku's resolve was already made up, evident from the determination in his eyes.

"Yes" Answered Izuku

"Then, the time has come for you to show that." Said All Might, almost catching Izuku off guard

"The U.A sports Festival is something pro heroes,no the whole country--is watching closely,a big event! That is one of the Reasons why i brought you here" Said All Might, The Tone of his filling Izuku with pressure over the Expectations that were put for him.

"The First one,is that the Next All Might!-- The Fledgling Symbol Of Peace!... Izuku Midoriya. I want you to tell the Whole World that "I am Here!" Said All Might,his tone not dropping, but increasing

"And The Second,Is About The Relationship I have with your Upcoming Tutor and His Family,Ben Tennyson!"

**A/N**

**So this is the end of the Second Chapter of The Ben 10 And My Hero Academia crossover Story. it took me five days to complete this chapter, majorly because I'm Resuming college next week, and i had to use some of my time to get ready. I hope that you were able to enjoy this chapter, and the dialogue that came with it. So as you've already read,The Class is divided on their Opinions of Ben Tennyson as a whole. Some think good of him, others not so much. This is because of The Negative Publicity that he is always fond of getting, Which makes it very hard to hold an ideal view on him without any doubt. Through the Next chapters, you will be able to see just how diverse the viewpoints on Ben Tennyson are. That and not only will you have to wait one more chapter before the beginning of the U.A sports Festival, but The Story on How All Might and Ben's Family are related will be shown in the next chapter as well. So be anticipating the Next chapter soon.**

**(Constructive Criticism and Suggestions are supported, But Not Flaming.)**

**Thank you once again for reading my story, and have yourself a good one.**


	3. Interlude to The UA Sports Festival

**Hey there Guys**, **it's Shinobi360,** **and** **I'm** **back** **with a new chapter** **of the Ben 10** **and** **My** **Hero Academia crossover Story. in** **this Chapter,both team Alien Force and U.A** **High will begin** **their prepara****tions for** **The** **U.A sports** **Festival. But before we begin,here are some tips that can help to better understand the story's progression:**

**1)** **The Relationship** **that Max shares with All Might will be explored. His relationship with Nezu will be explored in upcoming chapters. (Feel free to tell me if you would like a full Flash-Back or Chapter dedicated to both of them.)**

**2)The** **Alien** **Force** **will** **make** **efforts** **to** **familiarize** **themselves** **with** **The** **City**, **but** **won't** **Meet** **any** **of** **The** **Students directly** **until** **The** **upcoming** **chapters** **(Which** **hopefully,you** **won't** **have** **too** **wait** **long** **for)**

**3)Looking** **Back** **to** **Ben's** **Potential** **Girlfriend,These** **are** **The** **Top** **6 Girls** **that** **you** **guys** **have** **chosen,****Along** **with** **the** **votes** **they** **have**.

**I)Melissa** **Shield.(3** **votes)**

**II)****Nejire Hado****.(****3 votes****)**

**III****)Itsuka Kendo****.(2** **votes**)

**Iv)Mina** **Ashido.(1** **vote)**

**V)Inko** **Midoriya****.(1 vote)**

**VI)** **Ochacho** **Uraraka****.(1 vote)**

**There'll** **be** **an** **elimination** **round.The** **first** **three** **girls** **to** **get** **up** **to 5** **votes** **will** **be** **the first** **main** **contestants**, **and** **whoever** **gets** **10** **votes** **first** **will** **be** **Ben's** **Girlfriend.** **(Feel** **free** **to** **suggest** **any** **Potential** **Girl** **though**, **and** **if** **you** **can**,**give** **reasons** **as** **to** **why, it** **helps.)**

**4)There** **will** **be** **At** **least** **Two** **Ben** **10** **villains** **Appearing in** **This** **Story. But** **you** **won't** **know** **which** **one** **until** **later** **chapters**.**(I promise** **to** **do** **justice** **with** **those** **villains** **to** **the** **best** **of** **my ability)** **Now** **with** **all** **that** **said,let's** **jump** **into the** **new** **chapter.**

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Ben 10 or My Hero Academia in anyway. They Both Belong to Man of Action and Kohei Horikoshi.

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 3**

**Interlude to the U.A sports festival**

**Location**:**U.A High lounge**

**Time**:**2:40 PM**

The Lounge was only occupied by two individuals, Izuku Midoriya and his Mentor and the number 1 Pro Hero, All Might. To be frank,the two could not ask for a better place and time to converse all that was on their mind. However,one of the topics that All Might had brought up seemed to have struck a chord with Izuku,who began sweating from anxiety.

"I am here"... Said Izuku, almost like as if those very words were haunting him. This was because the very man who he had spent almost his entire life admiring was right there,in front of him, telling him to own up to his responsibility to become the new Symbol of Peace. This was happening way too fast and way too soon for Izuku,as he looked down at the floor in confusion.

"But how..." He asked. All Might,in his true form, began walking towards the green couch in the room.

"You know the sports festival system, right?" Asked All Might while walking.

"Yes,of course!" Answered Izuku

"The support, business, general studies and hero courses come together, and fight through preliminary games of different types by class year.The students who make it through face off in the finals. It's a round-robin tournament divided by grade." Explained Izuku in a matter of fact tone.

"That's right! in other words, you can sell yourself with everything you've got!" Said All Might with a mixed tone of Excitement and seriousness.

"Right" Said Izuku dryly, making All Might to fall on his back,along with the couch, surprising Izuku.

"I mean,what you said is absolutely correct!" Said Izuku frantically. Suddenly He placed his hand under his chin, and began to speak to himself.

"**mutter** **mutter** **mutter**"

"But honestly, it's kind of hard to get completely into it right after what just happened, especially in the class."

"**mutter** **mutter** **mutter**"

"Besides,All Might is teaching me,so I'm not as motivated to stand out in the sports festival..."

"**mutter** **mutter** **mutter**"

"In the first place,i don't think I can stand out in my current state, and I did terribly in the fitness test..."

"**No** **one's** **better** **at** **spouting** **nonsense** **than** **you**!" Shouted All Might, still on the ground,with Blood gushing from mouth.

"Nonsense?" Asked Izuku with worry. All Might then turned to face Izuku,with blood stained on the right side of his face.

"Those who are always aiming for the top,and those who aren't. That slight difference in attitude will have a big impact once you go out into society." Said All Might. Izuku then looked down,his face showing slight signs of hurt over All Might's words.

"I understand how you feel, and this is more for me than for you. i won't force you." He then paused, before continuing.

"However,i hope you won't forget how you felt back at the beach park." There was silence in the room, which lasted for about a minute,as both of them had chosen to use it to better collect their thoughts.

"Now,for the second reason I brought you here." Said All Might, Surprising Izuku by making him to raise his head up fast due to All Might's words.

"I said i was going to tell you the story of how i knew Ben Tennyson and his family, right?" He asked, Almost forgetting himself.

"Yes,i haven't forgotten." Said Izuku

"Good" Said All Might,who then proceeded to take a deep breath.

"I had my very first encounter with the family of Ben Tennyson during my younger days as a Hero. Around that time,i was still very Active in the United States. I went to different cities back then. New York, Chicago, California, Las Vegas. All of these had one thing or another that appealed to me in different ways, but out of all of them, there was only one that i found to be unique." All Might paused, almost like as if expecting a question. His Suspicions were proven to be true,as Izuku raised his hand. All Might gave him permission to speak.

"Which City was this, All Might?" He asked

"This City was Bellwood. A relatively small City in the southwest of America. And with a small population. Despite this however, Bellwood held the most intrigue and adventure than another other city i had visited in the United States" Said All Might,now smiling as he began to think fondly of old memories. Izuku however,was still trying to comprehend how such a small city could hold as much spectacle as well known Landmarks as New York or Las Vegas.

"You said that you found This "Bellwood" to be more endearing, why is that?" Asked Izuku

"You see, unlike Any other City that I had visited, which is always consisted of your run-of-the-mill type of villainous powerhouse, Bellwood had something more unique." Said All Might

"Something more unique,how so?" asked Izuku,who wasn't getting where All Might was going.

"Bellwood,Young Midoriya, had Aliens" All Might paused after saying this,as if expecting Izuku to react from his statement. Izuku's reaction however,was not the one that All Might had expected. All Might had expected Izuku to immediately question him on whether He was sure of what he was saying or not. Instead, Izuku's eyes seemed to have bewildered.

"Woah, Aliens?" Asked Izuku, his previous tension slowly fading. This caused All Might's smile to broaden.

"Yes,My dear boy, Aliens. I had my very first encounter with them when i went to Bellwood"

**Flash-Back**

**Location: Bellwood**

It was a hot summer afternoon in the city of Bellwood, but it's residents didn't seem to mind one bit. They were all engaging themselves in their daily activities, while some were engaging themselves on other things. On a sidewalk, There were men and women who were dressed in formal attire,most likely going to a business venture. Inside the crowd of these men and women were plain clothed people,who were also heading to somewhere as well. On the roads,there were occasional "Vroosh" and "Vrooms" made by either cars or trucks driving to their own separate destination. When the Cars had reduced,those who wanted to cross the road proceeded to do so. They were ten in number,Eight had already made it to the sidewalk, while two,a young man and woman, were in a deep conversation.

"Come on Jason, won't you tell me what surprise you have in store for me?, I've already given you my gift!" Said the girl. She had a brown bob-cut hair and wore a black Top, along with baggy trousers and grey sneakers. She is white in complexion.

"Karen, today's our anniversary,if I tell you what's the surprise,it won't be much of a surprise now would it?" Said Jason. He had short,curly brown hair in bangs and wore a brown shirt, along with faded blue jeans, and blue sneakers. He was brown in complexion.

"Come on, please, you know i hate suspense" She said, wrapping her hand around his. This caused him to blush.

"Sorry babe, but I can't say it." said Jason, making Karen to pout. By now, they had already crossed the road, and were walking along a crowd on another sidewalk.

"You'll just have to wait for dinner."He said with a smile.

"Ohhh,What do you have in mind for dinner?" Said Karen a bit seductively.

"Oh, you know,we go to a restaurant, treat ourselves to some food. Watch a movie, and we go back home, where I can show you your gift." Said Jason, not being able to read exactly what Karen was talking about.

"And after that? you can't tell me that's how you want to end our dating anniversary. And here i thought you were the adventurous type." She then drew her face closer to his, Making him squirm a bit.

"That is,if you catch my drift"She said in a whisper. Immediately Jason broke out into a hot sweat.

"W-W-What d-d-do y-you mean by that? We a-a-aren't married yet, d-d-don't you think we would be going a b-b-bit too far? Said Jason, trying his best to keep his composure, especially with all the people around him. Jason however, wasn't all that lucky however,as Karen began to chuckle.

"You're sweet when you're nervous, you know that?" Said Karen sweetly. This caused a man in front of them to laugh to himself a bit.

"Kids these days" He said with a smile.

As the couple began walking down a street,a Car was suddenly hurled towards them.

"Get down!" Said Jason,as he pushed Karen down the floor to prevent her from getting swatted off the road. Suddenly,the people who were once on the street began to run away, in fear of something.

"Monster! Run away, it's a monster!" Shouted a man. As he began to look around him, Jason's eyes suddenly caught the object of the people's fears. Far away from where he and Karen was was something that wasn't human in any form,as it was red in color, and was very tall and huge in size. It had four arms and four eyes, Along with Long Black hair reaching down to it's shoulders. It wore a black, sleeveless vest which had four holes for the creatures four hands. it also wore large cargo pants. On two of it's hands were laser pistols,and on it's back was two long modified shotguns. All dark blue in color. The creature looked at Jason with a frown. Upon making Eye contact, Jason became visibly worried.

"Bardan,how?" Said Jason, familiar with the Beast. Bardan,as he was called,was now walking closed to the couple. As he did this, Jason then looked to Karen.

"Karen please, you need to get out of her. It's not safe." Said Jason

"But i can't just leave you with that thing.what if he hurts you,or worse..."

"I'll be fine. Please just trust me. I just need to take care of business." Said Jason,now holding her face closely to His. After a moment. She then released his hands From her face.

"I trust you. But please, come back in one piece." She said with a nervous smile.

"I will" Said Jason, smiling back. She then began to run to safety, Leaving Jason and Bardan together.

"Well, well, well,if it isn't Max Tennyson's little pup?" Asked Bardan,with venom in voice.

"What do you want Bardan, and how are you not in the Null Void?" Asked Jason.

"Oh a little riot and some violence amongst the inmates. And using the Null Void projector that one of you so called plumbers was clumsy enough to drop did the trick." He said Smugly.

"And as for why I'm here, I'm here for some revenge. You and Tennyson shut down my drug trade on Khoros. Cost me a lot of Taydenite,and a lot of my clients." Said Bardan, his anger rising.

"Oh that's why, figured. You know we couldn't just allow you to continue selling Malaxidin to other neighbouring planets, it's against galactic law." Said Jason

"It was business, and you ruined it!." Said Bardan.

"Your business was putting innocent lives in Danger. Did you think you could just go on with what you were doing, without popping up on our radar, especially with the side effects?" Jason said,now standing his ground, almost in defiance of Bardan.

"We took the side effects into consideration. That's why we also went through the stress to also sell Heplaplex, but you plumbers just had to stick your noses into where it didn't belong, and ruined everything!" Said Bardan,his anger almost reaching it's peak.

"It's our job to stop thugs like you from ruining people's lives." Said Jason more defiantly than before. Bardan had enough, and Grabbed Jason with his upper right arm.

"Enough with the Chit-Chat! You're going to take me to Max Tennyson right now, otherwise you're never going to see your sweet girlfriend again." Threatened Bardan

"Over my dead Body." Said Jason.

"You wanna bet on that?" Asked Bardan with a wicked grin. He suddenly began to squeeze Jason, making him to scream.

"If you tell me where Max Tennyson is, I'll make your death as swift as possible." Said Bardan.

"What does Max have to do with this?" Asked Jason.

"He's just as much involved as you are in my Capture. Now you're going to pay, you're all going to pay." Said Bardan squeezing Jason even further. Struggling to breath, Jason snuck his hand to his back pocket. As he brought it out,he threw a metal pellet with exploded into a bright light, a small flash-grenade.

"**Gaaaah!**" Screamed Bardan,who was blinded From the light. Ignoring the pain from his arms, Jason snuck his hand into his left pocket, bringing out a small metal cartridge with a button on it. As he pressed the button,his entire left fore-arm Became covered with a Black and White Gauntlet, with a button on the arm, and one on his thumb. As he pressed the one on his thumb, The Gauntlet suddenly shifted to a hand cannon. Pointing it to Bardan,a mechanical voice suddenly sprung up, saying.

"Target acquired,do you wish to proceed?" Asked the voice.

"Fire!" Responded Jason. Before Bardan could react,He was blasted across the street, and into a comic shop. Upon seeing Him,the owner immediately fled.

"That sonova bitch,he used the oldest trick in the book." Said Bardan, getting up only to be met with another blast, only this time,with a lighter charge,as it blasted him outside the shop.

"I would have blasted you with enough power to take you to the next street, but seeing as how I'm trying to reduce property damage,this will have to do." Said Jason, with his other arm now with another gauntlet of it's one. It was also smoking, most likely being the one that Jason used to shoot Bardan with.

"Lucky shot" Bardan said, standing up.

"You won't be so lucky again" He said darkly. Bardan then grabbed one of his laser pistols from his holster with his lower left arm,and shot it at Jason,who jumped to the right, and shot with his right hand cannon. Bardan then grabbed the second one with his lower right arm, and shot at Jason's blast, nullifying it. The two then began a shoot-out, with both dodging any blasts that they couldn't counter. Because of the power of the Blasts, Bardan was made to further behind for safety.

"Oh no you don't" Said Jason,who then began running full-speed at Bardan, showering with blasts much more fierce than before. Being Careful as not to allow any one hit him, Bardan jumped behind of a Truck. Suddenly,he lifted the truck and Hurled it towards Jason, Making the latter to look in shock. Before he could react,The Truck fell on him, causing Bardan to grin.

"Not so tough now are you? Shame tough,I was hoping to entertain myself a little bit more. Oh well,all good things come to an end." Said Bardan,who began to walk away. He then stopped when the Truck exploded, Making him to turn back. A large amount of flames began to erupt from where the Truck had once been. Bardan began to smile wickedly, brought out his guns,and decided to walk back to the Carnage that he had caused. He then stopped, about to speak before he was met with a sucker-punch from inside the flames, pushing him back a few feet away from the fire. From the fire came Jason, who's Gauntlets had become Metallic Fists, and his body being protected by a light force field.

"Had a hunch you wouldn't go down that easily. You Plumbers Never did know when to quit though." Said Bardan, With the last sentence making him to scowl.

"Give up Bardan,If you do, you'll be taken back to your cell in the Null Void, and we'll pretend that this never happened" Said Jason more seriously.

"I'd like to see you try, Plumber" Said Bardan.

"If that's how it has to be..." Said Jason. Suddenly,he then ran towards Bardan,who kept his guns back in the holsters, and began to smirk

"This is gonna be fun"He thought.

Jason began to attack Bardan with quick blows to his stomach.Some of them had landed, while the others were blocked by Bardan's lower arms. After holding Jason's arms with his Lower arms,He then slammed the Upper arms on his back, Making Jason to fall to his knees,and grabbed him with the lower ones, throwing him to his right.

As Jason was about to get up, Bardan was about to punch him with his right Upper and lower arm. Seeing this on time,Jason rolled out of the way,then got back to his feet. He then rushed to Bardan, and landed a right cross to his face, before Bardan could raise his body completely, following up with a left cross. He then gave Bardan a jab punch to the abdomen, making Bardan to respond with an all arm slam. Luckily,Jason slid between his legs and layed a punch to his back, Making Bardan to wince in pain due to the strength of the punch, which was stronger than the others. Bardan,in retaliation,swung his left upper and lower arm to hit Jason,who only flew a few feet as he managed to block the attack before it hit.

Enraged, Bardan got up and Rushed towards Jason. He then swung his two upper fists to Jason's face, but missed,as Jason dodged them completely. Jason then blocked the blows that came from Bardan's lower fists. Jumping back,He sidestepped to the right to avoid a punch from Bardan's Upper and lower left arm. Jason then hit him with a right cross. Bardan also did the same with his right side, making Jason to dodge to the left, and hit him with a left cross. This managed to make Bardan Stumble baci, giving Jason the opening he needed to Jump into the Air,and Slam Bardan with Both fists to his face. This Made the Red Giant to fall to his knees. As Jason was about to punch him in the face while he was down, Bardan held Jason's right arm with his upper left. Smirking,He then punched Jason's elbow twice with his upper right, causing the Plumber to wince in Pain, and Punched him square in the face, sending him back. Before Jason Could get up, Bardan Stepped on his left arm, causing Jason to scream even more.

"Hurts doesn't it? Well you better brace yourself, cause I'm going to do a lot more." Said Bardan menacingly. As he crushed the gauntlet on Jason's left hand,

He raised him up from his right, making Jason to look at him eye to eye.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds. By the time I'm done with you, they'll be nothing left. Once your partner hears that you're dead. He'll have no choice but to come out and play with me. And then, I'll do the same to him." Said Bardan,who was enjoying every moment of Jason's suffering. With Blood trickling down his nose, and his hair ruffled, Jason looked utterly and completely beaten. But he didn't let that bring him down.

"I won't let you win..." Said Jason under a muffled Breath, but it was still clear enough for Bardan to hear.

"I've already won, and you've already Lost. Just accept it, and you can make more easier for yourself..."Said Bardan with slight irritation.

"Not gonna happen!" Said Jason,who then proceeded to kick Bardan in the face, making to drop Jason. Immediately,Jason converted the gauntlets into a hand cannon, and Fired at Bardan, sending him to a car. Jason held his crushed arm gauntlet in pain.

"I should have just stuck to a shootout,i had better chances then. Now, I've damaged the prototype Battle Gauntlets." Jason said in disappointment of his own actions. He was even more disappointed to see that His opponent was still standing without much injury apart from a few scrapes.

"I know Tetramands are well known for their strength and endurance, but this is just plain annoying." Whined Jason.

"The same goes for you Plumber. I'm surprised that you can still go on this Long, but no more games!" Shouted Bardan. Immediately he hurled Car he crashed into, and started running towards Jason, opening Fire. Jason was able to Blast the Car while it was mid-air, but wasn't able to Dogde all the laser blasts. With one hitting the already fractured Gauntlet, shattering it, and another hitting him in the Gut, making him fall to the ground. Bardan then towered Jason menacingly.

"This is were we say our Goodbyes, Plumber. It was a good show you put up, but it's about High time that you met your end. When I'm done you, Tennyson's next."Bardan said,his hands on the trigger.

In Jason's mind,his life was flashing right before his eyes, from when he met Max at a restaurant, to when he bumped into Karen while walking, and how he established his relationship with all of them. And in his heart, there were mixed feelings, feelings of helplessness and hope. Helplessness due to the fact that he was now utterly and completely beaten. Hope, Because despite that,he still felt that Bardan would be stopped.

Almost like as if the heavens had answered his prayers,A Light, but powerful gust of wind blew around the area. In the blink of an eye, what stood in front of Jason and Bardan utterly shocked the both of them. It was a Tall man with Strong Muscles, and Short Blonde hair swept backwards,with two distinct cuffs that stuck above his head, learning slightly to each side. The man also wore a hero costume, which had a blue cape,and a full body suit which was Black,Red and White in Color.(This is the Young age Costume). This is All Might.

"Fear not Citizen,I saw your fight against This villain, and i am most impressed, but you have no reason to worry any longer,for **I** **Am** **Here**!" Said All Might with a powerful voice and a contagious smile.

"Whoever the hell you are, You're in my way, and I'm not going to be so lenient on some Human playing dress-up". Said Bardan who had now shifted focus to All Might. Before he could pull the trigger,he was disarmed in one swift motion, shocking both him and Jason.

"I will not allow you to harm anyone else, Villain." As All Might said this,he threw a punch aimed at Bardan's gut. The strength of the punch was so powerful that it built up wind pressure, and sent Bardan to the next street. All Might then turned back to Jason.

"Find yourself to safety, Citizen,I will take it from here." With That All Might took a jump, which cracked the floor he was previously standing on, leaving a bewildered Jason to his thoughts.

"Who is that Guy?"

**With** **Bardan**

Bardan had landed on yet another Car, making those who were still in the street upon seeing him to evacuate. As he got up,he began to wince in pain.

"That Human sure packed a punch. Sent me flying across the street. Just how am I supposed to get my revenge if someone like him is in my way?" Asked he asked himself this,All Might immediately appeared in front of him. Bardan immediately brought out one of his shotguns, and held them with his two upper arms.

"Stand Down Villain,I do not wish to harm you any further. If you turn yourself in quietly, you'll be granted a fair trial and hearing." Began All Might, Who wasn't all that interested in Fighting The Villain any longer.

"Like Hell i will!" Shouted Bardan. He then Aimed The Shotgun at All Might, and Fired at him. The Shot was So powerful that it made an explosion upon making Contact. To Bardan's Dismay,All Might had dodged the Shot completely, leaving a faint trail of Smoke behind him. Agitated, Bardan took two more Shots,all of which All Might dodged in blinding speeds, before dashing to Bardan's front in the blink of an eye. He then Backhanded the Shotgun off of Bardan's hands, making Bardan to retaliate with a Punch from his upper right arm. All Might held the Arm, blocking the attack, making Bardan to attack with his upper left, to which All Might also held. Not Relenting, Bardan Gut-Punched All Might with his Lower Left, Making All Might to release his Upper right. With the Freed arm, Bardan landed a Uppercut to All Might's chin, making him to take a few steps back. Bardan then Lunged at All Might, Who reacted with a right cross, only for Bardan to duck under the attack,then turn to All Might's back. Bardan then used his four arms to grab All Might from under his armpits, raising him up a bit as he held him in a submission hold (Forgotten the name of the move)

"If you don't give up right now,Then you're going to leave me no choice but to break every bone in your body, Understand?!" Said Bardan in a very intimidating Voice. All Might then began to chuckle, much to Bardan's surprise and annoyance.

"What's so funny?" Yelled Bardan.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm very amused by how you think you have me beaten." Said All Might with a smile.

"Guess I'll have to stop holding back" Said All Might with a sigh.

"The Hell you talking about?!" Asked Bardan. His question was answered his body began to vibrate. All Might started to spin them slowly, before suddenly using his super Human speed and strength to spin them with such Force that it created a mini-tornado that lifted them off the ground.

"What's Happening" Asking Bardan who was very inaudible due to how fast he was spinning.

"**Oklahoma** **Smash**!!" Yelled All Might. using all the built up momentum to fling Bardan off him with the mini- tornado he created. Now in Mid-air,at least Ten feet off the ground,All Might Watched as Bardan crashed on yet another Car, This time on a S.U.V at a Parking lot. As he landed on the Ground,All Might ran to his opponent. Bardan,who had just gotten up, all the while grunting in pain,saw All Might rushing towards him.

Reacting immediately,He grabbed the Remains of the Trashed vehicle and smacked All Might with it, sending him to the road. He then Split the S.U.V in Half and Threw both half's at him. All Might,who had just gotten up from the previous attack, wasted no time in smacking away the destroyed half's of the s.u.v. Enraged, Bardan slammed his fists into the ground, creating a shockwave so powerful that earth-spikes built up on the ground and went towards All Might. Smirking,All Might moved a bit to the left, and Stomped his right on the ground, just before the spikes could touch him, sending a much more powerful shockwave back to Bardan. Hesitantly, Bardan jumped into the air, right before the spikes could touch him. However,he wasn't able to jump that high,as All Might dashed towards him and landed a punch to Bardan's gut, sending Bardan flying back. Before his Back could touch the ground,All Might appeared behind him to land an uppercut to his back, sending Bardan twelve feet into the air. And if that wasn't enough,All Might appeared directly above him

"**Detroit** **Smash**!" Yells All Might as he lands a follow up punch so powerful,that it sends Bardan to the ground faster than he was sent flying, creating a huge crater in the process. All Might himself Landing gracefully, walking towards the crater to witness his handiwork.

"I must say that you put on a very impressive battle. You managed to make me use 20% of my power in that attack."

"However, I'm quite sure that that must have left you incredibly weakened. Surrender now and we will have no reason to drag this on any further" Said All Might as he looked down at his opponent from the crater,in both Acknowledgement of his opponent's strength, and concern for his wellbeing. Although he wasn't expecting any movement or response from Bardan,he was shocked to have found him standing despite his obvious pains and displeasures.

"You're strong, **Gahh**!"; Said Bardan,as he began to try and shift his dislocated bones back in place, which caused him much pain.

"Stronger than any one I've ever fought before, But that doesn't, **Agghh**..." Said Bardan as he fell to his knees,The Pain becoming too much for him to bear.

"At ease, Villain, you are greatly injured, and i do not wish to inflict any further injuries on you." Said All Might,his concern now more dormant in his voice than his previous confidence.

"Would you stop calling me that for Goodness sake? I have a name ya know?!" Said Bardan with annoyance.

"True, but you never did give me your name" Said All Might

"Neither did you Buddy"Said Bardan, trying to stand in a more composed form.

"My name is All Might, and I am a Pro Hero who's dedicated his life and gift for the greater good of mankind..."

"Save me the monologue, you self-righteous bastard. At least I know your name now,or at least the name that people call you by." Interrupted Bardan who Began Straightening his arms, much to All Might's curiosity.

"Now I'm pretty sure that you would like to know my name? Even though it took you smacking me along for some minutes before you could ask." Said Bardan smugly.

"In my defense, You were assaulting a civilian,and was about to do much worse if I had not interrupted." Said All Might,his smile slowly returning.

"Oh really? well my name is Bardan, and that "random civilian" Said Bardan while making air-quotes

"Was in league with another fellow who helped to destroy my means of livelihood."Said Bardan smugly.

"What means of livelihood could you possibly be referring to, Bardan?" Asked All Might,finally calling the villain by his name.

"That's none of your business, you sonova bitch." Said Bardan with rage slowly rising his voice.

"That's a foul mouth you have there, Bardan, and i suggest that you desist from your plans,or else..."

"Or else what? you'll take me down? now you might be strong, but so am I,I don't care if that punch you threw was 20% of your power, I'm not going to stop until i get my revenge,or unless you can take me out!" Said Bardan, who was becoming more and more erratic, and was now standing properly, shaking off his previous pain.

"So your reason for attacking that man was revenge i see? I'm afraid that I cannot let that happen. And if you cease to desist from your rampage,then you leave me no choice but to take you down." Said All Might,his smile now faded completely, replaced with an expression of seriousness.

"Bring it on then" Said Bardan, smiling smugly. Suddenly,he jumped from the crater,high into the Air,and above All Might. He then began falling downwards, raising his arms up in readiness to slam them down on All Might. All Might in response,drew his left fist back,in anticipation of Bardan's attack. But before either of them could collide,a Bright streak of Electricity hit Bardan, sending him to a nearby building. As All Might turned to the direction of the blast, which was to his left,he saw a slightly middle aged man who's hair was a blend of greyish-white and brown, and also wore a Light blue and black body suit. in his hands was a large gun in the shape of a rifle with a opening in the mouth, and electricity surging from the body. The weapon had a dark blue, black and white color scheme, and from the looks of it,This man was the one that shot the electricity that hit Bardan,due to light smoke coming out from the weapon. Before All Might could open his mouth to speak,he heard the falling of rocks, making him to turn to his right to look at Bardan. To his surprise,he saw Bardan under large pieces of rubble, struggling move as a result, making him to remain on his knees. Wearily,he looked unto them,his eyes squinting upon falling on the visitor.

"Y-Y-You B-B-Bastard! You finally showed up, didn't y-y-you?..." Said Bardan, collapsing on the floor before he could continue what he was saying. Shocked beyond measure,All Might turned his eyes to the strangely dressed man.

"Sorry for making you have to deal with him for so long, Just got the distress signal a few minutes ago. Tetramands have a high pain tolerance. Takes a lot to knock em out. You seemed to be doing just fine though But not to worry,the Plumbers will take it from here." Said the man with sincerity, which in earnest, only made All Might more confused.

"Distress Signal? Tetramands? Plumbers? Just who is this man, and what does he mean by all that he has said?" Thought All Might to himself. But before he could think any deeper, Individuals wearing the same strange dress as the man came in with even stranger equipment. Taken aback at first,All Might decided to shift his

attention back to the source of his dilemma.

"As much as I appreciate your kind gesture good sir, Just who are you?" Asked All Might

"Oh my apologies,I didn't Introduce myself. My name is Max Tennyson." Said the man with a smile as he now identified himself. Behind him came the same young man that All Might had saved from Bardan, still plain clothed.

"This is going to be a very interesting day..." All Might said to himself

* * *

**Present** **Time**

As All Might continued narrating his story, Izuku was dazzled by everything he said,

But also had a question in mind as well.

"So the very first Tennyson that you met was Max Tennyson, and you met him because he was the one who finally knocked out Bardan?" Asked Izuku,

"Precisely,Young Midoriya" Said All Might, glad to hear that his student was following

"But how is he related to Ben Tennyson, and what happened after he introduced himself" Asked Izuku with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"Ben Tennyson is Max Tennyson's grandson, and as for what happened right after he introduced himself..." All Might suddenly trailed off, taking his eyes to the wall-clock inside the room. it read "3:15"

"Is a story for another day,Young Midoriya" Said All Might making Izuku to say "Huh?", Obviously confused by All Might's statement.

"But why, All Might?" Asked Izuku

"The time is 3:15, School closes by 3:10, and you'll need all the time you can get now to prepare for the Sports festival in order to ensure your success." All Might then stood up, and placed his hand on Izuku's shoulder.

"Don't worry, after the festival, I'll continue the story from where we left off." Said All Might with a bit of a smile. Izuku nodded in approval.

**Location**: **Outside** **Class** **1-A**

**Time**: **3:20** **Pm**

The students of Class 1-A were all about to exist the class, but what stood in front of them shocked them greatly,as it seemed that all the other students from other courses had chosen to stand outside their door, blocking any hope of escape.

"W-What's going on?" Shouted Uraraka with panic over the situation.

"What business do you have with Class A?" Asked lida, maintaining his formality and composure.

"We can't get out! What'd you come here for anyway?!" Shouted Mineta, voicing his concern.

"Scouting out the enemy, small fry" Said Bakugo casually,who walked towards the door with his hands in his pocket. The statement he made made Mineta to point at Bakugo with anxiety, making Izuku to try to calm him down, despite being anxious himself.

"We're the ones who made it out of the villains attack.They probably want to check us out before sports festival." He continued dryly

"That's Kacchan in neutral"Said Izuku a bit tensely to Mineta. Now standely directly in front of the large crowd, which made a boy and a girl in front more nervous,Bakugo's expression became more serious.

"There's no point in do stuff like that. Out of my way, extras!" Bakugo said fiercely, stirring up the anxiety further in his classmates.

"Stop calling people "extras" just because you don't know them!" Said lida sternly.

"I came to see what the famous class A was like, but you seem pretty arrogant." Said a new voice which began pushing through the crowd to make it to the front. The owner of the voice made it to the front, revealing himself to be a Tall boy with tired looking eyes and dark,spiky purple hair.

"Are all the students in the hero course like this?" Asked the Boy, Making Izuku and the others shake their heads frantically in dissapproval, while making Bakugo to do a low growl.

"Seeing something like this makes me disillusioned." Said the boy with one arm inside his pocket and another at the back of his neck. As he raised his head up straight,he continued.

"There are quite a few people who enrolled in general studies or other courses because they didn't make it into the hero course. Did you know that?" Bakugo responded with a low grunt and a glare at the person who had just peaked his attention.

"The school has left those of us with a chance." Continued the boy,who now removed his hand from his neck.

"Depending on the results of the sports festival, they'll consider our transfer into the hero course. And it seems they may also transfer people out." He said, making the students shudder.

"Scouting out the enemy?" He said,his eyes now trailing off to those who weren't behind Bakugo, and those who were sitting down.

"I,at least came to say that even if you're in the hero course, and you're expecting a famous hero from the states as your tutor,if you get too carried away, I'll sweep your feet out from under you. I came with a declaration of war."The boy concluded

"This person's bold,too" Izuku,lida and Uraraka thought to themselves in unison while squirming a bit.

For a few seconds, Bakugo and the Mysterious boy exchanged glares, only to be interrupted by another new voice.

"Hey,Hey,Hey,Hey!" Began a boy with messy grey hair and black eyes which are tilted dramatically inwards,each lined with a very thick,jagged,tan-colored substance, which are presumably eyelashes.

"I'm from Class B next door! I heard you fought against villains,so i came to hear' bout it! Don't get so full of yourself!" The Boy yelled loudly.

"Another Bold person!" Was the thought that crossed the minds of the trio begin Bakugo.

"If you bark too much, It'll be embarrassing for you durin' the real fight." Continued the Boy. Bakugo in response, began to walk away,now with a more deadpanned expression on his face.

"You ignorin' me, bastard?!" The Boy yelled

"Wait a minute, Bakugo!" Said Kirishma who ran to the front.

"What're you gonna do about all this?" It's your fault that everyone's hating on us!" Kirishma said a bit skeptically.

"It doesn't matter" Replied Bakugo, confusing the four a bit

"Huh?" Replied Kirishma

"It doesn't matter,as long as you rise to the top." Answered Bakugo,his words seeming to have struck a chord with Izuku,who Gasped. As Bakugo walked away,The boy who was yelling earlier did not let up, saying "You bastard" in annoyance. Bakugo's words also seemed to have affected his classmates,as Kirishma clenched his fist and closed his eyes,as if trying to prevent himself from crying.

"That's so simple and Manly!" Said Kirishma in admiration

"Huh?" Said Kaminari in confusion, looking to where Kirishma was,by his side stood Sato and Tokoyami.

"You said it." Said Sato,who cupped his hand under his chin

"Huh?" Said Kaminari again, with a bit of worry

"The top huh? There's truth to that" Said Tokoyami in acknowledgement

"Hang on, don't be tricked, He just made more pointless enemies" Pleaded Kaminari. As Jirou and Momo were talking to each other, Todorki walked past them from behind.

"That's right, we'll just be at a disadvantage at the sports festival" Added Mineta to Kaminari's argument. As lida and Uraraka looked onto the growing conservation, Izuku trailed off,lost deeply in his thoughts over past events.

**Flash-Back**

"I'm just... I'm just getting started!" Said Bakugo in tears outside The U.A high school gate in front of an Izuku with a Bandaged arm.

"You hear?Here I'll become number one!" Said Bakugo loudly with convinction in his voice.

**Present** **Time**

"Kacchan..." Thought Izuku as he looked from Bakugo's back as he walked away

"Am i...an idiot?" Thought Izuku,who clenched his fist upon remembering other memories.

"_I'll __definitely_ _become_ _a_ _hero_ _and_ _make_ _money_, _and_ _let_ _my_ _parents_ _take_ it _easy_!"

"I set _my_ _sights_ _on_ _being_ a _hero because_ _i_ _want_ to _be_ like _my_ _brother_."

"_Time_ _is_ _limited_!,_if_ _you_ _expect_ to go _pro_,_then_ _the_ _path_ to _your_ _future_ _will_ _open_ up at _this_..."

"_That_ _slight_ _difference_ in _attitudes_ _will_ _have_ _a_ _big_ _impact_ _once_ _you_ _go_ _out_ _into_ _society_!"

Now shifting his mind from those words, Izuku found himself in an all too familiar landscape, and saw a younger version of himself standing on top of an abandoned Bus, shirtless and screaming in acknowledgement of his achievement at the time.

"I _hope_ _you_ _won't_ _forget_ _how_ _you_ _felt_ _back_ at _the_ _beach_ _park_"

With this final thought, Izuku then looked forward,in acknowledgement of what he must do now.

* * *

**Location**: **Musutafu**,**Japan**

**Time:4:15** **PM**

As The various students of U.A began their individual trainings for the Upcoming U.A sports festival,The Alien Force were trying their best to familiarize themselves with their new surroundings. Inside of A four-storey hotel,At the last floor,Was a hallway with yellow lightbulbs lighting it up. In that Hallway was eight different doors each arranged in a row.one on the left side of the wall, and the other on the right. The doors on the right stood out the most as they had door stamps in different colors. The first had a green door-stamp, while the second had a pink. The third had a black door-stamp and the fourth had a blue. Out of the four doors however, activity was heard more audibly from the first door. Inside The door was a well spaced out room, with some mild form of clothing scattered around.

There was also a well furnished table,chair,a green armchair,a fireplace and a flat screen TV with a console attached to it. On top of a king size bed with rose-like white and yellow coverings and double pillows layed Ben Tennyson,his arms behind his head and one leg standing up, with the other down. On the arm chair, which was formerly facing the fire place, but was now turned to face Ben sat Kevin Levin. Beside him sat Gwen Tennyson. One of the chairs from the dining table inside the room was rested on a wall opposite Ben. On that chair sat Rook Blonko.

"I gotta say,this place is awesome. The Beds are comfy, the food is great, the rooms are nice, the service is top-notch. It really does deserve the four star rating in my opinion." Said Ben with a bit of enthusiasm.

"You can say that again, Buddy. Nothing beats having your own personal space better than when it's one fit for a king." Said Kevin with a grin.

"As much as I'd like to agree with you two on the experience of this place, we'll have to shelve it and talk about something more important." Said Gwen.

"I agree, Gwendolyn, and I would also like to point out yet again that is a necessity that we learn japanese before the week of the sports festival is upon us." Said Rook.

"Rook's right.Like Nezu said,a lot of people will be coming to watch the sports festival since it's the most famous sporting event in Japan. And since a lot of people already know who we are, there's a very high chance that people would want to interact with us." Said Gwen.

"That and the fact that The Students of U.A would most likely have Japanese as their prime language. So speaking to them in English will prove to be quite troublesome." Added Rook.

"You guys are making good points and all, but there's a problem. We can't learn Perfect Japanese under just two weeks." Said Ben, Surprising Both Gwen and Rook, but not Kevin.

"Why'd you say that Ben? Just some hours back, you seemed pretty confident that we'd be able to learn Japanese before the sports festival." Said Gwen, trying to understand Ben's sudden change of heart.

"Yeah, back then,I actually didn't have any idea on how hard it would be to learn Japanese." Said Ben in self-defense.

"That, and we both got a ton of new phrases wrong when Rook decided to start the lesson" Said Kevin in agreement, remembering how they all agreed to begin their Japanese lessons when they had settled in. Out of the three,Gwen fared the best, while the other two boys struggled greatly to pronounce even the simplest of greetings properly. But in their defense,they had never spoken Japanese before, and Gwen had some prior experience before hand.

"It's all part of the experience, Kevin. you can't always expect to get something you're just learning newly right on the first try." Said Gwen with a bit of a pout.

"We know that,Gwen, and we'd be more than willing to keep doing our best to learn Japanese during our stay here. But since we'll be interacting with the locals very soon, and very often, we'll have to think of something to help with the language barrier." Said Ben,now sitting up on his Bed.

"Perhaps Ben-dude is correct" Said Rook with a sigh.

"See?" Said Ben pointing to Rook,with a grin on his face.

"Fine" Sighed Gwen "What are you suggesting?"

"I'm Suggestions that since our Plumber Badges have In-built Universal Translators as one of the features,We can use that to talk with the locals. But in the cases that something happens to our Badges,how about we still take Rook's Japanese lessons by the side,That way, it'd be more easier to be understood by the people." Said Ben. The logic behind his statement was so precise that it left his Friends shocked.

"Wow, I'm impressed, Tennyson. Guess you're not so lazy after all." Said Kevin with a smile.

"I'm full of surprises." Said Ben, now smiling more broadly.

"Well I'm glad that we could come to such compromise, right Rook?" Asked Gwen, turning to face the latter.

"Affirmative, Gwendolyn" Rook replied, Smiling as well.

"Great. Now that that's settled,how about we use these two weeks to also go around town?" Asked Ben with a sense of adventure.

"That would be very nice." Said Rook

"That'd be great. We could go to Mount Fuji,or Imperial Tokyo, Hiroshima peace memorial park,or..." Said Gwen in excitement, only to be interrupted by Ben.

"Woah,Woah,Woah,How do you know all this stuff?" Asked Ben in Surprise.

"I do my research" She answered with a smile, making Kevin to chuckle.

"What?" She asked teasingly, turning to Kevin.

"You're cute when you're geeking out, you know that?" Said Kevin teasingly, making Gwen to blush. Ben and Rook smiled from their positions.

And then the room was drowned out in further conversation, with occasional shouts and bursts of laughter every now and then, making the group to be very merry.

**"In order to be successful in life, there are three things you must not joke with. Mentality, Determination and Faith(They are pinnacles that can either make you or break you)**

Time had passed in the blink of an eye, and before everyone knew it, The morning of the U.A sports festival was upon them. Everyone had started to make their final preparations for the big day.

**Location: The Midoriya household**

As Izuku was squatted on the floor**, **trying to tie his school-lase**, **a short**, **chubby woman with green hair in a ponytail stood behind him**. **This was Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mother.

"Izuku, be careful not to get hurt" She said with concern.

"Okay" He replied, Getting up and taking his bag off the floor.

"I'll record it, okay?in high resolution." Inko said with a bit of enthusiasm

"Okay" Said Izuku, facing his mother with a smile.

"Do your best." She cheered. Izuku nodded in agreement.

"I'm off!"

**With the Alien Force**

Kevin was Parked outside the Hotel inside his muscle car, with Gwen in the passengers seat, and Rook in the left back seat. They were waiting for Ben,who was delaying them.

"C'mon Tennyson,how long is it going to take you to put some clothes on." Kevin whined. In frustration,He pressed the car horn repeatedly, making Gwen to wince in annoyance.

"Kevin, you're disturbing the neighbors" She complained

"I'm not doing it for kicks, though. I'm doing it so Ben can get his butt out of the hotel,so that we can get a move on. the sports festival is a 25 minute drive, and it's starting 30 minutes from now." Kevin defended. As if on cue,Ben stormed out of the Hotel entrance, backing up when he saw the annoyed expressions on his friends faces.

"Took you long enough, Tennyson." Said Kevin.

"Would you be so kind as to explain what held you inside?" Rook asked skeptically

"Sorry about that,I couldn't find my favorite jacket." Ben said, pointing at his trademark jacket, which held on his right hand.

"Ben, it's your only jacket" Said Gwen, Rubbing her template.Ben, however just grinned, proceeding to open the car door and enter after putting on his jacket. Noticing Ben's smile, Kevin grinned himself.

"Typical." He said, before proceeding to start the engine and drive off.

**Location:U.A High**

Stationed outside the entrance of U.A high was a multitude upon multitude of people, The most dominant being reporters,journalists,newscasters,e.t.c. All branches of the media had had parked over U.A ,in hopes to get a big scoop on the upcoming events. Amongst this crowd was a brunette with a long ponytail wearing a blue business suit. To her right was a young man with a white face-cap,a faint but present goatee, and a purple shirt over plain black jeans.

"The bag check's taking forever." said the woman with a pout.

"They were just attacked by villains,Of course they'll be more strict." Said the young man,who decided to look at the school logo, which was above the entrance.

"There are people criticizing their decision to hold it this year." The man concluded skeptically, however his words just made the woman grin.

"Controversy equals ratings!" She said excitedly, bringing out two fingers in the process.

"Class 1-A will be the ones to watch this year,huh?" She said in a much higher tone.

All around the school were different shops and stalls, each using the large number of people present as an opportunity to advertise their wares.

"With the passion of their last chance, and the tactics from their experience, the third years have always been the main event in past years..." Said a man talking to his friend in ecstasy

"But this year, the first year stage is the one to watch!" Replied the friend

"Hey, did you know that Endeavor's son is a first year this year?"Asked the first friend

"No way! Seriously?Wow!" Replied the second in Surprise

"The first year stage is gonna be good huh?" Said the first

At another stall an individual was ordering some food.

"One order of takoyaki,please" Said a Feminine voice. The bearer of the voice was quite interesting,as she was voluptuous in appearance, with purple eyes and white pupils, along with long,creamy blond hair, reaching her waist, with two shorter strands curled to frame her face, which are parted slightly to her left. Her attire was even more intriguing,as it was composed of a purple and pale tan-colored skin tight body-suit, accented with orange stripes. The suit had a pair of purple gloves with orange accents on the edge of the cuffs. The design was similar for the boots,which was cut off at the thigh in a deep V-shape. The suit also had three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest, and she also wore a pink domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the side. The stall she had stopped in front of was a small food stall, which a small tent to shade the owner and his goods. The owner was having a hard time looking at the woman straightly, blushing quite strongly when making eye contact. But he didn't let that stop him.

"Oh,Mt lady" Said the man, calling her by her name. This was Mt lady,a pro hero, and by her side were two individuals even more strangely dressed than her. The one by her left was a man whom was quite off in appearance,as his head was like a dome of wood, and the only sense organ showing from it was his eyes. His entire body was covered in wood, giving him the form of a humanoid like wood being. He wore a dark blue shirt and skinny jeans. This is Kamui woods, another pro hero.

The one to her right was a very tall, muscular man with a wild build with slightly-tanned skin. He has a square-jaw which juts out a notable amount, small eyes and short white hair,spiked out behind his head. His costume consisted of a large headband, with a yellow and black-striped caution pattern, matching his thick-wrist guards and the belt around his waist,a square buckle with a triangular decoration sat in its center. he had on a cyan-colored cardigan, which exposes his lower torso and the center of his pectorals,held onto his chest on each side by small metal nuts. He had dark-blue pants and a white stripe down each side, with the pants being slightly baggy on him.His shoes were plain black with a simple design. This is Death Arms, another Pro Hero.

"No green seaweed." Said Mt lady cheerfully,as she added to the order.

"One, right, that'ill be 500 yen." Said the man giving the price.

"Huh"? Said Mt lady in surprise.

Suddenly she began to move her legs to the right side slowly and continuously, while shifting her left-shoulder in the same motion, looking away to her left.

"Um...I don't have that much me right now..." She said innocently.

"That's hot, it's free" Said The man in arousal, giving her the food without collecting any payment

"Thanks!" Said Mt lady in joy

"Have you no pride?" Said Kamui in disgust.

The trio then proceeded to walk around the place, observing everything that was going on. This was to be expected since they were among the Heroes whose services were requested as security for the festival.

"I had also hoped to be able to do some scouting." Said Kamui, walking behind Death arms.

"We have to work security,so we don't have a choice" Reasoned Death arms.

"It looks like they called pro heroes from all over the country this year." Said Mt lady, enjoying her meal.

**Inside the Students waiting room for Class 1-A**

The students were getting ready for the festival in their own ways. most of whom were wearing the school's gym clothes. But not all of them were happy about it.

"Man...I wanted to wear my costume." whined Mina,who had just finished dressing up.

"To keep everything fair,we can't" Said Ojiro with a smile,as he stood beside her left.

"I wonder what the first round's gonna be..." Said Sato, sitting down on a chair with a rectangular table.

"No matter what comes,we have no choice but to deal with it." Said Tokoyami, sitting at Sato's right.

"Right" Said Shoji,who stood behind Tokoyami.

Suddenly, lida barged through the door.

"Everyone, are you ready?we will all be entering soon." He shouted. Suddenly, Everyone became overwhelmed with some form of pressure,the most notable being Izuku and Mineta,Who stood opposite each other.

"person, person, person, person, person..."Said Mineta counting his fingers for some unknown reason. Izuku inhaling some air, and letting it out to calm down.

"Midoriya." Said Todoroki,who had stood up from his seat, with his left hand in his pocket. Izuku then turned to face him.

"Todoroki, what is it?" Asked Izuku. All the students took notice of their exchange, and stopped what they were doing. Both curious and worried about what Todorki wanted to do.

"Looking at things objectively,i think I'm stronger than you." Said Todoroki calmly.

"Huh?" Said Izuku in shock, only to slump and say a "yeah" in sadness.

"But... All Might has his eye on you, doesn't he?" Said Todoroki inquisitively.

Izuku gasped at this statement.

"I'm not trying to pry about that."Said Todorki,who then proceeded to look Izuku in the eye with a bit of intensity.

"But I'm going to beat you." Said Todoroki. The hostility he was giving off was enough to not only make Izuku break into a nervous sweat, but also made the others react as well.

"Oh? is the best in the class making a declaration of war?" Asked Kaminari with a sweatdrop. Kirishma however, couldn't allow what was going on to continue any further, and stood up from his seat to approach Todorki.

"Hey,Hey,Hey! Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? Not now, we're about to start." Asked Kirishma,who proceeded to put his hand on Todoroki's shoulder, only to have it elbowed away.

"We're not here to play at being friends." He said coldly.

"So what does it matter?" Said Todorki while walking away.

The entire scenario had left Izuku quite shocked. So shocked that he was shaking where he stood, along with finding it hard to speak. However,he couldn't just keep quiet.

"Todoroki,i don't know what you're thinking when you say you'll beat me." Said Izuku nervously, making the other teen to stop in his tracks.

"But of course you're better than me. I think you're more capable than most people. Looking at it objectively..." His classmates were shocked by how he had chosen to utterly downgrade himself in just one say..

"Midoriya, you probably shouldn't be talking so negatively..."Said Kirishma, trying to negate the other's negative thoughts.

"But everyone--" Interrupted Izuku, his face staring at the ground, but his shaking stopping.

"The students from the other courses are aiming for the top with everything they've got!" Said Izuku, who's memory trailed off to the day that he revealed to All Might his reason for wanting to become a hero.

His fists which were once clenched while shaking had now relaxed,as a new wave of confidence began to wash over him.

"I can't afford to fall behind." Said Izuku, making Todoroki to now face him completely once more. Izuku in return,now looked at him properly in the eye,no longer clouded with fear and self-doubt.

"I'll be going for it with everything i have,too."

"Yeah" Said Todorki in acknowledgement

Bakugo, who had been watching their conversation the entire time like everyone else, looked at Izuku with rage. Almost like as if the Boy's mere presence agitated him.

**At the U.A grounds**

In a very occupied parking lot, The Blue muscle car had managed to find a good space after a minute of search. The car door opened, and the group came out from it. Their eyes immediately trailed off to the large crowd.

"Woah, that's a lot of people" Said Ben.

"No kidding" Added Kevin.

"Considering the fact that Japan is one of the most populated countries in the world,it shouldn't be all that surprising." Said Rook

"But it still is nonetheless." Said Gwen.

"Now that we're here, might as well activate the language translator on our plumber badges." Said Ben,who proceeded to bring out the badge from his pocket,the others doing the same. After a moment spent on interacting with the plumber badge software,a harmless green Ray shot at group, and the badges beeped out this in response.

"**_Alert: Command 106._**

**_Function: Universal Transalotr activated. Language; Japanese._**

**_Processing..._**

**_Process complete. Command successful"_**

After a moment of Checking themselves,Ben then cleared out his throat.

"Well,did it work?_" _Asked Ben. Gwen then put a hand to her chin.

"Only one way to find out. Come on." Said Gwen,who now started walking ahead, with the boys following suit. While walking through the crowd,Ben became visibly unsettled.

"You know i never thought of this until now, but what if the people here recognize me?" Said Ben.

"Judging by the extents of your popularity, I'd say that it would happen almost unquestionably." Said Rook.

"Not helping Dude" Ben said with a frown.

"What's the matter Tennyson? i thought you liked the attention?" Said Kevin with a smirk.

"Yeah i do, but there's so many people here that by the chance they get touchy it'll be hard to escape. And not to top it off that Nezu wants us to do an introduction of some sort when the festival holds." Said Ben skeptically

"So basically, what you're telling me is that the great Ben Tennyson, who's always been basking in the glory of his fans,is suddenly scared of them?" Kevin Teased Ben, before suddenly beginning to laugh

"Not funny dude." Said Ben still frowning.

"My bad, it's just I'm surprised to see this side of you Tennyson, Surprised and..."

"Kevin, quiet down will ya? Ben's right,if we draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves right now, it'll be hard to watch the festival on time" Said Gwen,interrupting Kevin.

"At least someone gets my point." Ben said, with a smirk slowly crossing his lips

The group suddenly stopped in their tracks,as Gwen then approached a young who wasn't accompanied by anyone from the looks of it.

"Excuse me,but would you by chance know how to get into the sports complex from here?" She asked

"Of course, just stay on your right,the entrance to it is there" Replied the young man with a smile.

"Thank you very much" Said Gwen smiling back. Turning to her friends,they looked at her in shock.

_Huh, looks like it did work out__. For a moment,I didn't even believe that it was you who was talking to that guy__." Said Kevin._

"Now that that's settled, let's continue walking" Said Gwen, but before they could continue walking, they were stopped by a shout

"Hey, isn't that Ben Tennyson?" Shouted a Female Voice.

"Ben Tennyson,here? That's not possible?" Shouted a male voice. The crowd began to murmur,all of them slowly turning their attention to the group.

"Uh-oh" Said Kevin.

"It seems this was what you were afraid of,Ben-dude?" Said Rook

"Well Duh" Said Ben. Upon Looking at him closely,The young man who Gwen had asked for directions shouted.

"It is Ben Tennyson!" The crowd went into a big frenzy approaching the group.

"What are we going to do?" Asked Gwen with a bit of worry.

"You guys go to the festival, and get seats. I'll be there in a jiffy." Said Ben

"But how are you going to handle this crowd?" Asked Rook.

"Just, Trust me,Ok?" Said Ben with a nervous smile.

"But you were the one who...

"Kevin,no time" Said Gwen, tugging his arm.

"Ugh,fine. Good luck Tennyson, and try it back in one piece" Said Kevin,as the group darted forward.

"Thanks" Said Ben dryly. As the crowd swarmed him,he had only one thought in mind.

"Why does This always happen to me?"

**Inside the Stadium**

The crowd present was in a frenzy over the excitement of the U.A sports festival, which was about to begin. Some were so excited that they couldn't sit down on their seats. Suddenly,A huge TV screen pinned on the top of the Stadium lit up, showing a man in a black biker outfit,and long blonde hair slid back to look like a horn. He also wore brown shades and a huge grin on his face. This is Present Mic.

"Hey" Began Mic, leading the crowd into a huge uproar.

"Pay attention, audience. Swarm,Mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the U.A sports festival is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready? It's time for the first year students to enter the first year stage."

**At the Midoriya household**

As she watched the events of the sports festival begin to unfold,Inko sat anxiously on her dark purple couch, waiting for her son to come on.

"Izuku" She said anxiously.

**At the pro hero section**

In a reserved seating section sat every pro hero teaching in U.A high,all looking keenly as the students were about to come out. All Might looking to be the most keen.

"_I want you to tell the world that I Am Here"_

Izuku, along with classmates stepped into the field, each having a look of determination in their eyes.

"Roger that,All Might" Said Izuku with zeal to no one in particular.

Just as they began walking in,Gwen, Kevin and Rook came in from the entrance to the stadium. They looked a bit exhausted to say the least.

"Hah,whew,we shook em." Said Kevin.

"Yeah, but we still got here late,ya know?" Said Gwen

"Perhaps, but not as late as Ben will be" Said Rook.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about Tennyson. We had to ditch the poor guy with a big mob just to get here." Said Kevin

"Which, by the way I'm still not too happy about doing." Said Gwen

"Neither am I but there's no need for worries. It's Tennyson, he'll be back before we even know it." Said Kevin with a smile.

"I agree, Ben has gotten into worst situations with his fans before" Said Rook.

"As we trust him to make his return soon,let us take the seats reserved for us by Nezu" Said Rook,who pointed to a high section in the crowd stand,in a row of almost filled up seats, were four untouched one's,with their names on it though tags. Rook started to walk towards it.

"Right behind ya buddy" Said Kevin,following suit. Gwen followed too, but not before looking back at the entrance.

"Please don't take too long,Ben" She said,then joined her friends to sit down. The people sitting beside them didn't seem interested in who they were,so they didn't really bother to look at them closely, much to the group's relief.

"The U.A sports festival" Began The loud voice of Present Mic

"The huge battle where fledgling heroes sharpen their swords once a year! Anyway,these are the guys, right?"He continued, getting more excited which each thing that he said.

"The miraculous new stars who overcame the enemy attacks with their hearts of steel! Hero course, Class 1-A, right?"Said Present Mic, introducing the students. All the students from Class-A walked towards the center of the field without showing any sign of pressure. That is,all except Izuku, who was practically shaking as he was walking.

"Th-Th-,There are so many people..." Izuku said frantically.

"Will we be able to give our best performance being watched by so many people?" Said lida as he was observing the crowd as well.

"This is also part of the training to become a hero."

"Man, he's going overboard with that praise. I'm getting nervous, aren't you, Bakugo?"Said Kirishma while walking behind them and Bakugo.

"No, I'm just getting more into it." Said Bakugo with a wicked smile.

"They haven't had as much airtime, but this class is also full of talent" Began Present Mic,as he got ready to introduce the following classes after Class A

"Hero Course, Class 1-B"

"Next up, General Studies, Class C,D, and E!"

"Support course, Classes F,G, and H are here,too"

"And Classes I,J and K"

The crowd on each of them as they entered the stage.

"All of U.A's first year's are here,now!"

"Huh,i know Nezu told us they were other courses in U.A, but it's still Surprising to see them in person." Said Kevin,who sat behind Rook with Gwen at his left.

"Tell me about it" Said a new voice, making the group to turn back. to their surprise and happiness,it was Ben,who leaned behind a chair while panting, hinting that he must have ran here.

"Ben, are you ok?" Asked Gwen

"Nice to see you made it back in one piece" Said Kevin with a smirk.

"Likewise, and I'm fine Gwen, thanks for asking. I knew that Japanese fans are very energetic and excited when they see a celebrity, but I never would have guessed this much." Said Ben, now regaining his posture fully.

"How so?" Asked Rook.

"They're pretty handsy, and they held me down so much that I couldn't transform to escape,heck,I wouldn't have even been able to get here right now without some help." Said Ben,who finally took his seat beside Rook.

"Really? who helped you to escape?" Asked Gwen

"It was a pro hero.Mt lady was her name.." Said Ben,who then scratched his head lightly in remembrance of the memory.

"A pro hero you say? mind telling us more about her?" Asked Rook.

"Maybe later Rook. I've already missed part of the introduction ceremony, and i won't want to miss more." Said Ben,now fixating his eyes on the students.

"Good point. The students do look very interesting too" Said Gwen, who did the same. The others nodded in compliance and did the same. As the students stopped at the middle of the field,a large flat- white stand, around ten feet erupted from the ground, along with a woman on top of it. This woman immediately drew the audience's attention, and not for the right reasons. She was dressed rather provocatively in a black-leather breastless leotard over a white body suit, which pronounced said breasts even more, along with her already voluptuous body and legs. The leotard had red-gemstone like accessories in a vertical pattern from the collar to the mid-driff. She also had on translucent black-thigh high stockings and black knee-boots. She has long,sparky dark purple hair and a small red mask on her face, handcuffs on both wrists and a red utility belt decorated with gold studs around her hips, along with a matching pentagonal buckle in it's center. On her right hand was a Flogger-style whip.

"Time for the player pledge!" Shouted the lady.

"Oh, this year's chief umpire for the first year's is the R-Rated hero, Midnight?" Said a man dressed as a pro hero,who was blushing wildy from just looking at her. And from the looks of it,it wasn't just him. Many of the men sitting around him were blushing as well.

"What about the Principal?" Asked one

"The principal is at the third-year stage every year." Answered another.

"Talk about making an entrance" Said Ben with wide eyes.

"Can she even be considered a Pro Hero with the way she's dressed?" He continued,stunned by the woman's liberal form of dressing.

"Apparently,yes. Her name is Midnight, and she's an R-Rated Pro Hero" said Gwen with a bit of a frown after saying that last word.

"And you know this how?" Asked Ben.

"Gwendolyn and I have been looking up as much as we could on this pro heroes since our arrival. She happened to be amongst those who peaked our interest." Said Rook with a straight face.

"What's with The R-Rated hero title then?" Asked Kevin with a bit of mischief on his face.

"It has something to do with the nature of her Quirk. Apparently she can release a sleep-inducing aroma of some sort when she sheds some part of her clothing." Said Rook with a touch of uncomfortableness as he said the last line. Kevin on the other hand, made a low whistle.

"Makes sense. Though,I wouldn't mind to be on the receiving end of her Quirk,if you know what I..." He was interrupted with an elbow from Gwen.

"C'mon Gwen, I'm just kidding." Said Kevin, trying to sound innocent.

"Not funny, Kevin, I'm right here you know." Said Gwen, with a slightly more significant frown.

"I know that, Babe. it was just for kicks, nothing more." Said Kevin pleadingly.

"Uh huh" Said Ben sarcastically

"I'm not lying!" Said Kevin in response, raising his voice just a bit.

"I didn't say you were lying." Said Ben in self-defense.

"Then what's with "Uh-huh"? Asked Kevin

"The Uh-huh is because it's pretty obvious that you were checking her out, even if you meant no harm..."

"I was not! I was just trying to make light situation" Said Kevin

"What Situation,if I might ask?" Said Rook,a bit confused over the banter.

"Ya know? The nervousness that came over talking about her dressing?" Said Kevin in self-defense.

"Uh-huh" Said Ben more sarcastically than before.

"Would you quit that?" Said Kevin, getting a bit annoyed.

"Dude, it's obvious that you're lying. Even Rook can tell you're lying..." Said Ben.

"No, I'm not" Said Kevin

"Yes you are. I'm your best friend Dude. Of course i can tell when you're lying." Said Ben.

"No, I'm not" Defended Kevin

"Yes, you are" Said Ben

"No, I'm..."

"Enough!" Said Gwen, shocking the others.

"As much as I'd like not to interfere in your little argument, you're disturbing everyone else from watching the festival." Said Gwen. The two boys looked at Gwen in confusion, before looking around them to catch some glances of annoyance their way.

"Woah, Guess you're right" Said Kevin.

"Sorry about that" Apologized Ben.

"It's alright fellas. Just try and pipe it down a bit when you're arguing." Said a guy

"Will do" Said Ben with a smile.

"Also, it's not bad if you find Midnight to be hot, most of us do. Just try not to make your girlfriend jealous and insecure over it." Said another with a innocent smile. His statement made Kevin and Gwen to blush a bit.

"How'd you know?" Asked Kevin

"It's pretty obvious. No need to worry though. You two look like a great couple." Said the other guy.

"Th-Thank you..." Said Gwen a bit Embarassed.

"You're welcome"Said the guy.

Rook on the other hand,smiled silently over the matter.

"Told ya" Said Ben with a smirk

"Shut up, Tennyson." Said Kevin with a bit of annoyance. The four then diverted their attention back to the students.

"Representing the Students is Katsuki Bakugo from Class 1-A" Said Midnight authoritavely. Her words stir a struck of confusion and angst among the students. Bakugo on the other hand, already begun walking to where she was.

"What? it's Kacchan?" Asked Izuku nervously.

"That guy did finish first in the entrance exam." Said a male student.

"In the hero course." Said a female student with a sigh, looking over to Class A.

"R-Right" Said Izuku dryly.

"It's obvious she hates us" Said Sero faintly.

"And it's all Bakugo's fault" accused Kaminari. Bakugo,with his hands in his pockets, and his head facing the ground, climbed up to the stand where Midnight was. The students from Class A looked at him with worry, over fear of what he was going to say. The students from the other courses however,looked at him more intensly.

"Wonder what kind of person he is" Said Ben to no one in particular.

"Wel, whoever he is, looks like he's stirred up half of the students by just standing there." Said Kevin as he observed Bakugo more closely.

Bakugo,on the other hand, took a deep breath, and looked at the crowd with a straight face. He then spoke to the mic placed for him.

"I pledge--" He began slowly,as is summoning more courage to continue what he was about to say.

"That I'll be number one." He concluded.

"I knew he'd do that!" Said the Entire Class A in unison with anxiety.

Almost immediately, Bakugo's statement caused a huge upset amongst the other students.

"What the Heck?!"

"Stop messing around!"

"Don't be so full of yourself, Class A!"

"You sludge Bastard!"

"Why are you doing something so disgraceful?" Shouted lida.

"At least become a nice bouncy step for me to jump off of." Said Bakugo with a thumbs down to mock those who were already angry even further.

"This guy has quite the ego if you ask me." Said Ben with a small frown.

"Perhaps, but I do find it commendable that he could say something like that at all." Said Rook with a hand on his chin.

"Guess these guys might be more interesting than I thought" Said Kevin with a faint smile.

"How overconfident can you get? I'll crush you!" Said the loud boy from earlier in Class B.

"Confidence,no...The old Kacchan would have laughed while saying that" Thought Izuku, looking closely at Bakugo who was walking towards his direction.

"He's driving himself into a corner" At that moment, Bakugo's shoulder hit Izuku's just a bit, even though the green haired boy had walked out of the way. Izuku looked at Bakugo's back with a bit of an unimpressed expression.

"Getting the rest of us caught up in it is just like Kacchan, though" Thought Izuku.

"Now then let's get started right away!The first game is what you'd call a qualifier..." Said Midnight.

"U.A does everything right away,huh?" Said Uraraka, standing close to Tsuyu.

"Every year,many drink their tears here! Now is the time for the fateful first game!" With the wave of her flogging whip,a big Tv screen appeared behind her, and on display appeared to be a rolling simulation,reminscient of Black-jack arcade consoles.

"This year it's..." As she said this, the simulation stopped and was replaced by new wording on the screen, which said

"**Obstacle Race"**

"This!"

"An obstacle course race" Said Izuku.

"All 11 classes will participate in this race.

The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium, about four kilometers. Our schools selling point is freedom" With a seductive lick of her lips,she continued.

"As long as you stay on the course,it doesn't matter what you do!"

"Now, Take your places, everyone" She said excitedly.

All the students stood before a dark hallway with a red gate in front of it. on top of the gate,was three circular orbs which glowed green.

"All Might" Began Izuku thinking of his mentor.

"_I want you to tell the world that I am here!"_

"Thinking about it realistically, without really being able to regulate One for All..."Thought Izuku

"That's too unreasonable"

One of the orbs lost it's color, almost like a countdown for when the students should start moving.

"That's why I have to go beyond"

The second orb lost it's color, leaving one more.

With his mentor's words fueling his resolve, Izuku had one final thought.

"Please watch me!"

The last orb finally lost it's color.

"Start!" Yelled Midnight.

Like bullets fired from a gun,all the students ran into the hallway.

"Okay, here's the play-by-play!" Said Present Mic, finally continuing with his announcing.

"Are you ready to do the commentary, Mummy Man?" He asked Aizawa who was sitting to his left and still in bandages.

"You're the one who forced me to come." Said Aizawa, dryly.

"Let's get started right away, Mummy Man! What should we pay attention to in the early stages?" Asked Present Mic. Aizawa narrowed his eyes, before saying.

"This part right now."

"Hey,Hey!"

"This is too narrow!"

"Ouch!"

"Hey,move!"

In the middle of two students elbows was Izuku struggling to move and breath. Mineta was in a similar dilemma, only between other students legs. Managing to get out of their elbowing, Izuku looked at the path they were al supposed to go to.

"I see... This means from the start, it's already..."

"The first sifting" Completed Todoroki.

Suddenly,a large gust of ice filled the hallway, even going as far to the outside of the hallway, freezing up even the top of the outside itself. Todoroki ran out, freezing the ground as well with his steps.

The Alien Force stared with wide eyes as the entire hallway was frozen over.

"He froze them all in place with one fell swoop"Said Gwen with surprise

"A Quirk able to manipulate ice with such magnitude must be very powerful" Said Rook in a Theoretic sense.

"Sorry, but..." Began Todoroki

"Oww,What the...

"It's freezing over!i can't move!"

"So cold!"

"Outta the way,i can't get it off!"

With an explosion from his palms,his navel laser and a long pole created with her Quirk. Bakugo, Aoyama and Momo took to the sky to avoid Todorki's ice attack.

"Take That!" Shouted Kirishma who leaped into the air as well.

"No way, Some of them didn't get hit" Said Kevin with a bit of excitement over the turn of events

"Looks like the table's about to turn" Said Ben.

"Naive, Todoroki!" Said Momo.

Todoroki looked back while running to observe those who were catching up with him.

"I won't let you get away so easily! You half and half bastard!" yelled Bakugo, releasing an even more powerful explosion to meet Todoroki.

With a front flip with his tail, Ojiro had also avoided Todorki's ice.

"You got me with that once. You won't get me again!" Said Ojiro, confidently. Tokoyami whoosed past him with His Quirk just as he said that.

"Woah,that was close!" Said Mina,who had jumped to the air and began releasing Acid from the holes on the sole of her shoes. She began skating a bit uncannily, trying to keep herself from falling. Izuku and Mineta, along with another boy weren't frozen over, but rather, were trying to run on the ice to cover ground.

"I can't is my special move yet" Said Uraraka with annoyance as she and some other students treaded the ice carefully to avoid falling over. The boy with purple hair had Three boys carrying him.

"They're used to using their Quirk's,huh..." He said a bit sheepishly.

"More people outside of Class A were able to dodge that than I expected." Said Todoroki who was observing the situation while running. A sound made him look up, and to his surprise,he saw Mineta throwing the grape balls on his and jumping off them to cover ground while avoiding slipping from the ice.

"I've outwitted you, Todoroki.How pathetic!" Said Mineta with a smirk while free falling.

"Take this,My special attack." He then brought out one more grape ball

**"Gra****.**.." Before he could continue,he was swatted away by a giant metal finger. Izuku,upon seeing his classmates plight, stopped running and gasped in shock. Mineta, having the wind knocked out of him,fell to the ground, and began barrel-rolling.

"Mineta!" Yelled Izuku.

A large,Red mechanical eye began fixating it's view on Izuku, making him to turn around to face it. Standing behind him was what seemed to be a giant humanoid like lizard robot with a single red eye and wheels for legs.

"Targets found...Lots!" Said the robot,in a cold,humanless voice.

"The Faux villains from the entrance exam?!" Said Izuku in shock.

"This isn't looking good" Said Ben with a bit of worry in voice.

"Obstacles have shown up, suddenly!"Starting with... The first barrier!" Yelled Present Mic with excitement

Todoroki looked on at the three faux robots that had closed him down.

"Robo inferno!"

"Aren't those the zero points villains from the entrance exam?" Said Kaminari with a bit of fright.

"Seriously, the Hero course had to fight those?"

"This is what they meant by obstacles?"

"They are too many! I can't get through!"

"So This is what they used in the general entrance exam?" Said Todoroki taking on a bit of a fighting stance.

"I wonder where they got the money for it?" Said Momo to no one in particular.

As the robot raised it's hand to attack, Todoroki stomped his right foot on the floor, Covering Both it and the ground with ice.

"If they went through all this trouble, I wish they would have prepared something better."

Placing his right hand on the floor,a large circle of ice surrounded Todoroki. With the hand getting closer, Todoroki looked up to the robot rather defiantly.

"Since my stupid old man is watching."

With a powerful swing of his right hand,a large pillar of ice built up in the ground and went straight to it's target, freezing it to the brim in place. Clenching his right hand, and letting out a breath of relief, Todoroki looked at his handiwork, before running off again to complete his objective.

"He stopped them!"

"Between their legs. we can get through!"

"I wouldn't if I were you!"Said Todoroki while running.

"I froze them when they were unbalanced" As he said this,parts of the robots body began to fall off

"They'll fall over" And with a loud thud,they did just that.

"Todoroki from Class 1-A!He attacked and defended in one hit! How elegant!" boomed the voice of Present Mic.

"Amazing! he's the first one through! It's you know, practically unfair!"

"His actions are logical and strategic" Reasoned Aizawa.

"As expected of someone who got in through recommendations!"Continued Present Mic

"He'd never fought them before, but those robo infernoes couldn't get past his elite moves"

If His previous performance had surprised them,his newest act nearly shook the group, with Ben being the most surprised.

"He just froze that thing over in less than a second, and with so much ice that It would rival Big chill's." Said Ben with amazement.

"His Quirk is most impressive.Perhaps the best we've seen so far." Said Rook with intrigue

"You're right on that, but i wouldn't want to sell anyone short.Even with the little we've seen,they're all pretty powerful and talented." Said Ben

"Something tells me that this is going to be one heck of a festival!" Said Kevin.

"Guys,look over there" Said Gwen, pointing to a clip on the Screen, making the others pay full attention to what she was pointing at. Their eyes widened once more upon seeing more of the Robot obstacles closing in on the students.

"Gotta hurry..." Thought Izuku with a bit of panic.

His mother who was watching from home was already tearing up upon seeing the robots.

"You can't beat those. Run away...Run away Izuku" Cried Inko.

"I have to get past these robots while also paying attention to the obstacles around me." Taking on a stance, Izuku looked on at the Robot with a nervous smile.

"Come on, Think! Now what?"

**To be Continued!**

**(Is that a JoJo's reference? You bet it is)**

**A/N**

**Whew, Guess that wraps up chapter 3. Sorry for not updating sooner, College has been hell, and i haven't had much time to myself these past few weeks as it is. But I still had fun writing this chapter nonetheless. So much fun, that i wrote up to 15k words on this chapter alone. I'm happy that we were able to make it to the beginning of the Tournament arc. Because from here on out, the true fun begins. Now on some potential misunderstandings you might have with this chapter, here's my explanation:**

**1)The shortness of All Might's flashback is because I want to write a well detailed and believable story on it,so there's a chance that i might be splitting some flashback scenes of it into future chapters. Same with Nezu. However,if you would want a full chapter dedicated to Max's relationship with All Might and Nezu,be free to tell me so and I will consider it.**

**2) Bardan, Jason and Karen are oc characters of mine who will have a significant influence on later chapters of the story. However, you'll have to wait to see just how significant, which probably,makes it more fun that way.**

**3)The Alien Force will be using Plumber tech to interact with people in Japanese for the time being. That is, until they learn Japanese fully themselves.**

**Chapter 4 will be updated something in February, but not sure when. I'm expecting a small break from school around then.**

**(Constructive criticism is encouraged, but not flaming.)**

**Thank you once again for reading my story. It means a lot to me. And please, have yourself a good one.**


	4. In Their Own Quirky Ways

**Hey there Guys**, **it's Shinobi360,** **and** **I'm** **back** **with a new chapter** **of the Ben 10** **and** **My** **Hero Academia crossover ****Story. Very grateful and moved by the support that I'm getting from all of you, also my gratitude extends to those who pointed out some corrections i could make in polite ways. I promise to use your advise to improve not just on this story, but any other project i might work on in the nearby future. Now,in this chapter, we are**** going to be looking at the continuation of the U.A sports festival, and the take that Ben's team has on it. Before we begin,here** **are a few tips to better understand the progression of the chapter:**

**1****)Many of the events that will take place in the festival will be heavily canon to MHA, apart from a few exceptions.**

**2****) Throughout the U.A festival,both Team Alien Force and the Students of U.A High will be able to form stronger perceptions on each other than they did before**.

**3)This is the update on the potential girlfriends for Ben that you guys have voted for. And these are their votes:**

**I) Melissa Shield (6 votes.)**

**II) Nejire Hado (6 votes.)**

**III) ****Itsuka Kendo (2 votes.)**

**IV) Mina Ashido (** **1 vote.)**

**V) Momo Yayoruzu (1 vote.)**

**VI) Inko Midoriya (1 vote.)**

**VII) Ochacho Uraraka (1 vote.)**

**By the way, I'm very sorry if I didn't add this rule to the vote earlier, but I'm adding it now. You can vote for three girls at max, but only once. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10 or My Hero Academia in any way. Both are owned by Man of Action and Kohei Horikoshi.

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

**In Their Own Quirky Ways**

**Location: U.A High stadium.**

As the dust caused from the impact of the Frozen Robots began to clear,The Students looked up to only see more robots waiting to pounce on them.

"Hey! Someone's trapped underneath!" Shouted a male student, looking at the Frozen wreckage before them.

"Wouldn't that kill them?"

"Will people die at this sports festival?!"

Many of the audience members also seemed to be visibly worried over what was going on, even the Alien Force showed signs of concern.

"Those robots looked like they fell on some of the students. i wonder if they're ok." Said Gwen with worry.

"I do too, but I don't think that the students would be put down that easily by them though" Said Ben. Almost like as if in response to Ben's statement, there was some visible activity going on with the defeated robots.

Suddenly, Kirishima burst out of the robot wreckage with his skin hardened and an angry expression on his face.

"Like I'd die!" He growled

"Kirishima from Class 1-A was underneath. That's crazy!" Shouted Present Mic with a mix of surprise and excitement

"That bastard, Todoroki! He timed it on purpose so it'd be right when they fell. If it hadn't been me, someone would've died!" Said Kirishima with convinction. Just to his right, movement could also be seen from one of the defeated robots as well.

"That Class A..." Began a voice, only for the individual responsible for the voice to burst out of the wreckage. The individual was none other than the second boy who confronted Class A before the festival, only difference being that his skin was as colorless and as hard as steel.

"Really is filled with Bastards!" He finished his sentence with rage.

"Tetsutetsu from Class B was also underneath! That's crazy!" Shouted Present Mic once more, identifying the boy to be Tetsutetsu.

"If it hadn't been me, someone would've died!" Growled Tetsutetsu.

"Is it just me or are those guys quirks pretty much the same?" Asked Kevin to no one in particular.

"Although the properties from which their quirks are formed are different,it seems that it's function is very much similar." Said Rook.

"Judging from the looks of it, they're not too happy about it being that way." Said Ben pointing to the two, making the others to observe that they were bantering while running.

"Our quirks are pretty much the same?! I have a hard time enough standing out as it is!" Said Kirishima with dismay in his voice.

"Wait, you little...!" Shouted Tetsutetsu, running right beside Kirishima

"Those guys are lucky. They can get through without the fear of being crushed." Said Kaminari, looking on from behind with some other students.

"Anyway, let's work together for now to clear a path!" Said a boy assuming dominance over the situation, morphing his right hand into a plant like one.

"**Boom"**

With the sound of the explosion interrupting them, Kaminari turned back, only to see Bakugo flying towards the robot.

"Bakugo?!" He said in surprise.

"Like I'd let you get ahead of me!" Thought Bakugo to himself, releasing one explosion at a time from both hands to gain altitude. Getting closer to the robot, Bakugo alternated to his right to dodge a fist from the robot's left hand. With the hand slumped down, Bakugo decides to stop flying and instead freefall towards the arm.

"Class 1-A's Bakugo! Since the Bottom's blocked,he goes overhead! Clever!" Commended Present Mic.

Landing on the robot's forearm, Bakugo was about to continue moving, only to hear Sero's Voice above him.

"You seem like you'd be the type to plough straight through, but you can go around when you need to huh?" As he said this,he was already high above Bakugo thanks to the elastic tape coming out from his elbow. As sero began to position himself for a landing, Tokoyami also showed up in mid air with him, using what seemed like a jet black humanoid bird with no legs, sticking out from his stomach to gain altitude. This Bird's name is Dark Shadow.

"I'm going to hitch a ride!Land!." Ordered Tokoyami.

"Aye,Aye" Replied Dark Shadow. The trio then descended to the ground individually.

"Class 1-A's got some really impressive quirks, and they got skills too. It's no wonder they're taking the lead." Said Kevin.

"And they seem to be doing very well. I almost wonder if our services would still be necessary, but then again,we are still in the opening event,so perhaps we might see more of what Nezu expects us to see later on." Said Rook. Ben nodded in agreement with Rook's statement

"One thing's for sure though, none of them are backing down from the challenge. None of the students from the other courses as well.They're all in it to win it." He said with a bit of admiration while still keeping his eyes on the event.

**At the Pro heroes section**

Sitting to the right of All Might in his normal state was a person in an astronaut suit and a person dressed like a cowboy from the wild west, with a brown and grey cowboy hat, and a red scarf across his neck,only difference was that he had an old-school tan mask on. These were Thirteen and Snipe, fellow pro heroes and teaching staff in U.A high.

"As expected, most of the group that's gone ahead is from Class A." Said Snipe, causing All Might and Thirteen to look at him.

"Class B and the other courses aren't so bad,either." Said All Might

"It's just..."

"... Class A doesn't spend a lot of time standing around." Said Aizawa, having the exact same thoughts as All Might, despite the fact that they were in different sections of the stadium.

Running forward,lida, upon noticing an average sized robot, (those closer to human heights)jumped into the air and gave it a side kick, making it to fall.

Attaching her earlobes to two separate robots,Jiro ran through their middle as they short circuited and also fell to the ground.

Running as well, Kaminari was put to a stop as a robot placed itself in front of him and was about to swing it's hand at him. Reacting quickly, Kaminari jumped up to dodge the attack, charging with yellow electricity, and planted his hand at the slumped robot arm, discharging his electricity into it.

"Those who experienced firsthand the world above them through the incident at USJ..." Began Aizawa as Kirishima was running forward.

"Release!" Said Uraraka, placing her hands together while running. As she did this,two robots dropped from not too high in the sky, and got destroyed upon impact on the ground behind her.

"Those who had fear planted in their hearts..."

Locking to Ojiro who had jumped into the air,a robot wasn't quick enough to react to his spinning front flip tail attack, which destroyed it's visor upon contact.

"Those who tried dealing with it and pulled through, but failed. Right now,it seems that they've reached a compromise within themselves, and that's to use that experience to drown out their hesitation.

Only question is, will that be enough?"

"I can't rely on One for All this early in the competition." Thought Izuku while running towards a robot, dodging to his left to avoid a swing from it. As he looked onward,he saw a material from the robot's shell.

"It's the armor of the one Todoroki defeated!" immediately, Izuku grabbed the broken armor plate and held it in-between his right arm.

"That robot will lock onto the target and track it." The robot built up in speed and began chasing Izuku, proving his theory correct.

"I'll make it build momentum. And then..."

With the robot right behind him, Izuku began to turn to face it, the armor plate in his hands.

"It won't be able to stop suddenly!" Izuku thought as he used the armor plate to smash the robot's exposed arm.

"Move!Move!" Izuku urged himself, wasting no time to observe his fallen opponent.

"This can be a shield too! It'll be useful!" Thought Izuku as he still held on to the armor plate. Almost immediately, Izuku came to a stop upon seeing more of the giant robots in his way, along with some other students who did the same. However,they were shocked upon seeing what seemed to be an explosive impact on the robots,as they all fell to the ground simultaneously. Looking behind him, Izuku saw Momo with her jacket opened in the middle, exposing her belly and bra.

What was more interesting though,was the cannon that she held to her left which was placed from the ground. Judging from the smoke coming out of the cannon,It was clear to say that Momo was the one responsible for the robots defeat.And judging from the fading pink glitter from the lower right corner of her belly,Momo must have created the cannon from there, hence her jacket being open.

"Yayoruzu!" Izuku exclaimed in Surprise.

"A piece of cake" Said Momo confidently. She then removed her hands from the cannon and began running towards the path where the robots once were. Not wasting any more time, the other students did the same.

"The path is clear!" Shouted Sato, running forward.

"She defeated those Zero-pointers so easily?No wonder she got in through recommendations." Thought Izuku to himself,as he looked at Momo while running.

"She took those things down by herself, and without breaking a sweat." Said Gwen with awe.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Said Kevin with a smirk, now very excited.

"Normally I'm not one to make assumptions so fast without collecting much data, but from what has transpired so far,I think it's safe to say that as of now,it seems that the boy from earlier, Todoroki and this girl must be the most powerful in Class 1-A." Theorized Rook.

"The most powerful we've seen so far you mean, some of them haven't even used their quirks yet." Reasoned Ben.

"Yeah, like that Green-haired kid. He's doing pretty good for himself, but i don't know what's holding him back from using his Quirk." Said Kevin in agreement.

"Well, whatever it is, something tells me that we're going to see it very soon nonetheless." Said Gwen.

"During the entrance exam,they were there to be avoided." Began Snipe from the Pro heroes section.

"If you see them as things to be defeated, they're dumb hunks of metal. You'll start to see openings."

_"I want you to tell the world "I am here!"_"I told him that even though i knew that it'd be unreasonable." Thought All Might as he looked at his pupil.

"It doesn't matter if it's close! Just get to the next round!"

"Hey,Hey. The first barrier's a piece of cake?" Began Present Mic in a more casual tone than his previous ones.

"Then what about the second?"

Just as he said this,The students immediately came to a halt from their running as where they were now required them to do so. Mixed with both fear and worry, they realized that they were standing at the edge of a cliff which seemed to be very high off the ground. They began to calm down a bit as they began to notice platforms made out of earth with the same height. The platforms were numerous and had oval shaped rings on top,with it's individual spaces being wide enough to hold groups of people. They each had long ropes attached to them that could be used to reach any of them giving the students the chance to walk through anyone of their choice.

"If you fall, you're out! If you don't wanna fall,then crawl! It's The Fall!" Shouted Present Mic.

"When did they build this stage?" Said Uraraka to no one in particular. Beside her were Mina and Tsu. Suddenly,Tsu began to walk forward, catching the girls attention.

"Tsu?" Began Mina, visibly confused by what her friend was about to do. But before she could continue any further,Tsu leaped into the air.

"Ribbit!" Said Tsu, before landing on one of the ropes, and holding onto it in a crouched stance suitable for crawling.

"Ribbit" She said again,now in a more light hearted tone, before beginning to crawl on the rope.

"This is like a glorified tight rope."

"She's fast!" Said Mina in awe. Suddenly,both her and Uraraka turned back to look at a girl who was dressed quite differently from the other students. The girl had salmon pink hair, which is generally shoulder-length,red and gold steampunk goggles,and a utility belt holding many more tools in its holster,on her legs were what seemed to be white,knee-length boots with a vertical space in the front of both legs.

"Here it is! Here's my chance to show off!" Said the girl with glee.

"It's time for my support items to be in the limelight!" She rambled while squatting, before standing properly and continuing.

"Look,all you support companies across the country!" Straightening her arms,she revealed what seemed to be a metal belt a little below her bust. On both sides were what seemed to be long metal pipes with a small cone-like surface in the front with holes on them.

"Wire arrows and...hover soles. Glitter!" She said, pointing to both the aforementioned metal belt and her boots.

"You're from the support course?" Asked Uraraka,her and Mina now facing the girl directly.

"What? it's ok to bring in items?" Said Mina, pointing to her gadgets.

"The hero course undergoes combat training regularly, right?" Began the girl.

"In order to keep things fair,we are allowed to equip items and costumes,as long as we developed them ourselves!" She continued, sounding more and more confident with each sentence.

"Or perhaps i should say..."

From the right wire arrow,shot a wire with a metal dome on the tip, which traveled far from where she had shot it and to one of the platforms.

"For those of us in the support course."

**Clink**

A small spear came out from the tip of the dome of the wire and attached itself to the edge of one of the platforms.

"This is the place where we can show off our ideas and skills to companies!" Just as she said this,her boots suddenly made the sound of an activated wind turbine, and levitated her off the ground by just a feet.

And with a slow but powerful burst,the girl dashed towards the edge of the cliff, shocking everyone watching.

"Come, take a look,all you big companies, especially the big ones!"

Just as she began to fall,she brought out a small, plastic like dome,very slim in shape, and the size of her finger. She pressed it down, and was suddenly pulled upwards by her wire she had dispatched.

"Look at my super cute babies!" She shouted in ecstasy.

Raising her legs up,she then planted her legs on the slope surface of the platform, using both the speed granted from her boots and the wire to ascend to the top of the platform. In less than two seconds,she had launched up into the air, using the few seconds of her free-fall to not only straighten her hands out in delight of her success, but also to giggle in her excitement. All before landing on the platform which was at the furthest end from where she had taken off.

"Any idea who she is?" Asked Ben with obvious amazement over the girl's performance.

"I haven't the slightest clue. She doesn't seem to be from the hero course" Answered Rook.

"Well whoever she is, looks like she knows her tech. Those boots of hers must have in-built turbines in them. To make them go even as fast as she did,she must have considered using reinforced and miniaturized engines in order to power it up. And those grapple arrows of hers must be gas-powered, but more condensed to pass through the arrows surface..." Before Kevin could continue with his ramble,he turned to his friends who were looking at him like he had grown two heads, with the exception of Rook.

"What? her tech's pretty neat, even if it isn't alien. I'm just admiring the craft." Defended Kevin.

"Right." Said Ben with mock sincerity.

"He isn't wrong though,Ben. To able to craft technology as versatile as that, even without alien technology is quite commendable." Said Rook in support of Kevin.

"See? At least I'm not the only one who's taken interest in her tech." Kevin said with a bit of gratitude that Rook was in support of his action, leading Gwen to sigh.

"Sometimes, it's hard to believe that even with your tough guy act, you're still a bit of a nerd when it comes to tech that impresses you." Teased Gwen.

"What can i say? It's one of the things I do best. And besides, i don't think I can be called a nerd with my good looks." Said Kevin with a smug smile

"Really now? Nice try Kevin, but good looks or not, I'm still going to see you as a nerd when it comes to tech." Quipped Gwen.

"Same here" Added Ben with a smirk.

"Is that so? Guess I'll have to count myself as a lucky nerd to have a beautiful girl such as yourself by side." Kevin Flirted, making Gwen to roll her eyes.

"Smooth move,Kev." Teased Ben.

"What can i say? it's part of my charm." Kevin quipped.

"Very funny, Kevin." Gwen said Sarcastically.

"But if you're done flirting, how about we focus on the festival? It looks like the other students are already on the move."

"And while we're at it, maybe we can also find some impressive tech to admire." Said Kevin with a bit of glee, causing Gwen and Ben to smirk.

"Of course we will" Said Gwen as the group now retained their full focus back on the festival.

**In the Commentators Room**

"A lot of different people are working hard for their chances,huh,Eraser head?" Said Present Mic, facing his fellow commentator.

"What are you idiots stopping for?" Said Aizawa with a tone of annoyance while watching some of the students who were yet to move.

Meanwhile, many of the students from Class A had already taken the initiative and began moving. Using his Quirk, Todoroki slid through the rope connected to one of the platforms by freezing it with ice coming out from the sole of his boot.

"And now, the leader of the pack is easily getting through first!" Said Present Mic.

Jumping off the frozen rope, Todoroki began sprinting towards a red stair case in front of him. Hearing some noise from behind, Todoroki, still running, turned to see none other than Bakugo who has hot on his tail, approaching him from the sky.

"Looks like he's getting fired up,a slow starter?" Thought Todoroki.

"Damn it!" Yelled Bakugo, increasing the intensity of his explosions in hopes of catching up with his opponent. Far behind them,lida came to a stop from running in order to regain his lost stamina.

"My older brother is probably also watching" Said lida in between his gasps for air.

"I can't let him see me act so uncool!" He yelled upon regaining his stamina, and stretched out his arms, using a minimal burst from the engine on his calves to pass through the rope,his outstretched arms being used to keep balance.

"That's so uncool!" Trolled Present Mic.

Meanwhile in the audience section, many of the people seated began to talk about the boy was taking the lead.

"That guy in first place is way ahead."

"His Quirk is really strong."

"But his natural athletic ability and judgement are also a cut above everyone else's."

"Of course, that's the Flame Hero, Endeavor's son."

"No wonder! the blood of the guy second only to All Might,huh?"

"There'll be fighting over who gets him as a sidekick!"

All this talk however didn't go unnoticed by the Alien Force,in fact,it intrigued them greatly.

"The son of the number two pro hero,huh? no wonder's he's so good." Said Ben with his hands under his chin in a thinking like position.

"Must be why he enrolled into U.A, to keep up the family name." Said Kevin.

"Or maybe he just chose to enroll into U.A by his own choice." Said Gwen.

"Or it could be both,who knows? But that aside, who's this Endeavor guy anyway?" Asked Ben.

"The Flame Hero, Endeavor,as you've already heard" Began Rook

"Is the second pro hero in the whole of Japan, right behind All Might. He was dubbed the Flame Hero because of the nature of Quirk,named Hellflame, which allows him to create, control and manipulate fire to very extreme temperatures."

"Sounds like a very powerful guy." Said Ben, who then looked back to Todoroki.

"And his son's pretty powerful too, guess it runs in the family."

"Indeed." Said Rook.

"You think he's here watching his son?" Said Kevin.

"I'm sure he is,he is his son after all, and this is a special day for him I'm sure he wouldn't miss it for the world." Said Gwen.

And Indeed, Endeavor was very near by, choosing to watch the events unfold from a semi-secluded area.

"The lead pack is a step ahead but below them, everyone's clumped together."Said Present Mic. On one of the ropes was Izuku who was crawling from upside down with the armor plate tied around his back.

"They haven't announced how many people will make it through,so you can't relax, push forward!" He urged.

"Izuku..." Said Inko, cheering on her son from her home with a bit of nervousness.

Far ahead of the or students, Todoroki came to a stop at the next obstacle course, which was a path filled with sand with some very noticeable circles on different sections of the ground. To both his left and right he saw small billboard signs, about Ten feet tall with Red Skulls plastered on them, with words coloured in yellow which each read **"Danger, Mines!!"**

"And now, we've quickly arrived at the final barrier. The reality here is...That it's a minefield!"Yelled Present Mic with his ever growing excitement.

"It's set up so that you can tell where the mines are if you look carefully! So you have to exploit your eyes and legs!"

"By the way, these landmines are for games,so they're not that powerful, but they're loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!" Said Present Mic with ecstasy.

"That depends on the person." Said Aizawa dryly.

"First place is already there?" Thought Izuku while running.

"Faster... Faster..." He urged himself as two other students ran right past him. Unfortunately,as one other student ran forward without caution,he accidentally stepped on a mine, and was sent flying to the air with a pink explosion covering where the mine had tripped off. Distracted by the explosion,a girl accidentally stepped on a mine, and was sent flying as well.

"I see, this is an obstacle that puts those in the lead at a disadvantage." Reasoned Todoroki who as he was treading the mines carefully,heard the sound of another mine tripped off, sending another male student flying.

"Trying to make it entertaining,huh?"

Using his Quirk, Bakugo whooshed through the minefields while maintaining two feet off the ground. Hearing the sound of his explosion, Todoroki turned to look at Bakugo who had a menacing grin on his face.

"This doesn't affect me!" And with another burst, Bakugo was right beside Todoroki.

"Bastard! Don't declare war to the wrong person!" Yelled Bakugo,who brought forth his right hand to attack Todoroki with an explosion thrust from his palm, making Todoroki to duck behind.

"And now, we've got someone new in the lead!" Said Present Mic.

"Rejoice,Mass Media! It's the kind of development you guys love!"

Dashing through the minefields was lida who was barely able to keep his balance for too long before being caught in the blast of three explosions.

"Hey,Hey,Hey,The rest of the pack is also speeding up! However"

Trying once more to Attack Todoroki with an explosion thrust from his right hand, Todoroki caught his arm and pushed it aside with his left, and tried to freeze Bakugo's hand with his right,who before the ice could encase his arm fully, also pushed it aside aggressively.

"Even as they push and pull at each other, can the two at the top remain in the lead?"

Watching as more and more mines were tripped off, and more and more students were sent flying, Izuku came to a halt with running, and watched on patiently,despite the stressful conditions surrounding him.

"It... It's far...!" Thought Izuku.

"But there's still stuff i have to do!" He yelled, plunging the armor plate deep into the ground. With more and more explosions going off by the second,many of the students found themselves in a stand-still,not entirely made up on what to do. Tying his arms behind the armor plate, Izuku looked on with determination in his eyes over what he was about to do.

"I'm gonna borrow your idea, Kacchan!" He yelled, right before taking a short run to a jump, leading to dozens of explosions coming off from where he had an once stood, drawing the attention of everyone around him, including Todoroki and Bakugo,who stopped their assault on each other to take notice.

"There's a huge explosion at the back? What's with that force?!" Shouted Present Mic. The explosion was so fierce that it caused many of the students to shield their eyes from it's intensity. With the explosion wearing down, Uraraka looked above her, only to end up being stunned by who had been propelled upwards because of it.

"What?!" Shouted All Might who stood up from his seat in utter shock over what had just happened.

"No way!" Said Ben,who was trying to stop his jaw from dropping. Both Gwen and Rook were nearly speechless from the display that just unfolded.

"Well I'll be damned!" Said Kevin who was just as surprised.

"Was it an accident,or did he do it on purpose?" Class A's Midoriya is in hot pursuit with that blast!" Completely stunned, Bakugo and Todoroki couldn't bring themselves to move as their eyes watched Izuku descend ferociously downwards from above them.

**Flash-Back**

"Landmines used for games..." Began Izuku with his thoughts,as he was plunging the armor plate down to the ground repeatedly, using it as a shovel to dig up and throw dirt.

"The type with fuses that go off if you step on them" He continued as he had brought up one of the mines, which were white in color.

"They're not that powerful, but if I lose my balance and set off a bunch of them, I'll lose a lot of time." He went on with his assault on the ground,not slowing down once.

"If i take injuries and stamina into account, it'd be better to slow down and avoid them."

"The jumpers can't jump carelessly either, and the further ahead you are,the more landmines you'll have to avoid." His mind then went to those who were already far ahead,as they had already began engaging each other in a heated attempt to overtake the other.

"They probably can't go very fast with all the obstacles."

"Look carefully!The places were those in front avoided. Everyone was the most careful around the entrance. They are a lot of landmines left."

"It'll be fine" He tried assuring himself.

"What's Midoriya doing?" Said Jiro,who had stopped briefly to look at him, before moving on.

"Don't be impatient here!"

"In the lead are Bakugo and Todoroki. They'll get through the last barrier soon." Said Present Mic.

"All right."

Finally coming to a stop with his digging, Izuku looked at his handiwork which was more than 14 landmines piled together,in one heap. Bracing himself after tying his hands around the back of his armor plate, Izuku looked on fiercely.

"I'm gonna borrow your idea, Kacchan!"

"Super explosive speed turbo!"

With a short run and a huge leap, Izuku fell onto his pile of landmines, which made a massive explosion, catching everyone's attention, and sent him high into the air.

**Present Time**

As Ben looked at the marvelous display that Izuku had just pulled off,his mind couldn't help but to drift off to a conversation he had prior to the festival.

* * *

**Flash-Back**

**Location: U.A High Stadium**

**Time: An hour before the sports festival**

Ben was still trying to push through the crowd that had surrounded him, only to be left frustrated at almost every effort. He then considered to go through the peaceful route, which was to give in the crowd's demands, which was to majorly sign any of the objects presented to him,or take selfies with fans. As he did this, the crowd began to reduce notably. Taking notice, he decided to speak out.

"All right guys,I really appreciate you wanting to spend more time with me and all,but I really don't want to miss the opening ceremony. So maybe if we can just leave this for another time..." As he had turned to leave,he was stopped by the numerous fans who had barricaded themselves around him once more, this time being more than before.

"Please, Ben Tennyson, we're such huge fans of you. Just one more autograph" Said a teenage girl.

"Could i please take a picture of you? It would mean the world to my son." Said a middle aged man.

"Could you please sign this baseball hat for my daughter?" Said a young woman.

"Could you please take a selfie with me?" Said a teenage boy.

As they kept on with their requests Ben couldn't help but smile nervously. If he were being honest with himself, he'd want to make sure each and every one of his fans who had approached him didn't leave disappointed. After all the negative publicity he had received in the course of his hero activities which were as a result of one certain newscaster,it had always warmed his heart to meet people who adored him and supported him nonetheless, even if he didn't admit it often.

And he had to give them credit for how they had asked him for their requests nicely, although he wasn't thrilled in the slightest by how much they had cornered him. At one point,it became hard for him to move around freely. He tried to raise his arms, but to no avail, due to how cramped he was.

"Um, guys? How about considering giving me some space to move around over here" His cries however fell to deaf ears as they still continued to cramp him further.

"Hey there,Why aren't all of you inside yet?" Said a familiar feminine voice which immediately drew the crowd's attention. Upon looking at the owner of the voice, the crowd screamed with glee.

"Oh My God, it's Mt Lady." Shouted a man.

"Who?" Said Ben, confused by what the man meant.

"Mt Lady,here? I must be dreaming." Said a young woman.

"She's not alone either. Look behind her." Said a boy.

Upon realizing that attention had been drawn to them,the individuals behind Mt Lady came to reveal themselves as none other than...

"Oh my God, it's Kamui woods and Death Arms." Shouted the teenage girl from before with such excitement that she could barely contain it.

"They're here too?" Asked a man who was in disbelief.

"Well don't just stand here, c'mon" Said another man.

The crowd suddenly ran towards the three pro heroes, only to be stopped by Kamui who made a wall of thorns to separate them.

"I would advise you to proceed with caution. As much as we appreciate your support,we aren't here to fulfill any of your requests." Said Kamui in his ever serious tone.

"We just came here to see what was the cause of all the commotion." Said Death Arms.

At first,Ben had considered running to the stadium,but he was curious to learn more about the people who had just seemingly come to his rescue,so he decided to push through the crowd to get a closer look.

"Ah yes, sorry for that, We all just got overexcited to see Ben Tennyson, and we couldn't help ourselves." Said a man sheepishly.

"Ben Tennyson? Here?" Said Mt lady with obvious surprise. Her teammates were just as surprised over the mention of his name.

"Where is he?" Asked Kamui.

"I'm over here" Said Ben, making Death Arms to look to his right as he saw a boy in a green jacket pushing through the crowd. Ben had finally stopped, and now stood facing him directly, with Kamui's branches being the only thing separating them.

"You're The Ben Tennyson? You're a lot shorter on TV" Scoffed Death Arms.

"Yeah, I get that atimes." Said Ben with his arms crossed. Suddenly Mt lady came in front of them and looked at Ben more closely, catching both him and Death Arms.

"And you are?" Ben asked.

Suddenly,Mt lady began to smile broadly.

"Oooh, you're a lot more handsome than I thought you'd be. it's a pleasure to meet you,Ben Tennyson." She flirted.

"Uh, thank you, and the pleasure is all mine. I'm guessing you must be Mt lady." Said Ben with a bit of a blush over the female pro hero's statement.

"Yes I am." She said with a bit of pride Noticing the crowd's mumur,Kamui then decided to speak out

"All right,all of you please leave for the stadium, the opening ceremony is about to start." He began before quickly stretching out a part of his branch into a small arm which he used to yank Ben into their small circle before any of the fans could a hold of him.

"I apologise for having to cut short your time with him, but we have some business to attend to with him." Said Kamui

"Now we know this might not seem fair at first, but it's for the best. If we don't interrupt you now, you might miss the opening ceremony, and you might not be able to claim seats as easily."

"Look on the bright side,Ben here's supposed to give a little speech sometime during the festival,so he's not really going anywhere." Added Death Arms as Mt lady helped raise him to his feet.

"And I'm pretty sure that Ben here would love to spend more time with you right after the festival. Isn't that right Ben?" Said Mt lady with her cheerful attitude, looking at Ben who although skeptical at first,Nodded in approval with a smile.

After some mumur amongst the crowd,they eventually began to run towards the stadium, their spirits raised even higher with the hero's proposal.

"Thanks for your understanding" Shouted Mt lady to the crowd who had already gone. Now both her and her companions full attention went back to Ben.

"Thanks for the save there,I was wondering how i was going to deal with all of them without running late at the same time." Said Ben with gratitude.

"Don't mention it. It's least we could do." Said Mt lady to which Death Arms nodded.

"Mt lady,Kamui woods, and Death Arms." Said Ben as he used their appearance to register who's name was who.

"I'm guessing you're all pro hero's right?" he asked

"Yes we are, we've been expecting you." Said Kamui woods.

"I noticed. I'm guessing Nezu told you to keep an eye out for me?" Said Ben.

"He did. He also told us to look out for you and three more individuals, but I don't see them anywhere." Said Kamui suspiciously.

"That's because my friends are already inside. I was going to join them before I got surrounded by those fans. I tried to convince them to let me go, but they wouldn't listen "

"Perhaps,but couldn't you use your Quirk to try and escape?" Said Kamui a bit coldly.

"My Quirk?" Said Ben a bit confused, before understanding what Kamui meant.

"Oh, you meant why I didn't transform? I was basically cramped from all sides,so i couldn't even move freely." Said Ben in self defense. His statement only made Kamui to hum in a tone that hinted disbelief. Taking notice,Ben immediately changed topic.

"So, how much did Nezu tell you guys about me?" Asked Ben.

"He told us that you and your friends were going to be tutors of some sorts to Class 1-A" Said Mt lady.

"He also told us to try and keep the fans and the media as far away from your group as we can,so that you could go enter into the stadium early enough to watch the opening ceremony." Added Death Arms.

"Really? well that's very thoughtful of him, and you guys as well, thank you." Said Ben.

"Ah,Don't sweat it, kid. It's nothing really." Said Death Arms,to which Ben nodded.

"Say,Ben, Since you're going to watch the festival as well, I'd like to know, which Class are you supporting?" Asked Mt lady with eagerness to hear his answer.

"Most likely Class A, especially since it's the Class he and his are supposed to tutor." Said Kamui.

"Actually,I don't have any Class I'm supporting to be honest. Nezu did tell my friends and i that Class A were amazing and all, being that they're the face of the school, but he never did give me the impression that the other classes weren't good either." Ben said a bit sheepishly.

"What're you driving at?" Said Death Arms,not completely following what Ben was saying.

"What I'm trying to say is, that even though Class A receives more praise and is the class to watch, I don't want to rule out any other class either." Said Ben, driving his former point home. His statement caused Kamui to raise a brow in confusion.

"Oooh, trying to acknowledge the strength of others and not just that of the one most seem to backing, i see? I admire that." Said Mt lady with both a flirtatious tone and a sincere one.

"Trying to give all the other classes a fair judgment too huh? I respect that." Said Death Arms with a grin.

"All the students of U.A hold vast potential, and are talented in their own right. Even if they don't hold as much prestige as the other students. I find it noble of you to acknowledge that as well." Said Kamui.

"Thanks for that. I've come to understand not to form immediate perceptions people's value without giving them a chance to prove themselves." Reasoned Ben.

"Good choice." Said Death Arms with a bit of praise.

"Say,Ben. For someone who's a foreigner, your Japanese is pretty fluent. Have you lived here before?" Asked Mt lady.

"Yeah,I almost didn't notice that. How is that?" Asked Death Arms,also curious as to how that was so.

"No,I haven't.In fact, it's my first time here. And as for how I'm able to speak Japanese so fluently, it's because of this." Ben then raised his left arm, drawing the trios attention,and shifted back the sleeve to reveal a square-shaped wrist-watch with a white and green color scheme. The faceplate was black with two green stripes forming an outline for a hourglass symbol.

"That's...a wrist-watch" Said Kamui,as if expecting something better.

"It's not just any watch. It's the Omnitrix. You know all those monsters you see me turn into on TV? This is how I do it." As Ben said this,the pro heroes looked at him with disbelief.

"You can't be serious." Said Kamui, doubting Ben's words.

"Oh, but I am. It's the source of my powers,or"Quirk" as you might call it." Said Ben, making air quotes to emphasize on Quirk.

"It's common knowledge that it's how i transform ever since the world found out about my powers. With it not only can i turn into different alien life forms, but i can also use the in-built universal translator function to speak,write and understand any language of the nine galaxies (**Not sure if they're up to 9 in the Ben 10 universe, but i think it's close to.)**

"Wait, wait,wait, those monsters you transform into, They're aliens?" Said Death Arms in obvious disbelief.

"Yep,they are." Answered Ben with a smirk.

"I know, it's pretty hard to believe at first, but they exist,I mean, come on, I'm sure you must have seen at least one at some point."

"They're people who can shape shift" Said Mt lady,a bit begrudgingly.

"And those who's Quirk's are mutations." Added Kamui.

"Although your Qui...Powers sorry,is more unique than anyone we've ever seen,to really say that Aliens exist..." Began Death Arms,his confusion very evident.

"Piece of advise,keep an open mind, not everything is what it seems. You guys probably must have seen some of them at some point, especially with all the attention to the public eye in most countries,but you could have brushed them off as just humans with Quirk's." Said Ben with his smirk still on his face.

Judging with how mt lady had tried to speak, but her words failed her was an obvious sign that Ben's words had struck a chord with not just her, but the other two as well.

"What about your friends? Are they human? Are you human as well?" Asked Kamui who finally spoke up.

Although the tone in which he asked was unsettling,Ben brushed it off as with also a logical reaction to trying accept a phenomenon that you once believed not to exist or chose to ignore.

"Long story short,yes,we are human, mostly." Said Ben.

"Mostly?" Said Mt lady, confused by what Ben meant.

"It's a bit of a long story, one that I can't really summarize." Said Ben,a bit sheepishly.

"All right, I believe you,not completely, but in a world where most of us have powers, and different types of disasters happen on a global scale,I wouldn't call it impossible." Said Death Arms with a bit of a smile.

"There's a lot more to it than you think, but the most important thing is acknowledging the fact that they're real. It might not be easy at first..." Explained Ben

"Yet you sound very confident in what you're saying." Interrupted Kamui, his tone slightly rising. This however, didn't go unnoticed by the pro's or Ben.

"And that's because of I've had encounters with them since i was ten. So yeah,I know what I'm saying." Ben quipped, which made Kamui to grunt a bit.

"Now back to what I was saying,it might not be easy to believe at first, but you will, eventually." Said Ben.

"Eventually?" Said Kamui, not impressed by how relaxed he was while saying this

"Look,I know that's not the best phrase to use, but it still fits. In a world where almost everyone has powers, what's there to stop aliens from being real?" Said Ben,who although wasn't satisfied by how he tried to pass across his point, didn't really bother to correct his choice of words, majorly because of how much time it would take to give them an in-depth argument on why aliens exist.

"Hmmm..." Began Mt lady.

"You're not entirely wrong, but not entirely right either...But still..."

"Still?" Asked Ben.

"I think it would be better if you transformed into an alien right now, it might give us more incentive to believe you." Said Mt lady with a bit of excitement.

"You want me to transform,now?" Said Ben

"Why not? Sounds like a good idea, wouldn't you say?" Said Mt lady, who then turned to Death Arms and Kamui.

"I don't know we've seen some of his transformations on TV." Said Death Arms

"But never up close. Come on, don't tell me your not the least bit curious." Said Mt lady.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." Death Arms admitted.

"See, what about you Kamui?" She said, looking at the pro hero.

"I... suppose that it would be interesting.."

He began.

"See?" So,Ben why don't you..."

"But, don't you normally give off some sort of bright green light whenever you transform? That could draw us some unwanted attention." Said Kamui who then proceeded to point to the takoyaki stand where Mt lady bought her takoyaki. Standing there was a reporter and a camera man.

"You have a point, Kamui. Knowing those reporters, They'd definitely bombard Ben with Questions if they see him, and Nezu did say that we should try to draw him away from any unwanted attention." Reasoned Death Arms.

"So, does that mean that no transforming?" Said Mt lady with a bit of a pout.

"For now at least,but maybe later. Thanks for the heads up by the way, Kamui." Said Ben with a smile.

"Don't mention it." Said Kamui.

"Speaking of time, when do you guys intend to go in to watch the festival? That is,if you're going to watch the festival." Ben asked.

"As much as we'd love to,we have our duties to attend to." Said Kamui.

"We're part of the pro's who've been asked to do security. I'm sure you already know about the fiasco with those league of Villains psychos?" Said Death Arms.

"Yeah,I have, it's part of why my friends and I are even here." Said Ben

"They're bad news. When they raided USJ and attack the students, the school had to call in every pro hero they could just to stop em." Said Mt lady with a bit of uneasiness over the event.

"I heard All Might was involved too." Said Ben,who although had already been briefed on this before, decided to pretend that he didn't, being that he was enjoying talking to them.

"Yep, that's how bad it got. Even when he did arrive,he still had his hands full with that Nomu monster. The thing nearly fought All Might to a stalemate, that is, until he showed it why he's the number 1 hero." Said Death Arms with admiration.

"Seems like someone's Fanboying" Teased Mt lady.

"What can i say? All Might's the best there is in the pro hero game. He's earned my respect time and again. Not to show my admiration for him is a crime on it's own." Said Death Arms with a chuckle. Upon hearing his words,Ben smiled, making a mental note to try and learn more about All Might if given the chance,that is,if he didn't end up meeting him anyway.

"Say, whatever happened to that Nomu monster? I know most of the league escaped, but i never heard about what happened to it." Asked Ben.

"After All Might punched it to kingdom come, the thing was found unconscious in a park around the city, and was arrested. Not much info has been brought up on it since." Answered Death Arms, making Ben to place his hand under his chin as he began to think deeply on something. Noticing this,the three didn't bother him,a bit curious about what he was thinking about. Before Kamui could speak out,Mt lady interrupted him.

"Say Ben, since you and your friends have had our own fair share of fighting bad guys, how would you describe your experience with most of them?":She asked with a smile.

"Huh?" Said Ben, being caught a bit off guard with her question, before speaking himself.

"Oh that? It's a bit of a rollercoaster if you ask me. One moment,i could be fighting an intergalactic warlord who wants revenge against me for smacking him around all these years. Next,I could be fighting power hungry tyrants constantly seeking world domination,or i could be trying to stop an alien race that's genocidal in nature. But it's all in a day's work though.(**A/N:Did you get all the references?**" Said Ben with pride. To say that the three heroes were surprised is an understatement. Even with all of the news they had heard about Ben Tennyson and his companions, and the little that Ben had told them earlier,they had often ignored it, finding it too crazy. But here he was,Ben Tennyson, standing right there telling them all this with such a mix of pride and sincerity that made it sound very true.

"Wow. Just,wow." Said Death Arms,not being able to think of better words to form.

"That's the reaction i get from most people,when I tell them. Doesn't make it any less satisfying when I see it though What makes it more satisfying in this case though,is the fact that you look like you're trying to keep an open mind, just like i said" Said Ben with a grin.

"Don't be so sure, kid. I'll admit that most of what you've said,as much as we don't want to admit it at first,does check out, but it's gonna take a lot more convincing to have us believe." Said Death Arms with his own grin

"You'd think that with all the times that aliens have openly tried to conquer the earth, there'd be a lot less people who still didn't believe in them." Ben thought to himself with his arms crossed.

"Fair enough." He said,his grin still on his face.

"As much as My companions and I would like to hear more of your stories" Began Kamui

"I believe that it would be best if you were to leave. The opening ceremony is just about to start." As Kamui said this,Death Arms looked at the Tv screens placed all around their vicinity, and one by one,they all began to light up.

"Kamui's right, I'd love to hear more from you, but I wouldn't want to miss the opening ceremony." Said Death Arms with a bit of disappointment, but it wasn't noticable,as he tried to brush it off with understanding. Mt lady however, wasn't so subtle.

"Awww, can't you stay with us a little longer? I was really enjoying our talk." She said with a tone of childish hurt.

"I was too, really, but I have to go. My friends are waiting for me. Maybe we can catch up on where we left off after the festival?" Said Ben with a smile,as he was about to leave. Mt lady then entered a thinking posture, as if trying to give Ben's word deep thought.

"Hmm,how about a tour around town to go with it, and it's a deal." She said playfully.

"A tour? And just the two of us?" Asked Ben, not entirely sure what she was driving at.

"You could bring your friends too if you want,unless you'd want for it to just be the two of us." She said a bit seductively.

"Yeah,i'm inviting my friends with me too. I'm sure they'd want to see more of the town, and having a local as our tour guide would be great." Said Ben with a bit of optimism.

"That's great." Said Mt lady with joy over spending more time with her new acquaintance. She then looked to Death Arms and Kamui.

"Do you guys want to join too?" Said Mt lady.

"If it's in the evening,then why not." Said Death Arms in agreement.

"How about you Kamui?" She said, asking the other pro.

"I might have to check my schedule. If there's nothing that I'm doing before then,then I could join as well." Said Kamui with a bit of uneasiness.

"Great. Now that that's settled, looks like I'll had to go now. Everyone's already moving inside." As Ben was just about to leave,he then waved to them.

"I'll catch you guys later." Before running towards the stadium.

"Bye Ben. Have fun at the festival." Shouted Mt lady, waving him goodbye. As Ben was finally out of sight,Death Arms spoke out.

"Looks like someone's already started making moves "

"Don't be silly." She teased.

"He might be handsome, but he's a bit young for me. That and we just met."

"Then why did you suggest the tour to him in the first place?" Asked Kamui.

"Well, since he seemed so invested in our conversation,I thought that he'd be more to continue in somewhere not as cramped as this place, and what better way to do so than by a tour around the city?" Said Mt lady with enthusiasm.

"I'm not so sure that that was the best choice,Mt lady. I mean,we don't know that much about him, and even from the little that we do know about him, from the news, he's often portrayed as..."

"As a menace?" Said Mt lady with a bit of annoyance,interrupting Kamui before he could finish what he had to say.

"It sounds to me like you don't trust him." She said.

"I don't know anything about him or his group aside from what the public sees them as. And it just so happens that a good number of them don't see him as a hero, myself included." Said Kamui a bit sternly.

"And why's that, Kamui?" Asked Death Arms.

"Doesn't it bother you that someone as young as he is allowed to operate without any form of government supervision whatsoever." Kamui argued.

"That's because of many of the civilians in the United States do not possess Quirk's. That and the laws that they abide by are different from ours." Said Mt lady with a bit of annoyance.

"It doesn't underplay the fact that many disasters and epidemics take place there nonetheless, and every time that happens,Ben Tennyson is in the center of it all. Him and his creatures. It also doesn't help that he's kept the nature of his activity secret for quite some time, and the veil sealing those activities wasn't removed until last year." Kamui pointed which made Mt lady to look at him with a bit of guilt.

"T-That doesn't necessarily m-m-mean that he's a bad person." She said stuttering.

"Are you really going to continue arguing with me over someone that you just met, and whom we know so little of?" Kamui said with a tone that suggested a rising rage.

"From the little we've seen of the kid,he looks like a nice guy. Sure,we don't know much about him, but that doesn't mean that we should jump to conclusions so fast." Said Death Arms, speaking up for Mt lady.

"I'm not trying to judge him." Began Kamui,who sighed before continuing

" I'm just trying to advise you both that we should at least be cautious around him. Granted,he does have some noble traits such as being friendly and non-dismissive of people, but apart from that,we don't know much about him as a person. I'm not against you trying to learn more about him, I'm just want to at least try and be more discerning before trying to build a friendship with him."

"So what are you trying to say right now?" Asked Death Arms.

"And how do you view Ben?" Asked Mt lady.

"I don't view Ben in any light other than he's yet to do anything to make me feel uneasy around him. As for what I'm trying to say,in essence,is that let's not be too fast to grow attached to him, until we can understand for ourselves why Nezu called in for the services of him and his friends. Does that sound fair to you?" He then looked to his friends,who seemed to be trying to understand all that he had said, before Mt lady eventually let out a sigh.

"Yes, it's fair, but I'm still in support of Ben being a good person." She said with a bit of defiance.

"As much as I disagree with you,I can respect your opinion." Said Kamui, who then turned to Death Arms.

"What about you,Death Arms? What do you think" He asked.

"I think... That Ben deserves a chance from you at least. He seems like an all right kid, and that uneasiness that you're getting from him might be misleading you." Said Death Arms without the slightest hint of hesitation, showing that fully believed in what he said.

"I would like to believe that too, and as such,i respect your opinion as well. Now,if we're done talking about Ben Tennyson,I think it would be best if we went back on patrol. You can never tell what might happen." As Kamui said this,he began to walk away from the group.

"Right behind ya." Said Death Arms before following suit. Although a bit reluctant at first,Mt lady eventually followed, also going with them to their original post of duty.

* * *

(**All** **that** **we** **are**, **All** **that** **we** **become**,**Begins** **and** **ends** **with** **ourselves**)

**Present** **Time**

"I know I said i was going to try and give all the classes a fair judgment since I haven't seen their full potential, but if Class A keep outdoing themselves like this,I might just have to join the bandwagon of everyone's who's supporting them whole-heartedly" Said Ben more to himself than to his friends, especially with how faintly he said it.

As Izuku continued his descent to the ground,his opponents were too stunned by his come back to move, and before they knew it,he was already in front of them.

"Actually, he's taken the lead." Shouted Present Mic in disbelief. The crowd in turn,gasped in disbelief as well.

"I flew just like i'd planned, but there's so much force!" Thought Izuku as his descent to the ground got stronger and stronger with each passing second.

"And...I didn't think about landing!"

**Boom**

Taking to the Sky,An enraged Bakugo released another explosion, propelling him in a straight line towards his prey

"Deku, don't go ahead of me!" He shouted.

Stomping his right foot on the ground, Todoroki made a straight ice-trail to form immediately.

"This'll give those in the back a path..." Thought Todoroki,who then began to run towards his opponents who were ahead of him.

"But I don't have time to worry about what's behind me!"

"The two formerly in the lead have stopped trying to slow each other down and are chasing Midoriya!" Began Present Mic.

"Now that they have a common enemy, they've stopped fighting. The fight's not over yet,though."

"What're you saying?" Said Aizawa dryly.

Still falling, Izuku suddenly began to lose balance off his armor plate, and was visibly struggling to hold on.

"Oh no..." He thought

"I'm losing speed! That's not surprising. They'll overtake me in an instant!"

Now falling even more, Izuku was directly above Bakugo and Todoroki,who were neck and neck on their race to overtake each other.

"Thinking about the time I'd lose landing, there's no way I'd be able to take back the lead."

"Damn it! No, don't let go!" He urged himself. At this point,he was upside down and his face was directly in the middle of both Bakugo and Todoroki's side.

"Grab hold of that chance you got to get in the front of these two, and don't let go!"

Determined,He then did a front flip while in mid air, making him to place his legs on Todoroki's and Bakugo's backs respectively.

"If I can't take back the lead...then i can't let them get ahead of me!"

With his hands still on the rope tied to the armor plate, Izuku who had used the momentum of his flip, brought down the armor plate with a powerful slam to the ground, which in turn, triggered a mine, making it to explode. The explosion was so powerful that it not only immobilized Todoroki and Bakugo, but it sent Izuku further ahead than the duo. With his face about to hit the ground, Izuku instinctively did a front roll to gain enough momentum to change to a sprint, giving himself the ultimate head start.

"Midoriya swiftly blocks those behind him!

Would you believe it? He cleared the minefield in an instant!" Shouted Present Mic in praise of Izuku's actions.

Recovering from the explosion, Bakugo and Todoroki immediately went to a full on sprint in hopes of catching up to their opponent.

"Eraser Head,your class is amazing! What're you teaching them?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Said Aizawa, looking on to The three in contest for the win.

"They got each other fired up on their own."

"U.A sports festival, first-year stage!" Began Present Mic.

"Not listening!" Izuku said to himself.

"Who could've predicted the developments at the beginning or this conclusion?"

Despite using their Explosion and Ice respectively, Bakugo and Todoroki couldn't overtake their opponent.

"Right now,the first person back in the stadium is that man..."

Coming out of the entrance to the stadium was none other than...

"Izuku Midoriya's made a huge splash!

The crowd immediately went into a frenzy, cheering on the victor of the obstacle course. Even Team Alien Force cheered on Izuku as well.

"Yeah, Alright!" Shouted Ben.

"That's how it's done!" Shouted Kevin.

"Woooh." Shouted Gwen.

"Well done, Izuku Midoriya!" Shouted Rook.

As happy as everyone was,no one was truly more happy than Inko Midoriya, who's tears of joy came out like a fountain.

"Izu..." She Chanted her son's name while slumping down the couch.

Outside the stadium stood Kamui Woods and Death Arms who were manning their posts at the stadium's entrance. The chants of the crowd made them to turn to the Tv screen placed on the wall, and who they saw on it greatly surprised them.

"Hey,that kid's..." Said Death Arms

"Oh yeah. If i remember correctly, he's from last year..." Said Kamui. Mt lady on the other hand,was busy basking in the limelight of some fans who were taking pictures of her.

In a dark room without any form of light whatsoever apart from the one that reflected off a monitor sat an individual on a chair. The monitor was on top of the table opposite the chair, and individual was looking directly at it.

"This brat is..." He said upon seeing Izuku appear on the screen. As if out of frustration,he began scratch his neck with a finger, before suddenly stopping.

Izuku however, was panting greatly, as he was trying to regain the stamina that was lost in making his run. After finally catching his breath,he looked around the stadium filled with cheering fans,as if looking for someone,until his eyes stopped at none other than his mentor,All Might who had made eye contact with him as well. The latter however,was smiling greatly and was also clapping,as if in acknowledgement of Izuku's performance. Seeing his mentor's expression made him to clench his right hand fiercely as tears of joy began to stream down his face. All Might in return kept smiling,as if to tell Izuku "Well Done".

"This sports festival is a competition were they have to aim for the top, even if it means defeating their friends and classmates." Began All Might's inner monologue.

"Modern heroes depend a lot on their popularity,so they need to have that desire to be above all the others. At your core, you are a hero who wants to help others,That is why I chose you.But,i thought that was also your weakness."

Upon seeing his pupil wiping his tears away,All Might clapped his hands together with a smile.

"I was worrying over absolutely nothing, Sorry! You should still try to stop being such a cry baby though."

"I got to say, for an opening ceremony, it's left me pretty pumped for what's next." Said Kevin with excitement.

"Same here. Even if they're all yet to show what they can really do, And some of them of are yet to really impress like how Class A's been doing,i think they've still got what it takes to make their mark on this festival." Said Ben in agreement.

"Likewise. Even though it has been rather vague in my opinion,they have been some very noticeable performances from other Classes, like with the girl with pink hair." Added Rook.

"I'll admit,her tech did seem pretty advanced. If she made it her self,it makes it even more impressive." Said Gwen with a smile.

"See? I knew you'd come along eventually." Said Kevin with a sense of satisfaction.

"I agree with Rook, though, aside from her,the other classes are yet to live a more positive impression than Class A."

"I guess it's part of the reason why Class A get more recognition." Added Ben.

"They are the hero course although, most of what they've been taught must have implemented different forms of physical exercise, considering the nature of the profession they've all respectively chosen to pursue in their future endeavors. And with the experience gotten from their encounter with the league of villains,it is most likely that their success in this first event is as a result of all of these factors." Rook said in a tone that suggested that he thought out all his words carefully before saying them.

"Most likely, but knowing the prestige that comes with being the most recommended hero academy in the world, I'm sure most of,if not all of the other courses must have some sort of training program as well to try and make the playing field between them and Class 1 A a bit more even." Said Gwen theoretically.

"That's a pretty wild guess, but it's not impossible either." Said Kevin.

"Overall,i would want to see more from the other courses as well,to make the festival more interesting, wouldn't you say?" Said Rook as he looked at Ben and Kevin.

"Wouldn't be much of a festival without some form of fair competition, now would it?" Said Kevin in response.

"Feel the same way, and with what looks like the beginning of the second event,I hope they do too." Said Ben, whose eyes, along with his friends,were instantly went to the stage where Midnight stood. Around it were all the students who contested in the first event.

"The first game of the first-year stage is finally over. Now,take a look at the results." Said Midnight who had for some reason, decided to take her glasses off. On every tv around the stadium was a ranking order from top to bottom, with both the Kanji's and English words and numbers written for the contestants ranks. Beside their respective names were their pictures as well, and the ranking was as follows:

1) Class A: Izuku Midoriya

2) Class A:Shoto Todoroki

3) Class A: Katsuki Bakugo

4) Class B: Ibara Shiozaki

5) Class B: Juzo Honenuki

6) Class A: Tenya lida

7) Class A: Fumikage Tokoyami

8) Class A: Hanta Sero

9) Class A: Ejiro Kirishima

10) Class B: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

11) Class A: Mashirao Ojiro

12) Class B: Yosetsu Awase

13) Class A: Tsuyu Asui

14) Class A: Mezo Shoji

15) Class A: Rikido Sato

16) Class A: Ochacho Uraraka

17) Class A: Momo Yayoruzu

18) Class A: Minoru Mineta

19) Class A: Mina Ashido

20) Class A: Koji Koda

21) Class A: Kyoka Jiro

22) Class B: Sen Kaibara

23) Class B: Kosei Tsuburaba

24) Class A: Denki Kaminari

25) Class B: Kojiro Bondo

26) Class B: Reiko Yanagi

27) Class C: Hitoshi Shinso

28) Class B: Itsuka Kendo

29) Class B: Jurota Shishida

30) Class B: Shihai Kuroiro

31) Class B: Yui Kodai

32) Class B: Hiryu Rin

33) Class B: Nirengenki Shoda

34) Class B: Kinoko Komori

35) Class B: Togaru Kamakiri

36) Class B: Neito Monoma

37) Class B: Pony Tsunotori

38) Class A: Toru Hagakure

39) Class B: Setsuna Togake

40) Class B: Manga Fukidashi

41) Class H: Mei Hatsume

42) Class A: Yuga Aoyama

"Woah...that's a lot of Class A students" Said Ben with obvious shock.

"If this keeps up,they might just win in a landside." Said Kevin, also shocked as well.

"It seems that aside from Class's A and B, only two contestants from different classes, Class C and H respectively were able to make it to the 42 qualified contestants for the next event." Said Rook.

"So much for hoping to see more from the other classes." Said Gwen with a bit of sadness.

"The top 42 made it to the next round. It's unfortunate, but don't worry, even if you didn't make it.We've prepared other chances for you to shine" Said Midnight with sincerity. However,that sincerity was met with mixed feelings as she quickly licked her lips mischievously.

"The real competition begins next. The press calvary will be all over it! Give it your all!" Her words caused different reactions from Izuku,Shoto and Bakugo. The first two looking on with silent determination, while Bakugo looked on with fierce determination.

She then raised her flogger which pointed to the screen behind her, which had begun to spin like that of an arcade Black-jack game.

"Now then, here's the second game i, already know what it is, but what could it be? what could it be?" She teased.

"I just said it" She began,donning her glasses.

"And now here it is!" She said with excitement as she stretched her right arm to the screen, which read both in the Japanese Kanji and in English "**Calvary Battle"**

"A Calvary Battle? I'm bad at those" Said Kaminari nervously.

"It's not an individual event,so i wonder how it'll work..." Said Tsu more thoughtfully.

"Calvary Battle!" Said Mineta with faint excitement.

"Now before we begin,Let me explain the basics of the..." Before Midnight could finish her sentence,she suddenly stopped and pressed the right side of her ear with her fingers, and began speaking,as if talking to someone through a communicator.

"Yes,Nezu-San?Yes, very well,The obstacle course race has already been completed, and we're about to begin the calvary battle." She said with her fingers still on her ear, drawing not just the students attention, but the audience as well.

"Did she just say Nezu,as in Principal Nezu? " Said Mina with visible surprise

"Yeah,she did." Answered Uraraka, also surprised herself.

"What could make him call this early into the festival? Better yet, what could make him call at all?" Asked Mina visibly worried.

"I don't know, but whatever it is,it must be important." Said Uraraka a bit nervously.

"Yes,i am wondering why you called. Yes I do remember them, what about them?" Suddenly, Midnight's eyes widened in surprise, catching the students off-guard.

"Uhh, are you sure she's ok?" Asked Kaminari a bit sheepishly.

"Don't know, but whatever it is,it must have really shocked her." Answered Tsu with a bit of a shrug.

"They're here? Already?... And in the stadium as well?...Ok,let me look around." She then looked around the audience,as if her eyes were in search of someone,or rather, something. After some moments,her eyes suddenly came to a stop at the all too noticable red seats where the Alien Force were seated. And just like the rest of the crowd,they had also taken notice of Midnight's straight behavior.

"Um, guys,why is she looking at us like that?" Asked Ben with a tone of confusion.

"I'm just as lost as you are. One moment, she's about to explain the rules of the next game, and the second, she's scanning around the crowd like as if she's looking for something,then looks straight at us." Answered Kevin a bit sternly.

"But why stop the progress of the next game just to look around the crowd's unless..." Suddenly Gwen snapped her fingers,as if finding out the solution to a rather tedious task put in front of her.

"Nezu's signal. The reason why she stopped so abruptly in explaining the next game is because Nezu must have called." She continued swiftly answering the question left from when she trailed off.

"So Nezu knows we're here? But how?" Asked Ben, visibly surprised.

"I do not know as well. But I think it would be best to make it down to the stage since we've already gotten her attention, and we were already informed by Nezu that we would be most likely given a sign on when to introduce ourselves." Said Rook in a more calmer tone.

"I'll do that right away" Said Midnight, with her smile turning into a smirk. She then dropped her fingers from her ear, and cleared her throat lightly, before going on to address the crowd in an excited tone of voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen,I apologise for my abrupt stop during the introduction of the second game, but something of great importance has just been brought to my attention. One that I'm sure that you'll all be pleased by." Almost immediately,the crowd began to mumur, curious as to what she meant.

"In honour of your continuous support of both U.A High and the sports festival, we've invited some very special guests to join us to ensure the festivals success." Her statement however, only formed more questions than answers amongst the crowd,all except the Alien Force,who knew all too well what she was referring to.

"Yep, this is definitely the signal. Think we should just save her the intro, and head on down to the stage?" Asked Kevin.

"Not yet, Kevin. Let her finish. It would be improper not to." Said Gwen to which Kevin shrugged.

"These guests are very well known and come from the United States. They may be often depicted as being menaces or tyrants who often do more harm than good, but we in U.A are among those who believe otherwise. We believe that many of these accusations put on these individuals are false and unjust. We believe that these individuals have done nothing but good things for not just their society, but for the many societies of the world as well. Some may call them terrorists, anarchists,or even villains, but we see them as heroes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to call on the names of Rook Blonko,Kevin Levin,Gwen Tennyson. And last but not least,the one,the only,Ben Tennyson!"

As she called out all the members of the Alien Force,the crowd went into a frenzy, the emotions from said frenzy being more of excitement and joy and less of contempt and worry.

"Ben Tennyson, and his friends, here in Japan? This can't be!"

"I must be dreaming,I must be!"

"Oh my god, I'm so happy!"

"Where are they,I can't see them?

As with most of the crowd, the students were also bewildered by Midnight's words.

"They're here already?! God,I feel so nervous now, especially if they saw my performance in the obstacle course." Said Kaminari who began to sweat immensely.

"They are?...Oh God, I'm nervous too if that's true." Said Mina a bit frantically.

"This is indeed, very surprising." Said lida.

"So they're finally here, huh?" Began Bakugo with a scoff.

"Even if they are,why the hell couldn't they just wait to announce them after the calvary battle?" Said Bakugo with annoyance.

"Now if the four of you would be so kind to join me here in the stage,I would be very grateful." Her words immediately peaked the interest of everyone, who's eyes immediately went to hers which were looking towards a particular section amongst the crowd. Everyone then narrowed their eyes down to where she was looking at, only for them to widen very noticeably.

"Oh my God, they're right here amongst the crowd!" Shouted a man.

"Really, where?!" Asked a woman

"Over there!" Immediately the crowd went into an outburst and began rushing towards where the Alien Force was seated.

"Our cover's been blown. If now isn't a good time to head down to that stage, I don't know what is." Said Kevin who immediately got up from his seat.

"Right behind you,Kev." Said Ben who also stood.

"I think it's high time we leave this joint before we get mobbed." Added Kevin.

"Yes it is." Said Gwen who had also stood up along with Rook. Before the Alien Force could walk out of their seats,they were circled by the people who sat around them.

"No wait, you can't leave now." Said one.

"We didn't even know it was you the whole time. We just thought you were fans cosplaying as them" Said another.

"Cosplay, Right." Said Kevin sarcastically.

"Well we're the real deal, and as much as we'd love to stay here a little more,we got something else to do." Said Ben with a smile.

"Aw c'mon please, could you sign my cap first, I'm a huge fan.?" Said a boy who brought out a cap with a black and green color scheme with the number "**10**" on it.

"Could you please sign my book?" Said a girl who brought out a book with a pink cover.

"Could you please sign my shirt?" Said a man who brought out a black shirt.

Before the group could even look more at the items presented to them, more and more people rushed to where they were.

"I apologise to you on behalf of my friends, but we must be going now." Said Rook.

"Gwen, think you can make us a clear path to the stage?" Said Ben who looked over to his cousin.

"On it." Said Gwen. Suddenly,her hands began to glow a faint pink aura around then, and her pupils did as well. Stretching out her arms to reveal her palms,a pink squared platform appeared in front of them. Then almost immediately, more platforms of the same shape appeared as well, going down in a descending order all up to where Midnight was standing. As the platforms had stopped forming,Gwen ran towards the first one and stood on it,then motioned for her friends to follow suit, which they did. The crowd was too amazed to continue chasing them, and even if they still planned on doing so, the more the Alien Force descended further down the pink stairs, the more they began to disappear, ending their hopes of doing so.

"Amazing, it seems like Gwen Tennyson's Quirk allows her to create some sort of pink stairs to help her make a path for her friends." Said Present Mic who was expressing more of his excitement than doing his regular commentary. Aizawa however,was nowhere near as excited. In fact,he wasn't excited at all. Looking at Ben Tennyson and his friends caused the pro hero visible discomfort. Discomfort that first emerged some weeks before.

* * *

**Flash-Back**

**Location:U.A High**

**Time of day: Night**

Walking through the teachers lobby,a bandaged Aizawa came to a stop at a brown door which was barely open, indicating that they were people inside. Using the arm that wasn't bandaged, Aizawa steadily opened the door. Now inside, Aizawa's eyes immediately went to the residents inside the room,who were none other than Principal Nezu,All Might, Snipe, Midnight and Vlad King. They were sitting down in front of what seemed to be a table with a thin magnet like design (**A/N: Not kidding, this was the actual table they had in front of them in S2 Ep 1)**

Dark brown in color. On the lower left corner of the table was Nezu and All Might,on the top corner was Snipe and Midnight. And on the lower right corner was Vlad King and an empty seat, possibly belonging to Aizawa.

"Good evening everyone." Said Aizawa in a low tone.

"Aizawa?" Said All Might, shocked by his arrival.

"You're supposed to be at home resting. You can't just be moving around with the state you're in." Said Vlad King, voicing his concern.

"Your concerns are noted, but not necessary. My wounds aren't so dire that they hinder my movements." Said Aizawa who sluggishly walked to his seat.

"You can barely walk properly." Said All Might with a voice of worry.

"I agree,You really shouldn't be here, Aizawa. No matter what we may discuss, there is nothing that outweighs the importance of your health." Said Midnight in addition,to which Snipe nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. With all that has happened in the past few days, we need all hands on deck now more than ever. But even that doesn't excuse the fact that a teacher's well being is just as important." Said Nezu in a matter of fact tone, which made Aizawa to sigh.

"I appreciate your concerns for my well being,but it is not important at the moment. What is important however,is the very thing that has brought us all here, and that is ensuring that the requirements needed to guarantee the students safety and well-being are met." Aizawa said in his low tone, only this time, indicating some signs of tiredness.

"Perhaps, but even that doesn't serve as a reason to brush off your recovery as a secondary objective." Said Snipe a bit defiantly.

"My recovery can be put on halt for a while if it means that you all have found a solution to our shared problem." Said Aizawa,his tone neither increasing nor decreasing.

"Your recovery is still very vital, nonetheless. And to be frank,it is more of a suggestion than a solution to the problem." Said All Might.

"Precisely why it would be best if you weren't here. All that has been planned to be conversed at this hour doesn't hold so much importance that you should put your recovery at risk." Said Nezu,who was now more than anyone, trying to dissuade Aizawa from staying any longer.

"With all due respect,i think it would be best if we decided to brush aside the implication of my presence for the time being. Especially with the fact that I just arrived, and leaving so suddenly might aggravate my condition, which would be of no benefit to anyone." As Aizawa said this,it seemed like his words had caused a stir in the mood of the occupants. As much as they hated to admit it, Aizawa was right. They didn't want to aid in any form to provoke the very health risk they were trying to avoid.

"Very well, you can stay. But please do endeavor not to do something like this again." Said Nezu with a sigh of defeat. Judging from the physical reaction of the other pros,it seems like they were also trying to come to terms with Aizawa's apparent stay.

"No promises." Said Aizawa dryly. All Might, steadily accepting the situation,let out a cough as he cleared his throat.

"Before your unprecedented arrival,we had just finished conversing with police detective,Tsukauchi on the possible identity of the league of villains." Said All Might.

"And what was the outcome of the conversation?" Asked Aizawa.

"We were unable to learn anything new. It seems that the names that they disclosed to us is not registered in any of the police records." Said Vlad King a bit grimly.

"None of their names? Not even potential data on their quirks, their appearance,or any thing that could be possibly affiliated?" Asked Aizawa a bit surprised.

"Nothing. It seems that the league is more elusive than we thought." Said Midnight.

"So far,not much has been brought up on that Nomu fellow either. But we have been promised more information on him as the police further their investigation on both him and the league." Said Snipe to which Aizawa simply let out a low hum.

"Considering both the trouble they caused, and the lasting impression they left. It comes off as cold comfort to have so little to use to learn more about them."

"Perhaps, but it doesn't terminate any chance of learning more about our adversaries." Said Nezu a bit optimistic.

"It also doesn't terminate that they are the main source from which our most pending problem stems from." Said Aizawa.

"Which is more or less what brought you here more than anything else?" Asked All Might inquisitively.

"That is exactly what brings me here. With the sports festival drawing closer, and with this issue still in the way, despite all our past attempts,i think it would be best if every opportunity to resolve it wasn't squandered. That, and it would also be of benefit to brace myself for this new suggestion beforehand,if it ends up being the route that we take." Said Aizawa.

"We would have still informed you regardless of your absence in this meeting. But there's no need to ponder any further on that, but to rather focus on the end goal we hope to achieve this evening." Said Vlad King in agreement with Aizawa's words.

"Very well. But do keep in mind that this is more of a suggestion. One that both Toshinori and I thought deeply on before we considered to prevent it to you all." Said Nezu as he looked to the aformentioned pro with a smile.

"Is that so? What is it then?" Asked Midnight, leaning forward from where she sat just a bit, indicating her curiosity.

"Ah...Yes...Well...You see,it may come off as a bit controversial at first, but i believe if you analyze it carefully,it might not be as bad as it may seem upon first glance." Said All Might while scratching the back of his head a bit sheepishly.

"Or bad at all." Said Nezu.

"What is the suggestion?" Asked Snipe.

"The suggestion is that considering the fact that all of our previous efforts to help ease the students' cloud of negativity have been proven null and void,we thought that perhaps an outside source could be of assistance." Said Nezu.

"An outside force? You don't mean..." Asked Vlad King, only to be cut off by All Might.

"Yes,we believe that perhaps hiring a temporary tutor or tutors could be potentially successful."

"A tutor? Of what type of background? Do you intend to employ a fellow pro? or a normal teacher?" Asked Midnight,a bit skeptically.

"Of course a fellow pro. Very few individuals who have no experience in the field whatsoever have a chance of even keeping up with the students, much less solving the underlying issue." Said Nezu.

"But we've also considered that perhaps this isn't a one man job, but rather one fit for slightly higher number scale." Added All Might.

"What number scale do you have in mind? And are these pros well established here in Japan,or from somewhere else." Asked Aizawa.

"About 4 to be exact and yes,they aren't from around here. In fact,they come from the United States." Said Nezu.

"Well then,who are they?" Asked Snipe. Suddenly the room entered a silence that was quickly replaced by a sigh from All Might.

"They are Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Rook Blonko." Just as All Might said this, the room fell into silence again, and the atmosphere tensed a bit. This didn't sound good.

**(To Be Continued)**

**(Another Cliffhanger. Sorry for that, but thought It'd be more interesting to do that, make you anticipate the next chapter a little bit more.)**

**A/N**

**And that, ladies and gentlemen,is the end of Chapter 4. Very sorry for having to make you wait so long, school has been taking to a lot of my time. That and the times that i do get to myself, I'm left pretty tired. I also didn't want to make this chapter come off as rushed,so i pushed back it's release at least three times, meaning that i couldn't meet the February deadline as promised.**

**That, and i constantly scrapped and replaced some dialogues and interactions to try and make them as entertaining as I could. Speaking of interactions, I can already see some of you wondering why i made some of the interactions the way I did. Although I might not be able to answer all of them, because i don't know every possible interactions you might have an issue with,let me try and explain the one's that I think you might have an issue with:**

**1)The doubts that Mt lady, Kamui Woods and Death Arms exhibited when Ben told them about Aliens doesn't necessarily mean that they don't believe in Aliens, but rather,they don't want to. You see, it's common knowledge that some people do not acknowledge something that they don't understand. In this case, because of the three pro heroes do not understand much about the Aliens,they often try to disregard their existence in total.**

**They, like any other person in the Ben 10 universe, have witnessed some of the Alien activities that were brought to international attention, but due to the fact that most of Ben's Alien adventures are limited to select places on Earth, and Japan hasn't necessarily been one of them,they haven't actually had the chance to look at an Alien up close or interact with them in any form, but rather, have only heard most of their developments on Earth through the media, hence part of the reason why they asked to transform,in hopes of getting that experience.**

**2) The reason as to why Kamui Woods is highly skeptical of Ben is because of it's no mystery to anyone that's watched Ultimate Alien and Omniverse that despite the fame and love that Ben seems to get from people, they are always people who are against his hero duties altogether. The most infamous one being Will Harangue. He's basically the J.J Jameson of the Ben 10 universe and he's constantly tried to tarnish Ben's image, and at one point, even tried to kill him. The very fact that Harangue's criticism of Ben continued as much as it did on the show,shows that they were people who believed that Ben is a menace. That and he's the number 1 news network in Bellwood who's dedicated to doing any coverage he can on Ben and his activities.**

**With that fact and the negative publicity he's constantly giving Ben, it's almost hard not to see Ben as a menace unless you've either been saved by him at one point or you've had the chance to see him in action. And there's also the fact of Ben's age and the nature of his powers, which in my opinion, would be illogical if both Kamui, Aizawa and some other pro heroes weren't at least skeptical of him because of it. But don't worry, their negative perceptions on him won't last for long, but it won't be going away immediately either.**

**3)The tour that Mt lady offered Ben around the city, and why i did that. From what's shown of her in both the anime and manga, She's rather outspoken and not afraid to start a conversation with anyone she doesn't know as long as the person peaks her interest. Not to talk of a well known celebrity like Ben. She can also come off as being a flirt atimes,not as much as someone like Midnight per say, but still in a noticeable fashion. In my opinion,I see her being able to take any means necessary to further a conversation with anyone that peaks her interest,so what better way to do that than offering Ben who hasn't been to Japan before a tour around the city. That,and I also felt like you guys might want to see some potential interactions between the Alien Force and Mt lady's group,so using the tour could be a good way to do that. Also for those of you who may be worrying that I'm planning to make Ben and Mt lady a thing or have her romantically interested in him, don't worry, it's not happening. She's a bit too old for Ben, and she hasn't shown any romantic interest for younger guys before,so yeah,not happening.**

**Overall, this chapter was one hell of a ride to complete, but it was still pretty fun to do so nonetheless. And with more upcoming chapters along the way, the more fun it gets to write this story. Speaking of Upcoming Chapters, Chapter 5 might come out sometime in March or at most, early April. I say might because I don't want to give you a date for when the next chapter will release, and not meet the deadline like i did with chapter 4,to which i apologize once more.**

**(Constructive criticism is allowed, but not flaming)**

**Thank you once again for reading my story, and my thanks also goes to those who went out of their way to support this story through their reviews,follows and favorites. It warms my heart knowing that people enjoy this story so much that they let me know by doing this. And for all of you who had given your opinions through reviews on how to better improve this story,my thanks goes to you as well. I want to make this story as enjoyable for all of you as i can, and your suggestions on how to do that help a lot. Speaking of suggestions,I think it's high time I give a shout-out to the people who's suggestions interested me the most.**

**They are:**

**1) AnimeMasterDub**

**2) Milo S Darek**

**3) adislt**

**4) Maximum Rhapsody**

**5) tomahawkESP**

**6)Mr.illegal**

**Order is not in level of how important i view these people and their suggestions, but rather, it's in order of the oldest to review, being from 1 downward, and the most recent, being the 6th person**. **Your suggestions have intrigued me greatly.so much so that I've decided to implement some of them into the story in various ways. You might not see them until later chapters though, and if you're wondering which ones, don't worry, you'll see them eventually. To other readers as well, don't be afraid to drop your own suggestions as well. If i like it well enough, you'll see it implemented in later chapters of the story. With all that has been said, I'd like to say a very big thank you to all of you once again for reading and choosing to support my story,it means a lot to me. Have a great day, and please, have yourself a good one.**


	5. First Impressions: Part 1

**Hey there guys**, **it's Shinobi360,** **and** **I'm** **back** **with a new chapter** **of the Ben 10** **and** **My** **Hero Academia crossover ****s****tory.**** I'm glad that the last chapter was generally well received, especially since it's the hardest chapter I've tackled so far, but knowing that many of you generally enjoyed it makes it worth the trouble, and makes me want to keep doing better.**

**Also, it's no surprise that the Coronavirus is affecting different aspects of our society more than before. So many schools, events,shows, sports matches, and more have either closed or are considering closing because**** of it. I thank those who expressed their concern for my safety, and i also ask that you all should please,stay safe as well. Now,Before we begin,here** **are a few tips to better understand the progression of the chapter:**

**1****)**** In this ****chapter,the events that led up to The Alien Force's employment will be explained.**

**2****) ****Aizawa's take on the Alien Force and their employment will be explored.**

**3) After more than two months since i created this poll, I'm happy to say that it is finally over and that we have a winner. These are the final voting results:**

**I) Melissa Shield (10 votes.)**

**II) Nejire Hado (9 votes.)**

**III) ****Inko Midoriya (3 votes.)**

**IV) Itsuka Kendo(****2 votes****.)**

**V) Mina Ashido (1 vote.)**

**VI) Momo Yayoruzu (1 vote.****)**

**VII****) Ochacho Uraraka (1 vote.)** **(Spacing Glitch)**

**Ben x Melissa is the official ship of this story. ****I thank each and every one of you that voted not just for Melissa, but for the other girls as well. I'm sorry though if the girl some of you wanted didn't win, but don't worry, just because they don't end up being Ben's girlfriend/girlfriends doesn't mean that they won't have any significance in this story or it's plot, especially the top 4. I've got something special planned for them, Melissa included, and I hope you all like what I've planned for them in later chapters.**

**As some of you may have already guessed, Melissa won't be appearing very soon in this story, being that in the movie that she debuted, (Two Heroes) takes place after the events of S2. Meaning that she won't appear until much later in the story. But Don't worry, I have plans for her as well. Plans that hopefully will be worth your patience, which I would greatly appreciate.**

**As that the time i wrote this in(6th of April) This story had officially reached 85 favorites and 100 follows. Once again,i would like to say a very big thank you for each and every single one of you who read this story and enjoyed it so much that they went as far as to let me know through these mediums, and through your positive reviews. Whether It be a review in praise of the story,or one on suggestions or corrections i could implement to make the story better, each of them means a lot to me, especially since i never imagined getting this much support this soon. I promise to keep giving my all in each chapter i write after this one, hopefully making each of them better than the last.**

**Now, with all that said, let's get into the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or My Hero Academia in any way. Both are owned by Man of Action and Kohei Horikoshi.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

**First Impressions****: Part 1**

**Location: U.A High**

**Time of Day: Night**

The atmosphere around the room had suddenly become tense at the mention of their names, and the expression on each teachers face had changed drastically. Midnight's face which had a sly smile,hinting genuine interest had changed to a small frown. Snipe, although being unable to read his expression because of the mask he had on,let out a scoff. Vlad King,who also had on a small smile,had changed his expression to that of a scowl.Aizawa, who's eyes had widened at All Might's words,saw his eyes drop back to normal as he let out a sigh of obvious discontent. Nezu's heartwarming smile had dropped to show an expression of worry and concern. All Might had broken into a bit of a nervous sweat.

"Perhaps i could have phrased that better..." Thought All Might to himself.

For a moment, the tension seemed never ending. That is,until Vlad King spoke up

"Ben Tennyson and his associates as candidates? Surely,they couldn't have been the only alternatives you could find"

"We never said that they were. We had also considered other individuals,both from here and from the states..." Began All Might.

"Then why did it happen to be these individuals you chose to consider?" Interrupted Vlad King.

"That would be as a result of these individuals holding more endearing qualities." Answered Nezu in All Might's defense.

"Oh really? What kind" Said Aizawa, unimpressed.

"Well for starters, amongst each of the individuals that we did a background check on, these individuals seemed to be the most suitable. Holding both invaluable experience, and a solid reputation as well. Assets that I cannot say is easy to come by, especially in a community where pro heroes have been diminishing greatly." Said Nezu, his smile slowly returning.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't disregard the fact that these "individuals" Began Snipe making air quotes.

"In particular don't hold as much public regard as you portray them to."

"They are commonly referred to as the Alien Force by the media I believe? If so,then it would be much better to refer to them as such than just individuals, which would inevitably become tiresome." Suggested Midnight.

"Very well then." Said Aizawa as he then began to clear his throat before continuing.

"The Alien Force,as you have called them, is an alternative that may pose to be more of a problem than a solution in the long run." Aizawa's statement had clearly caught the teachers off-guard, as most of their eyes had widened considerably, with the exception of Snipe and Nezu. But in truth, they had also been thinking the same thing, except for All Might and Nezu of course.

"And why do you say that?" Asked All Might.

"The Alien Force consists of a group of individuals with a rather alarming background. The most guilty of this being Kevin Levin,Rook Blonko, and the spearhead of the group,Ben Tennyson." This statement however,had only confused the group on what point Aizawa was trying to convey than sell them on it.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Nezu. Aizawa,in response, began to straighten himself up a bit,as if in preparation to give a speech. After less than three seconds of doing so,he then began.

"Kevin Levin is a youth who's entire past is shrouded in mystery. The only notable thing that pops up concerning this topic is a rather interesting series of criminal activities, two to be exact, that happened seven years ago. One in New York City and the other on the Golden States Bridge in San Francisco."

This revelation had shocked the teachers greatly,as their eyes had considerably widened more than before. Even Snipe, who although his expression is unreadable because of his mask, had still turned to look at Aizawa in a way that hinted surprise. Even Nezu couldn't keep his surprise to himself as his eyes had also widened, but only slightly. Aizawa, without skipping a beat, continued.

"The crimes in question are believed to be several accounts of theft,assault and property damage. Although his involvement itself is always one that when brought up is handled with uncertainty, there is little to no doubt concerning his connection."

"How do you know this Aizawa?" Asked Vlad King.

"Even despite the vast differences between the states and Japan, possible actions or events that can peak great interest even amongst the masses can eventually be brought to attention to different countries if it's popular enough. And with it being a crime of such high caliber, it'd only be a matter of time before word of it would interest other countries as well. However, this case is so unique that it vanished just as it appeared..."Aizawa explained, only to be cut off by Midnight.

"Hold on, Shota,what do you mean by that?" She asked Aizawa,as she called him by his first name.

"What i mean by that is that I only have the knowledge i do on Kevin Levin because more than once,it would be brought up by underground villains around the same time that it actually happened." Replied Aizawa.

"For something holding so much depth and intrigue to be covered under wraps like this for so long..." Said Vlad King.

"Means that it's most likely that this Kevin Levin and his group would more or less want this to be kept a secret." Added Snipe with a tone that suggested a bit of worry.

"Exactly. And this is just one of Ben Tennyson's allies that we've covered. Now, moving on to Rook Blonko."

As Aizawa said this, the teachers adjusted themselves to be able to listen more comfortably and intently, showing their interest in the subject matter. All Might and Nezu, however,did not do so. All Might's elbows were rested on the table and his hands were covering his mouth the entire time that Aizawa first spoke. Although his body language highlighted interest,it also portrayed obvious discomfort. Not in his sitting position, but rather on the subject matter that was being discussed. And from the looks of Nezu, who's hands were clasped together and hovered slightly below his face,it was safe to say that he felt the same way.

"Rook Blonko is another individual who's entire life is shrouded in mystery. No knowledge is known of where this Rook Blonko hails from,or on his family or anyone possibly related to him. This fact has lead to many speculations on his origins, but only one has proved to be undeniable." Just as Aizawa said this,he paused,as if he was expecting a question from one of his colleagues. His expectation was proven valid as none other than Midnight spoke out, asking.

"What could be the possible conclusion to Rook Blonko's origin?"

"The Conclusion is that Rook Blonko is not from this planet, but is actually an Alien." Said Aizawa. Almost immediately, the room fell into another form of silence as another unexpected wave of shock and surprise had the overwhelmed them.

All except All Might and Nezu, with All Might letting out a low and audible "**Hmm**" that could be heard by the other teachers. It seemed like Midnight was about to question him on it, but words failed her as Snipe immediately spoke up.

"An alien living amongst humans? This wouldn't pose to be a problem if not for the rather numerous reports of alien attacks around the world. Not to mention that little is known exactly on how the governments of the countries mostly involved in this alien attacks handle it."

"My thoughts exactly." Said Aizawa with a nod, bed continuing.

"These two individuals hold not only a vague past, but with the little that's known about them,they could pose to be a great threat if left unchecked. This more or less leaves me to the final member of the group, but not the least in the slightest...Ben Tennyson." This final individual had already peaked the interest of the teachers from the moment that Aizawa had brought him up. Judging by how they had adjusted to listen more intently,it would seem that Ben had peaked up their interest the most.

"Unlike his two comrades whom I've already talked on,Ben Tennyson's background and past isn't much of a secret. Same going for his Cousin,Gwen Tennyson, with records of their family and their place of residence and schooling being proved valid. However, the problem with Ben Tennyson doesn't rise unless you take into consideration his powers, and their origins. His cousin as well..."

"Why do you suddenly bring up the cousin,when you hadn't done so before?" Asked Midnight.

"That would be because although I'm about to try and convey the same message with the both of them,Ben Tennyson is more guilty of the accusation I've just brought up" Aizawa's reply was met with a quirked eyebrow from All Might.

"The nature of their powers?" Asked the symbol of peace,as this was the first time that he had spoken up since Aizawa began to address his complaints.

"Precisely. Ben Tennyson's powers are highly speculated to originate from a device on his left wrist which he commonly calls the Omnitrix. Not much is known about the device apart from one key factor; it allows the bearer to transform into multiple alien forms, each holding many unique and powerful abilities."

"His cousin,Gwen Tennyson,has a rather vague description on her abilities apart from the fact that whenever she uses them,she is often seen with some form of pink energy enveloping itself around her arms. The structure and functions of her ability although undecided,does possess constant reports of her being able to discharge pink,oval shaped discs that hold a lot of force, shields and constructs that can be used to restrain a thing or person in place for as long as she desires. She can also create stair cases from thin air and use them to cover more ground. Each of them holding the same pink color scheme..." Aizawa had reached another stop in his words as almost immediately,he was questioned by Vlad King.

"Your point being?" He asked,as he had deemed this exposition on Aizawa's part unnecessary, especially since the nature of Ben and Gwen Tennyson's abilities were already known to the general public.

"My point being" Began Aizawa, a bit defiantly.

"Is that their abilities in themselves, are unlike anything we've ever heard of or seen before. And from what is mostly gathered from reports on them, many are left under the impression that there's more to their powers than they let on. Which brings me to their life before their powers. Before they were ten years old,both Ben and Gwen Tennyson were deemed quirkless, and had for the most of their childhood,been treated as such.No unusual development was detected in their life or in their home town until they became ten years old."

"How so?" Asked Vlad King.

"Before they became a trend in recent times,it is believed that the numerous alien attacks began to surface seven years ago. Each time an alien threat would emerge, one or more alien life forms, each bearing an hourglass symbol on different parts of their bodies, would immediately appear and avert said threat. Just last year, these alien were proven to be just one person;Ben Tennyson. A revelation that I am sure you are all aware of?" Asked Aizawa.

"Indeed we are. I believe his secret identity was revealed by a boy named Jimmy Jones,was it?" Asked Midnight.

"Affirmative. This revelation would only cause more problems than it would solutions,as more alien threats would emerge as a result. Each one more dangerous than the last. One would think that with all these factors in play,Ben Tennyson would divulge more information on the aliens and their interest with him and the Omnitrix,so as to better equip not just his society, but the world at large for what is to come. Instead,he does the exact opposite and takes matters into his own hands more than it's needed, putting innocent lives at risk by choosing not to disclose information that could prove vital for the well being of the general public." As Aizawa said this, another wave of silence followed suit as the teachers began to think deeply on what had just been said,as if to adequately it. But before they could go any further, the silence was broken by a cough from All Might,who had done so to clear his throat.

"I believe that i must give credit to where credit is due most, Aizawa,as you have done a very commendable job in passing your point across on this matter." Said All Might, earning a quirked eyebrow from Midnight.

"As much as I appreciate your kind gesture,All Might,i think it would be best if you spare me the flattery, for this is a serious matter." Said Aizawa as his full attention was now diverted to the symbol of peace.

"I am quite aware of that Aizawa, and I apologise if i made you think otherwise." Replied All Might.

"I know you are,All Might, but i do not believe that you quite understand how much of a problem hiring these would cause us." Aizawa retorted.

"I cannot say that i am in support of that notion though..." Began All Might, only to be quickly interrupted by Aizawa.

"This isn't about whether you're in support of my opinion or not, this is about ensuring that the general welfare of the students isn't affected more negativity than it already has." Said Aizawa sternly.

"Which is exactly why i believe that Ben Tennyson and his allies are the better choice, for they are obviously more suited for the situation at hand." Replied All Might.

"Do you really think that,All Might? Can you truly vouch for these people that both you and I barely know that they are undeniably the most suited personnel for the task we have prepared for them?" Said Aizawa in a tone that was void of any fatigue, and was instead filled with, for the lack of a better word, complete seriousness. Not anticipating this question from Aizawa at all,All Might broke into a nervous sweat.

"I-I-I... I- C-C-Can't say for sure but..I-I..." Words had failed All Might, making him a stuttering mess with no sound reply to Aizawa's queries,That is, until...

"I can." Nezu spoke in response to Aizawa's question, making all the eyes in the room to fall on him once more since this was the first time he had spoken since he had questioned Aizawa's dubbing of the members of the Alien Force' origins as mysterious.

"Why is that, Principal Nezu? How can you still chose to side with them after all that Aizawa has pointed out on them?" Said Vlad King in a tone that more of confusion than a growing rage..

"We barely even know the motives behind their actions. Much less it's source" Said Midnight.

"Their goals hold more questions than they do answers. Their actions create more problems than they do solutions." Added Snipe. Aizawa in response, now turned his full gaze to Nezu, also wondering why he had spoken the way he did.

"Your concerns are noted,all of you. And your arguments are also backed with logical points. Although,i find it necessary to point out a flaw in your points, one that you have all overlooked so far. And that is that the flaws you have pointed out with the Alien Force have ultimately lead to some of their greatest strengths and accomplishments." As Nezu said this, the other teachers looked perplexed to say the least. But despite this,none of them questioned Nezu,none except one.

"And what would that be?" Asked Aizawa.

"To answer your question,let me begin my explanation with the first Alien Force member you mentioned; Kevin Levin." Said Nezu in response. He took in a small gasp of air,as if in preparation for the words he was about to say,then began.

"I agree with you that his criminal past might cause some problems for us, but even that depreciates when you consider all of his more recent activities, especially his more stable relationship with the law, showing that even those with the most troubled pasts are capable of forging the most promising future."

"On the second member,Rook Blonko,I will admit that the mystery of his origins can lead to uncertainty about his motives, but even that is downplayed by his actions and character. From the little we've seen of Rook Blonko,he is yet to strike as an individual with a sinister motive. He more or less shows us that not all aliens are as we believe them to be."

"And finally,on the cousins; Ben and Gwen Tennyson. Your biggest problem with them stems from the mystery of their powers, and how they got them. Although i can understand why it may cause a problem,i believe it to be unfair to label them as possible threats because of it. One of our own in U.A also possesses a quirk that surfaced very late into his development, yet we do not treat him as a threat." All Might flinched in response to Nezu's words, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"With all due respect, Principal Nezu,Midoriya is vastly different from these four, despite his inconsistencies. His past doesn't hold as much cause for alarm as they do." Aizawa replied.

"I believe that is unfair yet again on your part, Aizawa. We cannot judge individuals we do not know by their past. Quite frankly, even,we cannot judge anyone by their past as well. One's past only serves as a part of your existence,it doesn't define you as a whole..."

"I am quite aware of that, but i am also aware that when one's present is filled with so much mystery and uncertainty as they, it is only natural to want to use their past as a lens to better understand their actions." Said Aizawa, interrupting Nezu.

"To be fair, Aizawa,that is not always the case. I am a living example of what Principal Nezu is trying to say." All Might chipped in, making it the first time he spoke since he stuttered.

"The full story surrounding my past is known to no one but my closest colleagues, neither is the origin of my quirk. Even when constant speculations and investigations are made to reveal any information that wasn't known before doesn't reduce the people's faith in me, and do you know why?" Before Midnight could answer All Might's rhetorical question,All Might spoke out once again, saying.

"That is because although my past is perhaps the strongest catalyst surrounding my desire to become a hero; which is to create a world where everyone can smile and live in peace,it doesn't always serve as a constant defense to my actions, being that my intentions speak for themselves. This proves that even when one's past is the direct motivation for the actions that person takes in his/her present,it doesn't have to be generally known by those who may be affected by it, because as long as your intentions speak for yourself, the kind of person you are is revealed."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Said Nezu with a smile.

"But even after all you have said All Might,it still doesn't diminsh the fact that they are quite young for pro heroes, even under the circumstances of their government, and they already have this much of a mixed reception surrounding them." Said Vlad King.

"Plus, their activities attract threats that not only are most of their origins shrouded in mystery, and their encounters with them, but they nonetheless bring on their city heavy destruction." Said Midnight. All Might simply let out a small chuckle, shocking his fellow colleagues except Nezu and Aizawa.

"What makes you laugh,All Might?" Asked Snipe.

"Nothing, Snipe, forgive me. I am merely remembering something that it seems that you have all forgotten." Answered All Might,any previous tension he had was gone.

"What could it be?" Asked Vlad King.

"Although I can see your cause of worry for the role the Alien Force' age plays in their activities,i believe it would be best to give them a benefit of a doubt,as most of us started out our careers as pros at their age, and we didn't all leave a positive impression on our debut." Said All Might with a smile, which made Midnight to blush a bit and Snipe to turn his head to the right in embarrassment. (If you've read the manga,or you've read up on the teachers in U.A and when they first became pros, specifically Midnight and Aizawa, you know what I'm talking about.)

"And as for the destruction they leave behind after having an encounter with those who wish to cause harm" Began Nezu.

"Although unpleasant,is actually very minimal. The villains themselves, although little is known about them, the ones who do gain public attention, which more or less spans to even other countries, possess abilities that make it difficult for even our strongest heroes to deal with. The fact that the Alien Force constantly deal with threats such as this and succeed in making sure that they don't escalate any further is one worth recognition."

The teachers began to think deeply on what Nezu had said. Although they weren't exactly content with the arguments that All Might and Nezu had brought up,they all agreed that they both raised good points. Thus, leaving one more course of action to be taken.

"What do you propose, Principal Nezu?" Asked Midnight.

"Why, the same proposal as I had brought up before we all shared our opinions on the Alien Force." Answered Nezu.

"You still wish to employ them, even after all that has been said?" Asked a surprised Vlad King.

"Yes I do. Your concerns are understandable and have solid reasons backing them, but i still believe that the Alien Force can prove to be the ultimate solution to our problem. But if you do not share in my beliefs,I will not hold it against you." Said Nezu with a smile.

"I think it would be best if an act of democracy is implemented. A show of hands on whether to carry on with their employment. if you agree, please raise your hand,if not, you are free not to raise them." Said All Might with a smile of his own.

"Excellent choice,All Might." Said Nezu as he raised his hand in compliance. All Might followed suit. The teachers looked amongst themselves out of curiosity to see how they would each respond. After a few seconds, Midnight raised her hand.

"Although I agree that they are more or less enigmas in terms of their personal background and that atimes may be cause for alarm,I also agree with you All Might that if their intentions are good,then that is sufficient enough to know the kind of people they are." Midnight said,now smiling . Nezu smiled as well.

The three teachers who's hands were raised looked at the other three to see their response.

"My apologies,Principal Nezu,but i am still against the employment of Ben Tennyson and his allies,as I find their methods rather appalling say the least" Said Vlad King.

"No need for apologise Vlad King,for it is quite alright for you to have your distinct view on the matter ,even if it is not in accordance with mine. " Nezu said, to which Vlad King nodded in response.

"And what about you,Aizawa? Has your opinion changed,or does it still stay the same?" Asked All Might,even though he had already predicted Aizawa's answer.

"My opinion remains the same. " Answered Aizawa in a nonchalant tone.

"Which leaves us to one more teacher." Said Nezu. All eyes fell on Snipe.

"What do you suggest,Snipe?" Asked Nezu.

Snipe looked at the other teachers,then proceeded to answer.

"To be honest with you all,I had originally intended to stay neutral on the matter,as I felt that both sides gave sufficient reasons as to why they held the opinions that they did. But after taking into consideration the troubled mindset of the students,and how much more problems it would pose for them in the future,I think it would be best if we take any alternatives presented to us to solve it,no matter how controversial it may seem at first,for as long as a chance of success exists,that in my opinion,is a good enough reason to take a risk. " And with that ,Snipe raised his hand,earning him a smile from All Might,Nezu and Midnight.

"It seems that we have come to a conclusion in today's meeting,and a final decision on the course of action to take concerning the students plight. I thank you all for coming,and your contributions as well. I know that some of you are not satisfied with the final outcome,and you have given sound reasons as to why that would be. So in hopes of appealing to those who are displeased with the result,I suggest that a trial is in order. " Said Nezu. The teachers looked at him with an expression of confusion.

"A trial?of what kind?" Asked All Might.

"A trial period to be exact. One that will be implemented on the Alien Force to better examine the reception of the students to their methods. " Said Nezu leaving the teachers in shock,more considerably All Might and Midnight,as the others quickly recovered from their shock.

"Why make this suggestion,Principal Nezu?"

Said Midnight.

"At the end of the day,every course of action we have taken concerning this matter boils down to one simple truth:We are doing this to ensure that the welfare of our students is meant. It would be unwise of us to enforce our own will on them without considering what it might do to affect their well being. So I believe that putting in place a trial period on the Alien Force's tutoring to better examine the kind of effect it would have on the students would be the best course of action to take. " Answered Nezu,leaving the teachers astonished by his words.

"I must say that I agree that would undeniably be the best choice,but how do you wish to implement the trial period?" Said Vlad King.

"I was hoping that you would tell me that,Vlad King. You and Aizawa." Said Nezu.

"The both of us? But why?" Asked Vlad King,even Aizawa's eyes had widened a bit.

"Both of you held very strong convictions to support your disapproval. And you both possess an admirable sense of judgement when it comes to analysing a person's character under a reasonable stretch of time." Said Nezu,earning another surprised expression from Vlad King.

"You really think so?" Asked Vlad King.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't believe it myself. " Said Nezu.

"I-I-I don't know what to say..." Said Vlad King,stuttering a bit,before finally regaining his composure.

"Thank you." Said Vlad King with a smile,to which Nezu nodded in response.

"So what do you suggest,Vlad King?" Asked Aizawa.

"Just like Principal Nezu said,the end goal of all of our efforts so far is to ensure that the students welfare is met. Since the students are the ones we are employing the tutors for,it would be best for them to partake in the trial as well,through a screening more preferably." Answered Vlad King.

"Thus allowing them to give us feedback on their reception of the tutors. Excellent idea,Vlad King." Said All Might.

"Indeed. Taking into consideration the remainder of this school semester, a precise trial period should be chosen. Two weeks to be exact could be ideal." Said Aizawa in agreement.

"Agreed. It is a sufficient time period for the students to make their decision." Said Snipe in approval.

"Does anyone else have anything to add?" Asked Nezu as he looked at all the teachers,all of whom shook their head.

"Then it seems that we have finally come to a conclusion to today's meeting. I once again express my gratitude for your arrival,as we wouldn't have been able to reach this decision without your contribution. " Said Nezu with a smile. The teachers nodded in response.

**Whether it's Friendship or Relationship ,all Bonds are built on Trust. Without it,you have nothing.**

**10 minutes later**

The Lights in the hallway were all switched off,and the remaining teachers were all outside of the school.

"Thank you all once again,and I wish you a goodnight " Said Nezu as he waved to Vlad King and Snipe who were inside a taxi.

"You too, Nezu-San" Said Vlad King with a smile. Snipe simply nodding. And with that,the taxi drove off.

"As much as I appreciate the company,Aizawa, I do believe it is necessary,especially since the others have already left." Said Nezu,turning to the aforementioned Aizawa,who was standing at his right.

"Pardon my intrusion, Nezu-San, but I have a question I wish to ask, If that is ok with you?" Said Aizawa.

"Of course,what could it be?" Said Nezu,looking at Aizawa with more interest than before.

"You seem to have a lot of faith in Ben Tennyson and his allies,why is that? Asked Aizawa.

Well,to be frank, I wouldn't consider them as suitable candidates if I did have faith in them. But as to why I do, I think it is simply because of their true nature,which I believe is one filled with good intentions,despite the common misconceptions of it." Said Nezu.

"I had a feeling that would more or less be your answer,and I don't have any problem with it,I cannot help but feel that you have some level of familiarity with the Alien Force, which i believe to be more than you let on." Said Aizawa with a tone that hinted suspicion.

"Ah yes,to be honest,I had expected one of the teachers to ask me that question as well,but i was surprised that they hadn't. It could be more or less be that they forgot." Said Nezu with a smile. Just as he said this however,his smile dropped.

"I do indeed share some level of familiarity with Ben Tennyson and his teammates,but it is not with him to be exact,but rather his grandfather,Max Tennyson." This statement quirked an eyebrow from Aizawa which alas,wasn't visible due to his bandages.

"Max Tennyson,you say? How did you two meet?" Asked Aizawa.

"It was during one of the more darker periods of my life,one that I wish not to remember. " This statement seemed tohave instilled a wave of understanding in Aizawa,as there was a pause in his speech before he spoke once again.

"Hmm,I see. Do you wish to share the details with me?" Asked Aizawa. This time Nezu's smile did return,only faintly.

"No my good friend,at least not now,for although it is best to share a problem with a friend,I am not quite in the best of spirits. Perhaps another time,if that is ok with you?" Said Nezu.

"Of course" Said Aizawa with a smile.

"Thank you my friend, you have my gratitude." Said Nezu,as smile brightened once more.

"Now let's find you a ride,shall we?" Said Nezu,to which Aizawa replied with a nod.

It took two minutes,but Nezu was successful in flagging down a vehicle for Aizawa. After telling the driver the directions to his home,Aizawa entered the vehicle,and nodded in response to Nezu's "Goodbye" wave. Now,all by himself,Nezu looked to the night sky,allowing the soothing wind to blow on his face,before speaking with an ever radiant smile.

"It has been quite some since we last saw each other,don't you think...Old Friend?"

**(A/N)**

**That,ladies and gentlemen,is the end of Chapter 5. Very sorry that I hadn't uploaded sooner,especially after saying that I would just last week. Things haven't been all that great on my end,not to mention the issues my phone had been giving me initially while writing the resolution of this chapter,which brings me to address any possible question on this chapter's length. I had originally decided to make this chapter 16,000 words long,as i had establishment with Chapter's 2-4,but due to the issues that my phone had started giving me earlier on this week,and not knowing how long it might take to resolve it, i decided not to keep you waiting any longer and update what I've already written. I'll try to keep the 16k word mandate for each chapter i update,but if something comes up such as this, I'll keep you updated on anytime I fall short of this mandate due to this.**

**I'll also like to once again state my thanks to each and every single one of you who have supported this story up to this point,as you give me the drive to not only keep writing,but to continue improving on whatever I write as well. I also appreciate each of your contributions,especially those who go out of their way to keep pushing even more suggestions, it warms my heart whenever I see fellow Ben 10 and My Hero Academia fans which such deep and rich understanding and ideas on both lores.**

**The second part of this chapter arc will focus on the sports festival,where we left and a special event involving the Alien Force, courtesy of Milo S Darek for the suggestion. Speaking of Milo S Darek, There was an alternate title that named this story that i absolutely love,as it is not only short but precise,but is also an excellent second name of the title i already wrote. So as of this chapter, "Ben 10 and My Hero Academia:The Tutors" has been changed to "Tutors of the Academia."**

**Once again, i thank all of you who have read this story,and all who have enjoyed it so much that they've let me know through reviews,faves or follows. Constructive Criticism is always welcomed,but not flaming,as i wish to continue writing this story and more,and improve with each chapter,and not loose the will to do so. Part ****2 will be released within the following weeks, and will hopefully, be even better than this one. Thank you once again for reading this story,it means a lot, and please, have yourself a good one.**


End file.
